Learning to Fly
by Queeriously
Summary: Ginny and Hermione are friends who like each other, and they are the only ones who don't know it. Ginny/Hermione. I suck at giving a summary so please give it a shot. Reviews are welcomed.
1. Crooked Ties

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my dog, my thoughts, and…that's about it.

A/N: This is my second fanfic, I got positive reviews on my first fic so I can't be as bad as I thought…right? If I am wrong in that assumption then let me know. If you see something I need to work on or fix then tell me and I will get right on that! (Seriously I will, I suck at spelling and grammar and stuff but I like to fix it when pointed out). Sorry for any mistakes I tried to fix them, but alas I am only me.

Summery: This is a story of Hermione and Ginny admitting their feelings for each other. This means that two girls will be falling in love. If you don't like this kind of story then click 'back'. If you do like this kind of story then right on! Oh there may be some Ron/Harry so look out!

_Italics are thoughts and Flashbacks. _

* * *

**Learning To Fly**

Straightening Ties

Ginny sat in the library staring at Hermione. She was trying to decide if her best friend in the whole world was keeping something from her. _Can't blame her can you? You're hiding something from her. _Ginny shook the thoughts out of her head, of course they had secrets, everyone did.

Ginny wondered why Hermione put up with Ron and Harry's stupidity. She was always correcting their work, helping them or giving them her notes. _She should make them learn on their own, it would be good for them. _Ginny did understand that Harry had more on his plate than a normal student; she had gotten a brief look into his head when they dated.

The memory of them dating sent a shiver down her back, even though she had thought she liked Harry since forever when they kissed there was no feeling. It was like kissing an aunt or an uncle. Ginny and Harry had put on a good show for everyone and it lasted for a while until they mutually decided that they didn't need to act for any one.

"Hey Ginny!" Ginny snapped out of her train of thought and saw Hermione waving her over.

"Hey Hermione, I didn't want to bug you while you made my brother look smart." Ginny replied with a wink.

Hermione rolled her dark chocolate eyes and laughed. Ginny loved Hermione's laugh it was like nothing she had ever heard before. _I need to keep my thoughts on track around her; she can read me so well. It wouldn't go over well if she found out that I was in love with her. She would never speak to me again and I can't have that. _

"…and I was thinking we could hang out at Hogsmeade…Ginny? Are you listening to me?"

"What? Sorry Herm I spaced for a sec. Can you forgive me?" Ginny did her best to pout.

"Fine but quit trying to pout and be cute you're not very good at it." Hermione ducked as a small book was flung her way. Hermione laughed again as Ginny tried to look mad but utterly failed.

"Careful Gin, I still have the Hagrid's book that bites!" Ginny's face was distorted in mock horror. Hermione and Ginny made plans to meet in Hogsmeade that weekend and do some shopping for various things. The only problem was Ginny attitude about it

"Herm, I hate shopping, you know that! It's so boring especially when I can never buy any of it." That may have been the root of Ginny's distain for shopping, but growing up with six brothers didn't help her tomboy complex.

"Oh come on Gin, even you can be girly every once in awhile. I will make it fun…" Hermione really just wanted to spend time with Ginny, she could care less what they did.

"Fine but I am not trying anything on. But…"

"There is always a but with you!" Hermione interrupted.

"As I was trying to say, but then you have to spend a day doing something I like. No matter what it is." Ginny already knew Hermione would agree and she knew what they were going to do.

"Fine. Deal. What ever it takes to get you alone." Hermione had a slight blush rise in her slightly tan cheeks. Her thoughts of her and Ginny alone were far from innocent.

Hermione had known she liked girls since before she had even known about Hogwarts, she thought it was normal, her parents had several gay friends and always taught Hermione to be open minded. When Hermione met Ginny for the first time she knew they would be great friends, she didn't know that she would fall in love with the younger red head.

_Flashback:_

* * *

_Ginny came running into Hermione's room she looked pissed. _

"_Herm! Hermione, are you in here?" She asked looking around the prefect's room._

"_Yeah Gin right here." Hermione stood up from behind her desk holding the quill she had dropped. _

"_Hermione, I thought it best if you heard it from me before I go kill the git or you hear it from some one else. I would feel terrible if you heard it from some one besides me. Come to think of it he isn't worth going to Azkaban, so I guess I won't kill-kill him. I would hate it there I couldn't see you, or anyone for that matter." Ginny's ramblings were cut short when Hermione clamped her hand over Ginny's mouth. _

"_Ok Gin? When I let go you are going to tell me what happened. You will be calm and you will make sense. If I have to I will find a spell, you know I will." Hermione laughed as Ginny's expression changed to a frightened one. Hermione let go of her friend. _

"_Better yet Ginny?" _

"_Yes thank you. Ok so I thought it best if I was the one to tell you that Ron is in the common room shoving his tongue down Lavender's throat. Oh Herm I am so sorry." _

_Ginny hugged Hermione tightly and was surprised when she felt Hermione start to shake but instead of tears she heard laughter. _

"_I told him that people wouldn't be able to tell we broke up. He was so sure that it was going to be obvious." Hermione started to lose control of her fits of laugher. Ginny was happy she was taking this so well, and then it dawned on her._

"_Wait. You guys broke up? When. Why didn't you tell me?!" Ginny was slightly hurt. _

_When Hermione saw her friend's face she stopped laughing, she hadn't meant to hurt anyone. _

"_Oh Gin, I'm sorry. I just thought that you knew. We broke up about a week ago; it's funny that we lasted a week and a half we could hardly even stand to touch. Ginny I'm so sorry I didn't tell you I will make sure you're the first to know next time something happens." _

"_Fine but if I'm not the first to know then you will suffer!" With that Ginny pounced on Hermione and tackled her to the bed and proceeded to tickle her senseless. _

_End flashback_

* * *

_Does this count as me not telling her? I know I love her but what if I tell her and she hates me?_ Hermione thought to herself as she recalled her promise.

"…and then I will teach you too fly. Then we can have a picnic. Wouldn't that be nice?"

Hermione turned a nasty shade of green. She looked at Ginny and stuttered

"D-d-d-did you s-s-s-say f-fly?"

"Yes." Ginny said with a smug smile.

"Gin you know how scared of heights I am! I will die if you put me on a broom. You can pick anything but that." Hermione was terrified of heights and flying was even less appealing than kissing a Blast-Ended Skrewt.

"Tough, you said anything." As Hermione opened her mouth to argue Ginny cut her off. "No Herm, we had a deal. No going back on it."

"Fine I will drop it for now." Ginny knew she could get her best friend to do anything she wanted and she was going to use that power to get her way.

"Good I will spend a day in Hogsmeade doing what you want and then I can teach you to fly one sunny day." Ginny was pleased that she had yet another reason to spend time with Hermione.

* * *

Hermione saw Ginny putting her books away, she had been studying for a test so Hermione had left her to her work, but when she saw the red head was getting ready to turn in for the night she couldn't resist.

As Hermione stalked her prey she looked around and was pleased to find that everyone else had gone to bed. A predatory grin flashed across her face as she crept up behind Ginny.

Hermione got as close to Ginny as possible without touching her. She then put her lips by Ginny's ear and whispered as wrapped her arms around the red head's waist

"What is a fine young lady doing studying at this hour? You should be enjoying life with a friend or some one you love." Hermione felt Ginny tense up and then relax a bit when she realized who it was holding her.

"You know I was thinking the same thing." Ginny was shocked at how steady her voice was, usually she had time to prepare herself for Hermione's touch so that she wouldn't get flustered.

Hermione quivered at Ginny's words. _I wish I were the one you loved. If I were, we would never study and I would never let you go. _Some how Ginny twisted in Hermione's arms and was now facing her capture.

_She is so beautiful. I wish I could always look into her brilliant eyes. I wish she knew what she does to me when she holds me like this…on second though maybe not. _Ginny looked into Hermione's eyes and found herself drawn in as usual.

"Gin?"

"Yes Herm?"

"You can let go of my ass now."

Ginny was mortified to find that her hands had indeed wandered lower than she intended. She tried to recover

"Um. Oh…crap." Ginny failed yet again at having a coherent thought as Hermione leaned in, closing the gap between them. To Ginny's disappointment the older girl turned her head to the side at the last second, so that their cheeks were touching and Hermione's lips brushed Ginny's ear.

"I will let it slide this time, but next time you decide to make a move on someone it's better to just kiss them." Ginny pulled back mouth agape to look at her best friend.

"Hermione…"

"No forget it Ginny its fine, I understand."

"I doubt you can even come close." Ginny was skeptical of the bookworm's words.

"I get it. I am just to hot for you to resist. Who can blame you?" With that Hermione let go of Ginny and turned to walk away but then as if having second thoughts turned and brought her hands up to Ginny's tie.

"Herm?" Ginny was worried what the older girl was about to do, this was uncharted territory with her best friend. She had no idea how to react.

"Just a sec, this was going to bug me." With that the brunette moved Ginny's tie to the right a centimeter, stepped back a bit and then said

"There much better." As she walked a way with a slight sway in her hips, which caused her skirt to show more leg, she said as an after thought

"You know as long as you keep it on straight, you look rather good in a tie Gin. Ties are sexy." With that Hermione went up the stairs to her room and left Ginny standing alone in the common room with her jaw on the floor

* * *

.**A/N:** I was going to be clever with the title but then it turns out I am un-original…sad. If you can live with my general lameness then I think we get along fine but if not then I apologize. I have no clue how long this story will go for. If you all hate it then I will stop here.

Leave your thoughts please, it makes me very happy!


	2. Gaining The Upper Hand

**Here is the next chapter. I'm having fun with this so thank you for all your support and lovely reviews! They mean the world to me and make me want to write faster (shameless hint right there).**

**If you keep reviewing I will keep updating so don't forget to review. I accept advice or corrections or anything you feel like saying. **

* * *

Learning To Fly Learning To Fly

Gaining the Upper Hand

For the few days prior to the trip to Hogsmeade Hermione and Ginny were inseparable and everyone noticed.

"Harry? Do you think its ok for Ginny and Hermione to be together so much? I mean its great their friends but rumors are starting to circulate." Ron asked as he watched the girls walk out of the Great Hall arm in arm. Ginny was in jeans, a tie and a sweater, while Hermione sported a short skirt and a white blouse with the house symbol on it.

"Yeah it's fine. It will be even better when they realize they are in love and finally get together." When Ron stared at Harry with a look that resembled an ogre Harry continued.

"Oh come on Ron, you can't be that dense. I am over here trying to find a way to kill Voldemort" Ron flinched ever so slightly "once and for all and I saw it clear as day." Ron started to drool. Harry rolled his eyes and turned to talk to Katie Bell about quidditch.

This left Ron to start to see the signs that Harry had seen so clearly. When he realized that Harry was right and that he didn't care if his best friend and his sister were gay, he started to plan.

Ginny could never pay attention in the library it was too dull and dusty. Today was no exception, in fact it was much harder because Hermione had her legs in Ginny's lap and Ginny could feel herself blush every time Hermione rubbed one of her legs against her.

"Herm?"

"Yeah Gin?" Hermione didn't look up from her book about Goblins. _She is so intense when she is studying. Her face is so cute when it gets scrunched up in concentration. _Ginny started to say something and then changed her mind. _I wonder why she even needs to read the books, I'm fairly certain she has every fact ever published memorized. _

Little did Ginny know about the battle going on inside Hermione's head.

_**Gaaa! This is the fifteenth time I've read this line. **_

_Well if you hadn't asked her to keep you company in the library this wouldn't be a problem. _

_**But she is so cute! Plus look at her she is staring at some one she really likes, just look at her eyes. **_

_I saw her beautiful green eyes, and those gorgeous eyes were staring at you, she __**only**__ stares at you. So do everyone a favor and kiss the girl!_

_**Are you nuts? She would flip out, as much as I would love to do that, I can't lose her**__**friendship. She means far too much. **_

_Fine whatever but one day you will thank me for pointing this out to you!_

After battling with her more aggressive side Hermione looked up at Ginny and saw that she was indeed staring at her. Hermione blushed under the powerful look the red head was sending her way. She also blushed as she was reminded of the night that she had let her more aggressive side take over, the night that she almost kissed Ginny.

"Can I help you?" Ginny asked nervously. With out realizing it Hermione had moved much closer to Ginny and was now nearly in her lap. A breeze from a near by window made a few strands of Ginny's hair come lose.

"Yeah you can help me get out of here! I'm bored out of my mind and I have a craving for fun." Hermione whispered as she tucked the stray hair back in place.

"Sounds good I'll carry your books."

"Thanks Red."

"Red? If you were anyone else Herm I would kick their ass."

"But you love me and plus you know I could take you down anyway." Hermione hadn't thought about Ginny's competitive nature.

"Oh now it's on! When we get back to your room we are going to fight and find out who is the strongest!"

"Ahhh Gin come on I was kidding!" Ginny simply walked away knowing Hermione would follow her.

_Oh the things I could do once I pinned her. NO NO NO! Stop it you can't think like that or you will act on it! She shouldn't have challenged me; I haven't had quidditch practice in far too long. I have way too much energy and all this sexual tension is doing nothing to help. _Ginny was the kind of girl that needed to be active all the time or she would get antsy.

"Gin must we really wrestle? We can be above that, we are girls after all we have more brain power than guys, we can be civil."

"First off, you have more brain power than everyone so that's not fair. Second I don't want to be civil."

The pair headed back to the common rooms to settle the dispute but when the door swung open they found a surprised Harry and Ron. The boys were in a very compromising position.

"See Ginny, boys wrestle to solve problems not girls." Hermione kept walking completely oblivious.

"Yeah but we would keep our pants on." Ginny managed to say with a semi straight face.

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks turned to look at Harry who was no longer straddling Ron but still wearing a smug smile. When he didn't deny or say anything she looked briefly at Ron, who was a brighter red than she had ever seen. When she processed the information she frowned and walked back out the door.

Ginny giggled at the guys and shook her finger in a scolding manner.

"You should do that in a less public place ya know." She flashed them a radiant smile and walked out the door.

"Hey Herm! Wait up." Ginny jogged to catch up to Hermione, when Hermione didn't say anything but rather had a frustrated look on her face Ginny began to worry. _Oh know she has a problem with gay couples, well crap that shoots my daydreams to hell. _

"Herm, do you have a problem with Ron and Harry being together?"

"What? No I'm thrilled that they finally got together it only took them far too long." Hermione looked over at her best friend and when she saw the confused look on the red head's face she understood.

"Oh I see. You thought I have a problem with gay couples? That would be kinda silly since I'm…" Hermione caught herself just in time, but she couldn't hide the blush that seeped into her cheeks.

"You're what?" Ginny couldn't help but let some hope leak into her voice.

"I'm friends with gay couples." Hermione silently applauded herself at the recovery she made. _That was too close. Is it my wishful thinking or did she sound hopeful for a different answer?_

"That's cool, I was worried for a second there. So should we call the dispute a draw?"

Hermione debated herself again.

You could have some fun with her you know.

_**Yeah and end up like Ron and Harry? **_

_What's wrong with that? They will both be much happier now. _

Yes that's true but if Ginny and I do go at it we will definitely end up going farther that friends normally do.Well you two will go that far some day anyway so why not make it sooner?

Before Hermione could control herself she once again found her aggressive sultry attitude in control.

"No Gin we will not call a draw." When Ginny turned around to question her, Hermione shoved Ginny against the wall with enough force to push them fully against each other but not hard enough to hurt anyone. Hermione put her mouth right next to Ginny's ear, she could feel Ginny's heart speed up. Hermione silently wondered if the younger girl could feel her heart rate sky rocket as well.

"See you can't even control me now. You don't stand a chance." After pulling away from the athletic red head she skipped down the hall and into her Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

_I have got to stop letting her get the upper hand on me. I think I know the perfect way to prevent that or at least beat her to it. _Ginny smiled evilly and turned to go down to the dungeons for Potions.

* * *

A/N Well that was fun! Remember to please please feel free to leave any thoughts you may have.

Hope to update soon but if I don't I blame the musical I'm playing music in and soccer...maybe even homework but we shall see how kind my teachers feel like being.


	3. Mornings

**A/N:**Sorry this took a while to get posted but I blame the musical, soccer and homework. By the way it may take a while for the next chapter to be posted since this is opening week and that basicaly means I don't get to go home. But enough of my complaining on to the chapter!

P.S Thank you to all of you who take the time to reveiw it makes my day!

* * *

**Learning to Fly**

Mornings

Ginny woke the morning of the trip to Hogsmeade especially excited. She decided to go for a walk since she was up hours before anyone else would be. As she strolled on to the grounds she shivered, Hogwarts was a sight to behold in the morning.

The endless sea of green grass sparkled with dew, the pathways seemed to be smoking but that was just mist. The wall surrounding the school seemed to reflect the sun's warmth. The sun was passing between towers and Ginny stopped to enjoy the feel of the sun on her back while she surveyed the grounds in search of anyone else that might be up at this hour.

Hagrid could be heard in the distance singing loudly and quite poorly. Ginny laughed to herself. Everything was so peaceful in the morning; it was the main reason Ginny would get up so early.

**

* * *

**

Flashback

"_Come on Hermione!" Ginny pleaded as she tried to roll her friend out of bed. _

"_Hmmph." _

"_What? Sorry I don't speak pillow." Ginny's voice dripped with sarcasm, she had been trying to get Hermione up to go for a walk with her for the past fifteen minutes. In that time she had been hit with stray hands and feet, she was sure that she would have bruises the next day. She would have given up after five minutes if Hermione hadn't said the night before that she wanted to go. _

"_I don wango." _

"_What?" Ginny was getting ready to give up and go by herself when she got an idea. _

_She moved carefully so that she was straddling the sleeping beauty. _She is so pretty, and she isn't even conscious._ Then before Ginny could even begin to set her plan into action Hermione rolled over and brought Ginny with her. Hermione was nearly on top of a very shocked and pleasantly surprised Ginny. _

"_Um Herm?"_

"…"

"_Herm!" Ginny gasped as Hermione put her face into Ginny's neck and kissed it. _

_Ginny couldn't decide what to do, _On one hand I could stay here and enjoy this while it lasts. But I won't get my walk in…_Hermione chose that moment to intertwine their legs._ Forget the walk. I think I'll enjoy this. Plus I could black mail her with it for a while.

_Ginny fell back asleep for a while longer with a smile on her face and wicked thoughts in her head._

_End Flashback_

**

* * *

**

Ginny laughed to herself as she recalled the morning that had taken place a few weeks prior.

"Oh Hermione if only you knew."

"Knew what Gin?"

Ginny nearly fainted as she felt the familiar arms wrapped them selves around her. Ginny whirled around to face Hermione.

"Uh. Um." _Come on think fast! What can I cover this up with??_"Gez Herm you scared me. I was saying if only you knew how beautiful it is out here in the morning." _Good, that could work. _Hermione smiled and said

"You're right it is beautiful out here, but you are far more beautiful." Hermione let her arms drop and calmly walked away before she blushed profusely, Ginny didn't need to see how easily she could make her blush. Hermione had no filter in the morning, which was the main reason she never got up early. Whatever came to mind spilled out of her mouth. She turned around so that her back was to Ginny.

"Wow thanks Herm. Your eyes are far more beautiful than the sparkling dew, and they will always be far more beautiful than anything. Anything but the rest of you that is." Ginny trailed off shocked at the words that poured out of her mouth.

Both girls stood away from the other trying to control themselves. Hermione was having a harder time. _If I say much more then she will find out how I feel. If she feels the same way then it wouldn't be so bad. But if she doesn't feel the same way then I would be ruining a great friendship over hormones. Damn why can't life be easier to understand? There should be a spell for this kind of thing. Maybe I should make one…_

As Hermione was contemplating the lack of a spells for hormones Ginny had snuck up and was standing right behind her. _Mmmm she smells so good. Like lilacs and parchment. _Ginny was about to say something when Hermione spun around and knocked them both to the ground.

Ginny broke Hermione's fall but all of the air rushed out of her lungs in a 'whoosh'. As Ginny lay there dazed Hermione had her face buried in the ground next to Ginny's neck, awaiting the remark about her gracefulness that was well deserved.

When she didn't hear anything coming from Ginny she looked into the green eyes of her friend and temporary cushion. Ginny's eyes were something Hermione could never tire of, they had a green center that looked like a sunburst or star and that was surrounded by a light blue color.

Hermione was surprised to find Ginny's eyes sort of glazed over and unfocused.

"Gin?" No response. "Ginny?" When there was no indication that Ginny had even heard her Hermione started to panic.

"Oh god, what have I done? See I told you I wasn't that light, you couldn't even handle me falling on you how were you supposed to carry me?" Hermione fussed and mumbled to herself as she rearranged herself and Ginny so that the red head was in her lap.

Hermione lowered her head so that her ear was next to Ginny's mouth so that she could listen for breathing. After a few seconds she squealed when Ginny reached up and pulled her head down and proceeded to kiss her ear.

"You are so mean Ginny Weasley!" Hermione said as she stood up and brushed the dirt off of her jeans.

"I'm the mean one? One second I'm standing then the next your hair is in my eyes and your ear is nearly in my mouth. What did you expect?" Ginny smiled as she sat back in the grass with her hands behind her propping her up.

"Do you always kiss things that are by your mouth?" Hermione asked as she stretched out her hand to Ginny to help her up.

"Yes. Don't you?" Ginny took Hermione's hand and got up.

"No. But I will remember that you do." As Ginny started to walk away Hermione noticed the grass and dirt that was stuck to Ginny's back and butt. She ran up behind her friend and started to brush it off.

_I hate when things are crooked and when there is grass and dirt on clothes._

_**No you just wanted to touch her butt.**_

I'm so not doing this again!

_**It's only cause you know that I am right. **_

So what?

Hermione's inner struggle was interrupted when Ginny turned around and swept her off her feet and started walking away from the castle.

"What are you doing??" Even though she was surprised the hard muscle of the younger girl wasn't lost on Hermione. Hermione could feel the muscles working in Ginny's arms and shoulders; she could feel strong abs against her hip. Even though Hermione couldn't feel them she knew that Ginny had toned legs that went on for miles. Quidditchreally was good for Ginny, not only did it make her strong but it released her bundles of energy.

"See I can totally carry you, you're unbelievably light." Hermione looked up and saw that Ginny was looking down at her with a smug grin on her face. There was a twinkle in her eyes that Hermione couldn't place.

"Fine I believe you now. Put me down?"

Ginny faked like she was going to drop Hermione. Hermione shrieked, put her arms around Ginny's neck and buried her face into Ginny's collar. Ginny just laughed.

"Maybe I should just carry you." Hermione only nodded, she couldn't look up or Ginny would see how red she was. Not to mention she liked being in Ginny's arms.

Ginny carried Hermione over to a tree and set her down and took a seat next to her. Hermione just stared ahead. She was tired, normally she was still asleep. Without thinking about it she put her head in Ginny's lap and closed her eyes.

Ginny tensed up instantly, this was another reason she liked warning before Hermione touched her. Ginny had the tendency to freeze up; her whole body would just shut down at the lightest touch. If she didn't shut down then she would go into over-drive and start to quake.

After she regained control of herself she looked down and the sight of Hermione melted her already soft heart. Hermione was asleep with some hair in her face, her mouth was slightly open and she was clutching the fabric of Ginny's pants with one hand.

Ginny grinned to no one in particular and leaned back against the tree and snoozed.

* * *

A/N: Ok so I hopped to get them to Hogsmeade this chapter but alas the muse said 'NO' and the muse must be pleased…review and feel free to leave any thoughts you may have. I don't care if they are even related to the chapter I just love seeing reviews in my in-box. :) Your thoughts make me happy and motivated.


	4. Hogsmeade

Author's Note: Hope you guys are enjoying this as much as I am. Please tell me if you're not. If you have suggestions feel free to leave those too.

P.S Just so everyone knows reviews motivate me. This chapter is only posted because **my dear juliet **gave me the best review ever! So you should say thank you.

* * *

Learning to Fly

Hogsmeade

Ginny woke with a start; some one was kicking the bottom of her shoe. It took her a moment to realize where she was. When she recalled what happened she looked up to see Harry smiling down at her. Since Hermione was still asleep in her lap Ginny motioned for Harry to sit next to her.

"What can I do for you?" Ginny asked as she wiped the sleep out of her eyes.

"I just came to find you to let you know we are leaving for Hogsmeade in and hour." When Ginny didn't say anything he continued.

"According to some girls you and Hermione were missing, when neither of you showed up for a while I figured you guys had lost track of time. I remembered how much you liked to walk the grounds in the morning so I decided to come look for you."

"Thanks Harry, I will get her up in a bit but I think I will sit and enjoy…the weather for a bit longer." Ginny grimaced at her near slip up, and Harry didn't miss a beat.

"Gin I love you like a sister, and in that frame of mind I'm going to give you the following information. When you and Hermione were both discovered to be missing every one had the same thought and a few voiced it." Ginny looked at the ebony haired boy in confusion.

"Finally." Harry said as he watched some first years walking in a big group chatting about something juvenile.

"Finally what? I know it took me a while to get her to join me out here but what does it matter to everyone else?" Ginny wasn't happy that people were sticking their noses in her business.

"No Gin, it has nothing to do with your walks. You and Hermione were both gone." More blank stares from the younger red head.

"You guys are good friends…always touching…never one without the other…" When Ginny just sat there and ran her fingers through Hermione's hair unconsciously Harry gave a loud sigh.

"They thought you guys finally admitted how you felt. You know…how you love each other." Ginny's hand stopped the petting motion.

"Everyone thinks we're in love?" She managed to ask calmly.

"Yeah Gin, it's obvious to everyone but you two." Harry couldn't believe that Ginny was going to act so oblivious.

"Oh." Ginny thought for a moment as she stared at Hermione. "Even though I love her we won't ever be together." Harry could hear the pain in his friend's voice as she admitted perhaps for the first time out loud that she loved Hermione.

"Gin, she looks the same way at you that you do to her. She worries about you more than anyone else. Why don't you think she likes you?"

"Harry, Hermione could have anyone in the school she wanted. She is smart, funny, well liked by anyone with a soul and she cares about others. She is so far out of my league it's not even funny."

"Maybe she doesn't have anyone because she wants you."

When Ginny didn't respond Harry decided to let her mull things over for herself. _I can only help these two so much. After a while they will have to figure it out on their own._ Even though Harry wanted to help he knew it would be better if he didn't. That didn't mean he couldn't plant thoughts in their heads.

* * *

Hermione drug Ginny through shops by her hand. Ginny had laughed at how girly Hermione could be; it was a very different side to the calm levelheaded bookworm that she loved. Ginny realized that as odd as this side of Hermione was she still loved her.

"Ok lets go into the supply shop I need some new quills."

"Wow Hermione are we really going to go to a store that doesn't have things to try on? That is shocking." Ginny feigned surprise.

"Ha ha very funny. Actually I think I have put you in all the outfits I can today. Lets head to the Three Broomsticks for some butter beer after I get some quills and check out the new books that have just come in."

Ginny never intended to try things on and for about half an hour she was successful. Then Hermione started to mope and look at Ginny with her dark brown eyes. Ginny never stood a chance, if Hermione wanted something from her all she had to do is bat her eyelashes a few times and all hope for Ginny was lost.

"Ok what ever you want Herm. Just remember this all cost you a flying lesson." Ginny grinned wickedly as Hermione visibly shivered.

"Yeah that's why I'm getting what I can out of this." Even though Ginny had refused to try on anything Hermione had pulled out all the stops to make sure she got her way.

As the girls walked into the Three Broomsticks they noticed that it was fairly empty. They picked a table that was semi isolated and sat down.

"Ok I must thank you Herm."

"Why did I show you the joys of shopping?" Hermione asked skeptically.

"No quite the opposite. You reminded me of how much I hate it." Ginny winced as Hermione's hand connected with the back of her head.

"Oh Gin I'm so sorry!" _I can't believe actually hit her. I'm surprised she didn't doge my hand like she usually does, it's not like I move that fast…_

"I will forgive you if you kiss it better." Hermione laughed until Ginny tilted her head in Hermione's direction. Hermione then sighed and pulled Ginny into her and kissed the back of her head.

"See mate I told you they did hook up." Hermione looked up and saw Ron put a few butter beers down on the table.

"Don't be dense Ronald. I was kissing your sister's head better." Hermione squeaked as Ginny lunged at her and tickled her until she gave in.

"Fine, fine you win Gin."

"Don't you forget it the young red head replied as she disentangled herself from Hermione.

After some small talk about quidditch Hermione asked the question that had been on both her and her best friend's minds since they walked in on Harry and Ron 'wrestling'.

"So Harry you and Ron are together now, right?" She asked as if she were inquiring about the weather.

Ron sprayed his butter beer in his lap and Harry took a sip of his own and just as calmly replied.

"I suppose we are. Or am I wrong?" All eyes turned to a red Ron who was trying to clean up the butter beer in his lap. Ron looked into Hermione's eyes then Ginny's and finally Harry's.

"I think you're spot on." With a cheeky grin Harry took his own napkin and began to help Ron clean himself up, this only made Ron turn redder if at all possible.

"Oh I see how it is Harry, one red head wasn't good enough for you." Ginny, Hermione and Harry all laughed as Ron failed yet again to swallow his butter beer.

"So you're not mad sis? I know he is your ex and all…" Ron genuinely looked concerned.

"If I was mad what would you do?" Ginny asked, she was curious as to how serious the two were.

"I would say I was sorry and then go to Harry for some sympathy s-"

"Stop right there Ron." Hermione was fine with two of her best friends dating but there were some things she didn't need to hear.

Harry laughed as he put an arm around Ron and said

"I would give poor Ron here all the…sympathy…he needed." As he said this Ron just smiled goofily and didn't take his eyes off his best friend.

_Wow they look really happy. I wonder what Hermione and I would be like. I could make her happy I know I could, but I don't think I'm what she wants. _Ginny's face fell as she looked at Hermione and saw her staring at some fellow at another table.

_I know him from somewhere. I don't think he is in any of my classes. The library! That's where I know him from he is always by the window I want! How does he get there so early? Well the one bad thing about that window is there is no room for Ginny to come and sit._

The only remotely romantic thoughts in Hermione's head were about Ginny but Ginny didn't know that and Harry could see that something was wrong.

"Hey Herm wanna come get some more drinks with me?" When Hermione saw that every one still had about half of their drinks left she figured he just wanted to talk so she played along.

"Sure Harry. Be back soon." As she said it Hermione only looked at Ginny.

When the friends were out of earshot of the table Harry began.

"Herm, you told me you were into Ginny."

"I am. That hasn't changed, why do you ask?" Hermione was confused, was she doing too good of a job of covering her feelings? _Nah that can't be it, Gin and I are always touching. Her skin is so soft and her fingers can work magic on tight shoulders…_ Her goal was l have her feelings out there but not over the top.

"Well it's hard to tell when you stare at boys. Poor Ginny was ready to go bash his head in. You should pay more attention to her, flirt, charm, you know work your magic."

"I try Harry I really do but why fight a losing battle?" Hermione was near giving up on ever winning her friend's affections.

"You are closer to winning than you think. Just trust me on this one she likes you a lot, but she can't tell if you like her."

_When did he get so insightful?_

"Fine I will be more out there but I'm near giving up, it just hurts too much to love your best friend."

Note: So I just had one of the worst days I've had in a long time so I'm posting this chapter in hopes it will make me feel better. I don't know how long it will take for me to post again but since opening night is on Thursday I'm skeptical...

Don't forget to review please (anything will make me happy)


	5. Bedtime Confessions

**A/N:**So sorry about the late up-date folks. Life has been crazy but you probably don't want to hear about that you just want the chapter right? Well here it is I'm not sure when the next one will be out but I do have some extra time in the next few days so we shall see. Enjoy!

This is rather anoying but the breaks aren't showing, sorry.

--

**Learning to Fly**

Bedtime Confessions

For a few weekends after the trip to Hogsmeade both Hermione and Ginny were incredibly busy. Their teachers decided to pile on the homework and they were both having a hard time, especially Hermione.

"Hey Herm, what class have you decided to conquer tonight?" Ginny walked up behind Hermione who had her head propped up in her hands and a book open in front of her.

When there was no response Ginny tried again.

"Hermione…oh brainy one…" Ginny peered around her friend and was most surprised to find Hermione with her eyes shut and a slight mark on her face where she must have fallen asleep on her book.

This is just too funny. Hermione, the girl who can't help but help others is so worn out she can't even do her own work. I would do it for her but I would only get her bad marks.

Ginny sat on the floor next to her friend and tried to come up with a way to help. Ginny finally decided that nothing could be done tonight and she knew that this particular assignment wasn't due the next day or Ron and Harry would be over here patronizing Hermione for help.

Ginny cleaned up her friend's books and put them in Hermione's bag, which she then slung over her shoulder. With out a second thought or a bat of her eyes she put one arm under Hermione's legs and one behind her back and lifted the sleeping brunette out of her chair and headed to the dorms.

Ha, this is funny, of all the times I imagined taking Hermione to bed this was certainly not one of them. Not that I mind I just wish she would do more than just be limp, it's rather hard to keep her balanced.

As Ginny was getting a better grip in her friend Hermione chose that moment to put her arms around Ginny's neck and nuzzle her head into Ginny's shoulder.

"Mmmmm, Gin." Ginny froze thinking Hermione had woken up, but when no more words came she decided it was safe to continue.

After ascending the stairs Ginny found Hermione's bed and put her into it. Instead of letting go of Ginny Hermione just pulled her down on top of her.

"Great this is still not what I imagined happening." Ginny rolled her eyes and tried to get free. Hermione was surprisingly strong and it seemed she had no intention of letting go of her friend. After several minutes of struggling she gave up and slid Hermione's bag off her shoulder.

"Ok Hermione you have me in bed now what do you want to do?" Ginny giggled to herself at the thought of how Hermione might answer her question if she were awake.

"Well getting naked is up there on the list." Ginny's eyes grew as big as saucers when she heard Hermione's voice.

"Hermione?!" Hermione just laughed a sleepy laugh.

"What Gin? I don't really want your shoes in my bed and our uniforms aren't that comfy to sleep in."

When Ginny just stared at her in disbelief Hermione continued.

"You can borrow some pajamas but I would love for you to stay here. With me. In my bed." Hermione looked at her friend and when she saw that Ginny was looking at her in utter disbelief she winked and said

"Oh come on Gin, if you're gonna be shy I'll promise not to look."

Ginny just got off the bed and went to Hermione's dresser and pulled out two pairs of pajamas. She turned to hand Hermione hers and was shocked to see that she was standing very close to a half naked Hermione.

"Thanks Gin." Hermione had removed her shirt but left her bra on, as she turned away from Ginny she took it off and Ginny just stood there gawking at Hermione Granger's gorgeous bare back.

Hermione wasn't muscular or toned like Ginny but she was definitely not fat, round, pudgy or anything like that. She was perfect, not too skinny that she didn't have curves but not too curvy that she was unappealing.

All too soon a shirt was covering Ginny's object of affection. _And that was just the view from the back. Oh dear what have I gotten my self into?_ Soon Hermione's skirt was off and Ginny had the opportunity to gawk at Hermione's slender legs.

_I had better get changed while she isn't looking._ Ginny turner around and proceeded to get ready herself.

While Ginny had been too busy staring at Hermione and all her glory, she had failed to notice a mirror on Hermione's desk that had aloud the brunette to see all of Ginny's reactions.

_Ha this is fantastic! She was totally checking me out! Maybe Harry was right, maybe she does like me. Hmmm I should test this little theory out._

As Hermione turned around to tease Ginny she saw Ginny take off her bra. Hermione's words died in her throat, Ginny was very physically fit. Hermione could see Ginny's muscles move and flow as she moved around trying to get her head in the proper hole of the shirt.

Hermione saw her opportunity and pounced. She went up behind Ginny and put a hand on the exposed lower back of the red head.

"Hey Gin, need some help?" Ginny spun around and looked out an armhole of the shirt and nodded.

"You really are hopeless." Hermione laughed at her younger friend, "It almost seems like you don't want your clothes on Ms. Weasley." Ginny spluttered and tried to protest.

"No, no, no it's fine if you want to go to bed naked that's fine with me." Then under her breath Hermione muttered "More than fine."

After a few calculated adjustments Ginny had her shirt on. Hermione asked if she wanted help with her pants while suggestively pulling at a belt loop. Ginny declined and turned away before she jumped her best friend.

After a few more layers were shed and a few slight brushing of arms or legs, they finally each stood on a side of Hermione's bed.

_This bed looks smaller than when we came in here. Hmmm odd. _Ginny dismissed the thought as an illusion, a mere trick of her brain.

_Hehehe I shrunk the bed! I shrunk the bed! Thank god for silent spells._ Hermione was rather proud of her idea.

The girls crawled into bed and chatted for a while. After a few minutes Hermione rolled off of her back and on to her stomach, which put half of her body on top of Ginny's. Even though they were laying down Ginny was still a head and shoulders taller than the petite brunette.

Ginny didn't mind Hermione's actions at all; it wasn't uncommon for them to act this way. In fact on more than one occasion people had asked if Hermione was her lover.

"Gin?" Hermione mumbled in a sleepy voice.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think that I'm pretty?" Ginny debated herself quickly on how to respond.

_I should just say a simple yes._

_**No tell her why she is, it will mean so much more.**_

_I'm not seducing her it was a simple question._

_**Make your friend feel better it's the nice thing to do.**_

_Fine you can be right this one time. This time only though, I will not make a fool of my self._

_**You don't need my help for that.**_

"Of course you are Herm. You have this curly beautiful brown hair, and your eyes are gorgeous! They're so warm, happy and kind; your eyes only hint at how smart you are. People can tell when they look you in the eyes that you're brilliant."

Ginny stopped when she felt Hermione smile and then decided to continue.

"You have a beautiful face and I would kill for your shoulders they aren't broad like mine. You are small enough to be petite but not too skinny, and you have amazing curves. And your legs. Oh don't even get me started on your legs."

Hermione shivered.

"But Hermione as beautiful as you are out side it is only a small part of what makes you so wonderful." Ginny paused to appreciate all the things that made Hermione beautiful, and when she looked down she saw that Hermione had her eyes closed.

"You are so smart and funny, not to mention you are always helping others. Hermione you are the reason that half of the house is getting good marks." Ginny smiled as she thought of the line of students that usually lead to Hermione.

"You are such a beautiful person Hermione." Ginny checked and Hermione's eyes were still closed and she was breathing deeply.

"You are beautiful but do you know why I fell in love with you?" Ginny waited as if she expected Hermione to answer. "Your smile is what I first fell in love with, and to this day every time you smile I get butterflies in my stomach."

_Oh my god! She loves me?? Harry was right, I usually hate that but I don't mind this time. What should I do now?_

**--**

**Hey reader type people I would love some reviews the amount of reviews I get has decreased and I would love for it to increase. Leave any thoughts or suggestions I will take them to heart. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Foliage

**A/N:**Sooo sorry about the delay in updating...it turns out even when I have time I'm still busy. But you don't care about excuses do you? No? I didn't think so. Well Jess this is for you, you said you wanted an update and so here it is I hope it entertains you.

I know the title is odd but I like that word (say it out loud you know you want to!)

* * *

**Foliage**

It had been a few days since Ginny spent the night in Hermione's room, and since Hermione found out that Ginny was in love with her.

For those few days Hermione hadn't said anything to Harry about what she heard and she hadn't confronted Ginny about her confession.

If she wanted me to know she would have said something while she thought I was awake. Why won't she tell me? What do I need to do to prove to her I won't turn away in disgust? I don't want to be the one to make the move…

Hermione had left lunch early to find Ginny and ran into Luna.

"Hello Luna."

"Good afternoon Hermione." Luna simply looked at Hermione with her big glazed-over eyes.

"Umm have you seen Ginny?" Even though a lot of people thought Luna was some what crazy, Hermione and Ginny were surprised to find how insightful and smart the young witch was. They had actually grown quite fond of her and her "individuality".

"Yes." Luna had stopped looking at Hermione and was looking around above both their heads.

"Can you tell me?"

"Tell you what Hermione?"

"Luna will you please tell me where Ginny is."

"Of course."

Hermione waited a few minutes before she became impatient.

"Luna where is Ginny?"

"She's out on the quidditch pitch of course." Luna cocked her head to the left and stared at Hermione for a moment.

"You know you should tell her how you feel, she would sleep better at night if she didn't think she was alone." With that Luna slowly turned around and walked off humming to herself.

"Thanks Luna." Hermione smiled and shook her head as she headed off to the quidditch pitch.

_I know Luna's right I need to tell her._

**But that doesn't mean you can't have some fun trying to get her to crack first.**

_I shouldn't put her through more pain than necessary. _

**But wouldn't it be fun to make it up to her?**

_How are you part of me?_

**I'm the part of you that wants to have fun. I'm the part of you that wants to shove Ginny up against the nearest wall and kiss her senseless. **

_But I want to love her, and have her love me. I want to make her happy in ways no one else can._

**Together we make a good team.**

Hermione's conversation with her lusty side stopped as she stepped on to the pitch. Ginny was by herself on her broom flying around, she looked so happy.

Ginny never seemed to get darker even though she spent hours out in the sun. She remained fair skinned and Hermione had admired that trait many times before.

Hermione loved watching Ginny fly especially on days like today. The sun was out and it was pleasantly warm without being too hot. There was enough wind to sweep Hermione's hair to one side but it wasn't strong enough to make flying unsafe or unpleasant for Ginny.

Ginny soared in loops around the pitch. She would zigzag after an imaginary quaffle or dodge a bludger. Ginny was graceful in every sense of the word. She could make something Hermione would normally laugh at magnetic and hypnotic to watch.

Ginny saw Hermione and waved, Hermione waved back and motioned for Ginny to come over to her.

Ginny's eyes twinkled and she turned her broom to face Hermione and then came at her at full speed.

Hermione laughed until she saw that Ginny was still coming at her and gaining speed. She shrieked and jumped out of the way and into some bushes.

Ginny had planned to pull up a few yards from Hermione but seeing the brunette jump out of the way threw her off and she ended up crashing into the stadium.

Hermione was the first to recover and when she saw Ginny in a heap by the stadium wall she ran over to her friend.

When she reached Ginny she was relieved to see Ginny laughing, then she was less than pleased with her friend.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley! You could have killed me or yourself! What were you thinking?" Hermione was a force to be reckoned with when she was mad, but Ginny couldn't make herself take the prefect seriously when she had leaves and twigs sticking every which way in her hair.

"This isn't funny Gin I could have been hurt and even worse you could be hurt and in shock and not even know it." Hermione started to look franticly at her friend to see if any thing looked out of place.

"Herm, I have control of my broom. The only reason I crashed was because you surprised me when you jumped out of the way."

Hermione looked into Ginny's green eyes and sighed.

"Fine. Since we are both ok I will let it slide."

"Good, you need to relax any way." Then with out thinking much of it Ginny put one hand on Hermione's waist and with her other hand started picking out leaves and twigs.

Hermione loved the feeling of Ginny's long fingers pulling things out of her hair and brushing through her locks.

Once Ginny had all the foliage out of Hermione's hair she looked into her friend and crush's eyes and saw something that she only saw every once in a while. It was a sparkle but not a mischievous one. She had seen it somewhere other than in Hermione's eyes but she couldn't place it.

In the blink of an eye Ginny found her back against the stands and Hermione intensely staring at her with an slightly preditory look and her hands pinning Ginny's arms against the wall.

"I need to relax do I?"

"Yeah Herm it was just a joke."

"I had a whole habitat in my hair and you call it a joke?" Hermione loved messing with Ginny it was fun to watch her squirm.

"S-s-sorry. I just thought it would be funny to startle you."

Hermione brought her face to within a few centimeters of Ginny's and whispered

"Well I guess it was kinda funny. And I guess I didn't mind you playing with my hair. In fact that felt good."

Ginny stared dumbly at her friend.

Hermione removed her hands from Ginny's arms- and moved them to Ginny's tie. She then grabbed the tie and turned around so that she had Ginny on some sort of leash.

"Come on Gin you can walk me to class."

Ginny was shocked, but she had no choice but to follow.

_Maybe I shouldn't wear ties any more. This kind of power might go to her head._

**You know you won't stop wearing them. You only wear them cause she said they were sexy. **

_Well I like ties they are sort of fun to wear and I could be in a worse position than being dragged along by Hermione Granger._

**Yeah she could be tying you to a bed with ties.**

_Ha ha very funny._

* * *

Hermione was watching Ginny in the common room; she had noticed the young red head had started dressing more boy-ish. Ginny never wore skirts anymore and she always wore a tie. She would have on a full sweater over her white button down blouse or a sweater-vest or no sweater and just the blouse and tie.

Not that Hermione was complaining Ginny could take something that could be masculine and turn it into a sexy look so easily. Every once in a while Hermione did miss the skirt and the chance to look at perfectly scupleded legs.

Ginny was scribbling furiously at a piece of parchment and she had ink smudges on her hands and face. Hermione thought she looked adorable and was surprised to find that she was sort of turned on by Ginny working so hard at something.

"Hey Gin, why don't you take a break and we can go grab some food."

When Ginny shook her head and mumbled something about not being hungry Hermione was confused. She could usually get Ginny to do what ever she wanted with out even trying.

"Come on Gin, I know you haven't eaten since breakfast. You can't run on fumes, this kitchen run will only take a few minutes." Ginny shook her head again and that made up Hermione's mind.

"Fine. We can play hard ball."

Hermione strolled over to Ginny and spun her chair around, she then sat on Ginny's lap and put her arms around Ginny's neck.

"How about now, since you're not working any way?"

Ginny frowned slightly.

Hermione lowered her lips to Ginny's ear and whispered

"Come on Gin, you know you can't resist me." When she felt Ginny start to shake her head she tried again.

"If you love me you will." With that she got up and pulled Ginny out of the chair and towards the portrait.

"W-wha…How…Herm, I can explain!"

"What's to explain? I'm cute and smart and you love me."

Hermione turned and favored Ginny with a wink.

"I'm kidding Gin. We're best friends; of course we love each other."

I should have let her explain or try to. I guess I really am stuck playing this game with her until one of us gets fed up and says some thing. When Hermione thought about it she had a very unfair advantage.

She knew that Ginny loved her. She was dragging poor Ginny around and Ginny had no idea her feelings were being returned.

That was when Hermione decided she needed a plan to tell her friend.

"Come on Red, let's go feed your bottomless pit you call a stomach."

* * *

**Ok there you go another chapter now if you want to leave thoughts, suggestions, compliments, complaints or anything feel free. Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it!**


	7. Neon Signs and Maps

**A/N** Hey since no one killed me while I was super busy and not updating regularly I decided to update a little quicker. I was going to update yesterday but fanfiction decided to spaz out on me and I couldn't log in so I'm sorry for the delay. Here is the next chap:

**Disclaimer**: Same as chap one: I own nothing but my dog and my thoughts...maybe a soccer ball

* * *

**Neon Signs and Maps**

Hermione and Ginny laughed as they walked to the kitchen, Hermione had told Ginny about how she walked in on Harry and Ron making out in an empty class. It wasn't unusual for Hermione to try to find empty class rooms, that's where she would perfect her spells.

"Those two are ridiculous. They can't keep their hands off each other."

"You can't keep your hands off me. Even now you are touching me, Ginny do you like me? I mean you never are far from my side and you are always brushing against me."

"Umm…Well…I…You...Me…" Ginny stopped walking because apparently responding and walking took more brain power than she currently had at her disposal.

"Its fine Ginny I get it you're shy." Hermione grinned evilly. "Maybe I should help you."

With out another word Hermione spun around and took Ginny's face between her hands and before Ginny could react gave her a swift peck on the lips.

Hermione had planned to just kiss Ginny's cheek but at the last minute she had wondered what Ginny tasted like so she decided to find out.

Ginny was so shocked that Hermione had already let go of her face and turned around before her heart and brain started working again. Hermione was the sweetest thing she had ever had the pleasure of tasting. She tasted slightly like fresh picked berries.

Hermione walked away just as dazed as Ginny.

"C-c-come on Gin, the kitchen is close."

Hermione turned around when Ginny didn't respond, she was still standing there looking like a troll that had been hit on the head.

_**Look at what you can make her do with a simple kiss.**_

_With Ginny no kiss will ever be simple. But it fun having that kind of power._

_**Maybe you should help the poor girl.**_

_What is this? Remorse?_

_**No I simple don't want her to drown in her own drool. What a terrible way to go. **_

Hermione walked back to Ginny and took her hand and started to pull her in the direction of the kitchen.

"That was nice." Hermione turned her shock covered face to the direction that the voice had come from.

"What was that Ginny?"

"I didn't say any thing."

"Yes you said 'that was nice' what did you mean?"

"Crap did I say that out loud? Great. Well I guess I mean it was nice to feel appreciated."

Hermione sighed she had hoped Ginny would finally make a move. After all she had just kissed her, did Ginny need a sign with neon lights and directions? Hermione batted her eyes and tried to look saucy and then in the sultriest voice she could manage she replied

"I will appreciate you every day and night if that's what you want." She emphasized the word you.

"Um Hermione I would like…"

Hermione couldn't believe it Ginny finally decided to do something.

"Hey Ginny, Hermione!' Padma Partil said as she walked by the two.

"Hey Padma." Ginny responded. Hermione simply nodded in her direction.

"You would like what Ginny?" Hermione prodded once again.

"I would like…for…you…to…take me to the kitchen I'm starved!" Ginny grinned at Hermione's face and walked ahead pulling her friend behind her.

_Dang so close!_

_**I think I know where I can find some neon letters and a map. **_

* * *

After raiding the kitchen, where the house elves had given the girls enough food to feed a small army, the girls headed back to the common rooms.

"Hey Hermione?"

"Yeah Gin?"

"Do you like anyone?"

"Yes you." Hermione hoped Ginny wouldn't chalk this up to her usual teasing.

_Dang I wish she would quit teasing me like that. If only she knew... _Ginny's step had faltered at the brunette's words, so she jogged to catch up.

"No silly I mean are you interested in some one romantically? We haven't talked about crushes for a while and I'm curious."

"Yes I do." Hermione was drawing the map hopefully Ginny could follow simple directions.

"Care to share?"

"Nope you have to figure it out, I can't baby you the whole way."

_That was an odd statement. I wonder what she meant._

By this time the girls were back in Hermione's room. They had moved a spare bed in for Ginny since she ended up crashing there just as much if not more than she did in her own bed.

As Hermione shut the door behind her picked her up and walked over to one of the beds and threw her down and climbed on top of the surprised prefect.

"Now Hermione will you tell me?"

"No."

"Fine but then you will suffer!" Ginny started tickling Hermione.

"Gin…G-G-Ginny!" Hermione tried to get Ginny to stop but she couldn't get the words out between bursts of giggles.

"You know what to do to make it stop." Hermione grabbed Ginny's shirt and tried to do anything to make Ginny stop and ended up unbuttoning a few buttons and suddenly there was a lovely view of Ginny's cleavage.

"Hey Hermione I have a question about that essay McGonagall assigned us…"

Harry looked up from his parchment as Hermione screamed Ginny's name.

"Oh well it's about time you admitted your feelings to each other. You were both so sure the other didn't feel the same way…" At Ginny's look of horror Harry gathered that he had misinterpreted the situation.

"You haven't said anything yet? Well hurry up you two." With that Harry turned and walked out of the room muttering something about finding some other smart person.

Ginny climbed off of Hermione and the bed and walked over to the desk as she buttoned her shirt.

Hermione sat up and tried to straighten her self out. Her skirt was showing a lot of leg, a fact not missed by Ginny.

_Great this is not going to go over well. Now she will think I'm some sort of freak and I will never get to spend time with her ever again. I will kill Harry if she hates me. _Ginny found and intriguing part of the carpet and started to burn a hole in it with her eyes. She stood there and fidgeted with her tie, which was now undone and simply hung around her neck.

Hermione wanted to say something but she was afraid Ginny was ready to run out of the room and never come near her again.

"Ginny?" Hermione said in the quietest voice she could muster.

Ginny didn't respond she just hung her head.

"Ginny do you know what I love the most about you?"

Ginny slowly turned around.

Hermione decided to continue, she stood up and started to take a step towards Ginny but Ginny stepped back and looked terrified.

"The part of you I love the most is that you need a map and neon signs to find the simplest solution. I have given you all the directions and hits I can afford. Now it's your move." Hermione started to walk to the door and before she walked out she turned and looked at her red headed and terrified friend.

"Ginny, I could never hate you. You are my best friend and I will always love you." Then as an after thought she added, "Your move." With that that Hermione walked out the door praying that Ginny would figure it out.

* * *

A/N: There you go the next chapter...A lot of you are saying its taking to long for them to get together...if you think so let me know so I can hurry it up a bit.

Thanks as always and feel free to leave thoughts


	8. Making a Move

Hey would you look at that two in one day! See I love free time! This one is for Jess-I hope you like it!

* * *

Making a Move

Ginny sat down on Hermione's bed and tried to sort through what had just happened.

_What the hell did Hermione mean?_

_**You know exactly what she meant.**_

_No, I know what I wanted her to mean that doesn't make it true._

_**But think about it. Harry said you both admitted your feelings. **_

_So?_

_**Oh gods are you really that thick? Both of you means more than one.**_

_Yeah I know that. What does that have to do with Hermione?_

_**It means she likes you too. **_

_Says Harry. I need more proof before I go ruin a great friendship._

_**Ok how about her saying she gave you all the hints she could? **_

_She was referring to her crush which isn't me. _

_**How do you know?**_

_Because if it was me she would just kiss me. _

_**She did.**_

Ginny had no response to her own argument. She sat on the bed for a bit going over her latest interactions with her best friend. She examined them with a fine tooth comb hoping to find an answer.

* * *

Hermione had left Ginny to sort things out on her own; at least that's what she was telling herself. The real reason she had left was she couldn't handle it if Ginny didn't feel the same way.

_I have all answers pointing to yes but for some reason I get scared. _

_**Everyone is scared. **_

_She's my best friend she will love me no matter what right?_

_**Right. So go tell her, help the poor girl out.**_

_I should but I can't I need her to do part of the work. _

_**Are you really going to test her?**_

_Why not tests are reliable. _

_**No tests are safe for you. You always exceed at them, you can study and prepare for them. With tests you are in control, with Ginny you have less control. In fact you have no control. That scares you. **_

_Shut up._

Hermione had made it to the library when she realized this was the first place Ginny would come looking for her and she needed some time to gain control of her emotions. So she turned and left.

Hermione was so distracted she didn't even notice Ron sitting a few tables away. He put his hand down mid wave as she exited the library. Ron saw how confused and scared Hermione looked and he figured it wouldn't be long before Ginny came in here looking for her.

_Those girls need to figure it out, they are gonna drive every one nuts. _Ron laughed to himself that the smartest girl in the whole school and one of the bravest people he knew couldn't figure out that she was in love with his sister. He was also surprised Ginny hadn't made a move on Hermione, Ginny was cleaver and she could hex like no one's business.

_I guess hexes can't help her figure out Hermione loves her back. _

* * *

The two girls complemented each other better than anyone else but they were too freaked out to do something about it.

Hermione made it outside and on to the grounds, she knew she shouldn't be out this late but she just needed air. She sat down on the grass and leaned against the wall. She had found a corner that was hidden but had a nice view of everything.

She sat there and closed her eyes to think. What was going to happen if Ginny figured it out? What would it mean for them? Hermione was scared and she knew it.

_**At least you finally admitted it. **_

_Yeah it feels better to admit that I'm afraid of being in love with her. Or more accurately, her being in love with me. _

_**Did we just have a growing moment?**_

_Shut up…Yes we did and it was nice wasn't it?_

_**See life isn't so bad.**_

Hermione sat and played out some possible scenarios that she might encounter. No matter which one she imagined she got a giddy dizzy feeling jus thinking about the tall, strong, beautiful red head.

* * *

Ginny had finally gathered her thoughts and had made it out into the common room, she looked around for Hermione and when she didn't see her friend she felt her stomach clench in fear.

_What if she hates me? I don't know what I did…What if she figured out what Harry meant?_

_**Chill out and go find her so you can ask her. **_

_What if she won't talk to me?_

_**Corner her.**_

_What if she runs?_

_**You can out run her easily, she isn't slow but you can run faster than some guys so I think you'll be fine. **_

_What if she never wants to see me again?_

_**You'll never know unless you go find her!**_

_Your right, I hate that you know?_

_**I know.**_

Ginny figured she would find Hermione in the library it was her safe haven after all. As the tall red head was walking the halls she saw her fellow peers and wondered what they would say or think if they knew she was in love with her best friend. She could name the people who would love her anyway, the ones that might act weird for a while, the ones that might start ignoring her and the ones that would hate her.

As she thought about it she didn't care what they thought. If she had Hermione everything would be ok. Harry and Ron would still love them, her parents would too. That realization gave Ginny the strength to walk through the doors to the library.

She looked around some tables and when she didn't see Hermione she became afraid again. She started having doubts, and then she saw Ron waving her over.

"Hey Gin."

"Hey Ron, have you seen Hermione? We were talking and then she left and I wanted…I lov…I need to tell her something."

"Sit down sis." Ron closed his book and put his homework away. He wanted no distractions.

"What? Did she tell you she never wants to see me again? Crap she did. Oh god what have I done? I have to find her and explain." Ginny started to look panicked so Ron decided to step in before she had an attack.

"No I haven't talked to her in a while. Gin she left."

"What do you mean left? Like she left the school and went home never to come back? Oh my god I have royally screwed up. I have to catch her!" Before Ron could get a word in edge wise Ginny was out the door leaving in her wake a few first years on their rears looking confused and startled.

"Oh well what's the worst she'll do?" Ron shrugged his shoulders and laughed at his little sister's over-reaction.

* * *

Hermione was looking up into the sky counting stars when figure flew by her on her left. The figure appeared to have come from the front doors of the castle. Hermione decided to look into the matter before something bad happened.

She jogged over to the front gate when she saw someone trying to get out and every time they pointed their wand at the door and said a spell they were blown back a few feet and landed on their butt. The figure would curse, stand up and try again.

Hermione only knew one person who would be that thick and stubborn, actually she knew a family of them. The flash of long red hair confirmed her suspicion, as she was about to say something to Ginny she then realized that Ginny was trying to get out of the school.

_Oh my god she figured it out and now she is trying to leave because she hates me. _

_**Depends on how you look at it. **_

_I'm looking at her trying to break out of the school what other reason could she have?_

_**You could ask her.**_

_Are you crazy?_

_**Are you? **_

_No of course not. _

_**If you let her go you are. **_

Hermione was going to rebuttal when Ginny got thrown so far she landed a few yards in front of Hermione but instead of getting up she just laid their and soon Hermione heard tears.

_**Go help her.**_

With out arguing with herself Hermione walked over until she stood next to Ginny but instead of looking at her friend she stared at the gate.

"You can't get out Gin, if you had read 'Hogwarts, A History' you would know that."

Hermione wasn't going to look at Ginny for two reasons, the first being she wasn't sure she could keep her hands to herself and the second was Ginny hated having people see her crying.

When Ginny heard her friend's voice she experienced a range of emotions in a few seconds. First was happiness she wasn't too late the next was embarrassment at being caught crying and finally she was mad. Mad that Hermione had put her through all this.

Ginny stood up and faced away from Hermione and wiped her eyes dry and used her shirt to wipe her nose. Then in a tone that was both angrier than she intended and felt lashed out.

"What are you doing here?"

"I saw some one trying to break out of the school so I thought I would check it out."

Ginny whirled around to face her friend.

"What were you thinking? They could have hurt you? If some one is trying to break out there is probably a good reason! If it hadn't have been me they could have done something terrible to you!"

"I can out duel any witch or wizard here. Older and younger than me I'm not concerned with some little hex. But I am worried about you." Hermione met Ginny's gaze with out flinching. She wasn't going to back down, especially since Ginny had reacted so rashly.

"Well that all fine and dandy then. Now if you excuse me I'm going inside." Ginny turned around and started to head inside. Before she knew it she felt a hand on her wrist.

"What do you want Hermione?" She asked in a low voice with out turning around.

"I want to know why."

"Why what?"

"Why you are so scared. I want to know why you won't do something."

"You want me to do something? Will this do it for you?" With out another word she spun around and took Hermione's face in her hands and kissed her firmly on the lips. Any thoughts of staying angry vanished as soon as it dawned on each girl what was happening.

Ginny had never wanted to kiss some one as badly as she did Hermione. She also wanted to kiss her in a different sort of way, a romantic one, not one where she was trying to prove something. Never the less Hermione's soft lips were not lost on her.

When she didn't feel Hermione kiss back after a few moments she freaked and decided that it was best to leave. She would have died right then if Hermione had kissed her back. Instead she had to leave and when she pulled back she saw the look on Hermione's face, it was one of surprise but the good kind of surprise the kind that puts a smug smile on a face. As Ginny turned and ran back to the castle she had a very smug smile plastered on her face.

Hermione stood there with a stupid grin on her face, happy as could be, that was until she realized Ginny's lips were gone. When that had registered she regretted not kissing back because Ginny was gone, she had started running and was already nearly back to the castle doors.

_Wow I guess it's my move now. _

* * *

Leave your thoughts please! I would love to know what you think! I loved all the reviews I got for the last chapter so keep them comming...

Just a thought but this doesn't mean they are together...or are they? or aren't they? You never know!

Thanks for reading!


	9. The Restricted Section

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews guys they make my day! You all seemed thrilled about the last chapter so I'm glad I could make you happy. I try to do what I can.

* * *

The Restricted Section

Ginny ran inside, past some straggling students and into the room that she and Hermione shared.

I can't believe I just kissed her! I kissed Hermione Granger and she didn't slap me! I actually think she liked it! This is great; I made a move now it's her turn.

Ginny was thrilled and still coming down from the high she had going. It amazed Ginny how good it felt to put her feelings out there and not have them rejected.

_**See I told you she liked you. **_

You were just guessing but you were right.

_**And you were so afraid. **_

_It feels good to be free of this fear. Nothing can go wrong now!_

Ginny smiled as she sat down on the spare bed and decided to wait. Being the nervous type she was Ginny couldn't sit still. She grabbed a couple quidditch magazines and a few of the scholarly ones Hermione got. She flipped through them all in a matter of minutes.

After laying back to soak up the glory of her triumph the green eyes began to close and soon she was out cold with a smile on her face.

* * *

Hermione wandered the grounds trying to come up with the best way to handle the situation. She could go find Ginny and kiss her senseless or she could take things slow.

_**Or better yet we could make her make another move. **_

_What are you talking about?_

_**We could flirt more than usual; you know do the things that will make her drool. **_

_And why would I want to do such a thing to Ginny, the girl who kissed me?_

_**Because she is so cute when she squirms. **_

True.

Hermione walked the grounds for a bit longer, happily floating with her head in the clouds dreaming of the possibilities.

When she finally got back inside and to her room she found Ginny curled up in her bed with her hair spread out around her and her uniform wrinkled.

_**You know you want to take off her clothes!**_

No I want her to be comfy and that isn't comfortable at all, I mean just look at how the clothes are tightly clinging to her…

_**I am trust me. **_

Hermione knew if she started to do much to her friend she might not stop so she opted for removing Ginny's tie and shoes. This was not an easy process because unlike the rest of the Weasleys Ginny was an incredibly light sleeper.

Hermione finally managed to remove all the unnecessary clothing she could and then laid out some pajamas for Ginny incase she woke up. Then she went and crawled into the other bed and fell asleep herself.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast the two girls went about business as almost usual. Stray glances were cast and extra touching occurred. Ginny thought that things may not have gone as well as she had thought the night before until she felt a hand on her knee.

Ginny nearly choked on her breakfast and when her friends looked at her quizzically she just nodded, letting them know she was ok. Ginny was unsure if she could make a coherent strain of words since Hermione's hand had started to lightly work its' way up and down her thigh.

When Ginny glared at Hermione she simply got a wink in return.

So this is the game she's gonna play. Well fine two can play this game.

_**But we'll lose. We both know how good Hermione is at getting what she wants. **_

If I can be stubborn I think I could hold out for a while.

A hand being removed and a leg now rubbing against hers interrupted Ginny's thoughts. She hadn't noticed how hard she was gripping the bench until she felt Hermione cover her hand with her own. Hermione just placed her hand over the straining red head's and held it firmly but comfortingly.

Ginny was surprised at how natural this felt. Even though she was enjoying all the things that were going on between her and Hermione Ginny really wanted a definite move, nothing that could be interoperated as anything but a move.

_**A move? What the hell does a 'move' mean?**_

_You think I know? This is Hermione's game I just play along._

_**This is my favorite game. **_

_Mine too. _

_**Duh I'm you and you're me. **_

_I'm not thinking to you anymore. _

_**That's only cause Hermione just leaned over and gave you a great view of her chest.**_

_Huh? Sorry._

_**See told you. **_

Ginny decided it was time to play hard ball with Hermione so she got up even though Hermione was still playing with her tie, without a word she left.

_Ha let her figure this one out. _

_**You git you're going to the library cause that's the first place she'll look.**_

_So I'm playing easy to get, it's the best hard ball to play. _

Hermione watched her best friend walk out of the Great Hall. She watched Ginny all the way out, she loved how evident it was that the young quidditch player was well toned even though she was wearing lose clothes. She watched the odd way Ginny tapped her fingers when she walked. She would touch her pointer and thumb together briefly then thumb and middle, then thumb and ring and finally thumb and pinky. When that circuit was complete she would go in reverse and when that was done she would repeat the whole process.

Hermione laughed to herself, Ginny was clearly nervous which meant she was supposed to follow.

Hermione was jerked out of her musings by a small muffin that bounced off the side of her face.

"Look Herm, just cause I want you and my sister to be happy doesn't mean I like you watching her like that." Ron was irritable this morning; he had mumbled something about Neville snoring when he had sat down.

"Stare at her like what?" Hermione snapped, she didn't really enjoy having pastries interrupting her thoughts. Especially the ones about Ginny.

"Like you want to take her into the restricted section and…"

"No Ron that's what we do." Harry lightly interrupted. He had stayed out of this conversation until now; he didn't want Ron to grill Hermione to badly particularly in the morning.

"Harry this conversation is inevitable." Ron had a point to make and he thought it was his duty as a big brother. "Plus I'm sure she would rather have it with me than Percy, Bill or worse the twins."

"Yes but they aren't even together yet."

"Is that true Hermione?" Ron turned to his brilliant friend only to find that she was running out the doors of the great hall.

"You will so pay for that later." Ron resumed eating as Harry stared at him. Harry simply smiled in admission to giving Hermione the cover to escape.

"Looking forward to it." Harry mumbled as he smiled at his best friend.

* * *

Hermione had made it into the library and was trying to make her way through the sections with out running or making much noise.

Hermione ran into a dead-end and was surprised, she knew every nook and cranny of the library and that dead-end shouldn't have been there.

"Like my personal little touch Herm?" Hermione smiled and turned to face Ginny.

"Yes actually I do. But you know you'll have to fix it or I'll have to punish you."

"I like the sound of that." Ginny smiled shyly, shocked at her own words.

"Well yes Ginny I'm a prefect and I would have to report you and you would get a detention." Hermione managed a fairly straight face.

"Oh." Ginny was disappointed at how the conversation had turned; she had wanted to stay somewhat in control.

Ginny pulled out her wand and replaced the book shelves with a levitation charm. She walked away with hunched shoulders.

"Gin?"

Ginny turned around to face Hermione, she was disappointed Hermione hadn't made a move; she didn't want to be the one making all the moves. She wanted an equal relationship.

"Yeah Herm?"

"Can we talk?"

"What ever you want." Ginny wished Hermione knew how true those words were, she would do anything for her friend.

Ginny followed Hermione but not out of the library but into the restricted section. She would have asked questions but she was afraid Hermione was mad at her.

When they were fairly deep into the restricted section Hermione stopped but didn't turn around.

_What next? _

_**Kiss her!**_

_Is that the next step?_

_**Who cares you want to do it so do it! **_

_But I'm sure there are some rules somewhere that strictly prohibit…_

_**Screw the rules and just kiss her!**_

_I don't know. _

To Ginny the silent conversation Hermione was having with herself excruciating . She didn't know what the brunette was thinking and so she turned around to leave when she felt a hand on her wrist.

"Gin?"

"What?"

"Will you wait a sec?"

Ginny cringed at the thought of more waiting, and then she decided she should let Hermione know how this was affecting her.

"No that's all I ever do is wait, I wait for you to be single, I wait for you to show me affection, I make a move and now I wait for you to make a move but instead you ask me to wait more." She was silent for a moment then continued in a calmer voice.

"Hermione I want more than to wait."

Hermione felt incredibly bad for making Ginny, her best friend her confidant, feel this way so instead of speaking she spun Ginny around and put an had behind Ginny's head and pulled her into a kiss.

* * *

**A/N: **Ooooooo now what will happen?? I bet you all saw that coming though. I hope you all liked the chapter. Please leave a review it can be about anything you want fic related or not. If you liked the chapter then let me know, if you didn't tell me what I did wrong.

Thanks for reading!


	10. Flying Lessons

**A/N:** This is a long chapter I think it's the longest so far…well it might just have to tide you over for a while…this one is mainly just fluff so if you don't like that sorry but I wanted fluff so you get fluff. I hope you guys have enjoyed your weekend but a few of us get longer ones, yeah!

**Disclaimer:** I still own nothing why do I need to put these in here (even though this is only like the third one I've put in)

* * *

**Flying Lessons**

Ginny's eyes widened in shock, she had hoped Hermione would make a move but this far exceeded any of her expectations, not that she minded in the least.

Before Hermione could pull away Ginny wrapped her free arm around her waist and pulled her close. Hermione let go of Ginny's wrist and put her free hand up to Ginny's shoulder and used it to support herself, she found she was oddly unstable.

Ginny took her newly liberated hand and placed it on Hermione's cheek, after a few seconds she brushed Hermione's face with her thumb.

The kiss was not a wildly passionate kiss it was simple and full of promise. Promise of time together. Time to have wild passionate kisses, time to explore their recently confessed feelings.

Ginny pulled back reluctantly, she was supporting herself as well as some of Hermione and the lack of oxygen was making that difficult.

When she pulled back any fears lurking in the back of her mind however small disappeared when she saw the look on Hermione's face. Her cheeks had a slightly pink tint to them and she had on a goofy smile. Ginny decided this was the best smile she had ever seen on Hermione's face. Hermione's eyes were dancing and while Ginny stared into them they searched her face for something.

"W-w-what is it Herm?" Ginny had to clear her throat before she could speak, she blushed in embarrassment.

"I want to remember this moment forever." Hermione laughed, she was happy, that was clear, her eyes had that mysterious sparkle that Ginny had seen on that day on the quidditch pitch. Suddenly it clicked; she knew where she had seen it before. She saw it when her mom looked at her dad, or when Harry looked at Ron when he thought no one was watching.

It was a look of pure adoration. Ginny was thrilled that she had found some one who would look at her like that, a look that isn't always found in a relationship, a look that truly showed how much they cared. Ginny wondered if that was how she looked at Hermione and decided it was.

"So Ginny…"

"Yeah Hermione?"

"You seem to kinda like me."

"Yeah I guess I do." Ginny blushed deeper when she saw Hermione smirk.

_Oh my god her blush is so unbelievably cute! I wish I could spend all my time watching her blush. If I wasn't watching her blush I would spend every second of every day kissing Ginny senseless. _

Hermione smiled as she realized she could spend a good amount of time kissing Ginny now that they were on the same page. Without a second thought she leaned in and captured Ginny's lips in another kiss.

Ginny wasn't going to complain if Hermione wanted to kiss her, so she returned the kiss with vigor. She wasn't too surprised when she felt Hermione ask for entrance into her mouth, she happily complied and welcomed her.

Ginny gingerly moved her had from Hermione's face and wrapped it around Hermione so that she nearly lifted the shorter girl off her feet. She smiled into the kiss when she felt Hermione grip her tighter.

Hermione put both her hands into Ginny's hair and pulled herself as close as she possibly could to the strong red head. An idea popped into Hermione's brilliant mind and she jumped up and wrapped her legs around Ginny.

Ginny was surprised by Hermione's movements but she went along with them. The unexpected weight, no matter how light Hermione was still a surprise. The sudden movement made Ginny back into a bookshelf with a thump and a slight groan.

It was Hermione's turn to smile into the kiss. She pulled back to make sure Ginny was ok, but she didn't get very far before Ginny recaptured her mouth in a fiery kiss.

After a few more minutes of kisses and bumped bookshelves Ginny put Hermione down and tried to convince the prefect to skip one class.

"Come on Hermione."

"No Gin, I have Transfiguration, I can't."

"Please? For me?" Ginny tried to pout but failed when Hermione gave her hand a tug and pulled her in for a quick kiss.

"Sorry Gin, we can continue this later."

Ginny let go of Hermione's hand and moved her hands to her tie and proceeded to loosen it.

"Stripping won't change my mind unless it's a damn good show." Hermione said as she tried not to show how bad she wanted Ginny to continue with removing her clothes.

She was, however, disappointed when Ginny didn't even take her tie off she just put it off to the side so it wasn't center.

"That's not nice Gin, please fix it."

"No."

"Ginny…"

"No, we have to go to class or we will be late." Ginny smiled mischievously and turned to leave.

"This isn't funny Ginny."

"I know I wasn't done kissing you."

"I'm being serious Ginny."

"As am I."

"Please?" Hermione was to the point of begging, she just couldn't let the tie slide.

"Nope."

Hermione moved quickly and as she adjusted the tie she pulled Ginny in for a searing kiss that left the red head dazed.

"Compromise my dear Ms. Weasley."

When Ginny didn't respond Hermione laughed and took her hand and pulled her out of the library and towards their classes.

_This is why I will wear ties. _

_**I think we should try to compromise more often. **_

_We agree on that one million percent. _

_**Good. **_

* * *

Ginny and Hermione were so thankful that it was Friday, that meant there was only a few classes between them and their long weekend. Ginny had big plans; she was going to cash in on the flying lessons, what better way to get closer to Hermione?

Ginny was in her room changing into some blue plaid Bermuda shorts that went to her knees and a white tank top, the sun had come out and it was hot so she wanted to be comfortable while they were flying. She had everything all set up now all she had to do was get Hermione out to the pitch.

Hermione had just gotten out of a particularly bad class of Potions and she was looking forward to going down to the lake and relaxing with Ginny. Snape had been in a foul mood, Hermione's theory was the sun burned him and he was taking it out on her. He had made a point to ask her questions in the middle of mixing a difficult potion and since she lost concentration she messed up her potion. Snape just looked as if the sun had gone behind a cloud and smiled cruelly and dumped out the muck she had accidentally made.

When Hermione got into her rooms she was shocked to see her clothes spread out all over her room. She pulled out her wand and was about to hex the legs she saw sticking out under her dresser doors then Ginny popped her head out and said,

"Herm! Finally! You have shorts right? You'll need them it's really hot today."

Hermione walked over to her desk and put her books down. Once she had removed her robes to reveal her uniform, she turned around to try to talk to Ginny but found Ginny to be right behind her with a look of excitement.

Ginny looked like a kid who had been told they could own a candy store. Her eyes were dancing and she could hardly stand still. Hermione looked her up and down admiring the way the tank top hugged her slim waist and showed her strong arms and shoulders, Hermione had a little thing for Ginny's shoulders.

"Ginny can we just go to the lake? I had a hard time in Snape's class today."

Ginny looked crest fallen especially when she saw the exhaustion in Hermione's eyes.

"Yeah, if you want. You'll have to give me some time to clean up the pitch though."

"Why?"

"I was going to take you flying. But since you are too tired we will go to the lake."

Hermione saw how much Ginny had wanted to take her flying and she knew that as long as she was doing something with the red head she would be happy.

"I didn't know you were going to take me flying. That sounds better than the lake."

Ginny's eyes lit up again and she bounced up and down.

"Really Herm? I mean we don't have to if you don't want to but I think you would have so much fun! We could go to the lake afterward."

"I'm sure Gin, let's go fly."

"Ok put on some shorts and a tank top…It's hot out there." Ginny turned to leave and then as an after thought she spun around and pulled Hermione into a heated kiss. She gained access into Hermione's mouth quickly and tried to convey how much she appreciated this.

Hermione responded by wrapping her arms around Ginny's neck and pulling her in closer. She felt Ginny start to quiver when she brushed her own tongue against Ginny's. Hermione moaned when she felt Ginny grind her hips against her, she responded by doing the same.

Ginny broke the kiss breathless and eyes sparkling. She smiled and gave Hermione a quick kiss on the lips.

"I've got to go now Herm or I'll never teach you to fly. I probably wouldn't ever leave this room again."

With that Ginny was out the door laughing and smiling happy as can be, not to mention really turned on.

_Wow Ginny can kiss!_

_**I didn't expect anything else. **_

_Me either, you don't see me complaining. _

_**I wonder what flying really means…**_

_It means we will get on a broom and fly. What else would it mean?_

_**Something that didn't include a broom but a bed and still sent us into the clouds. **_

_Oh. Ginny wouldn't. Would she?_

_**You heard her she had to get out of the room or she wouldn't ever leave. **_

_Oh my. _

_**I'm excited!**_

Hermione found some clothes and left for the pitch only to get there and find it empty.

_Oh crap you were right._

_**Sweet. This will be fun!**_

"Hey Herm!" Ginny called from behind the brunette.

After a swift peck on the cheek the girls got ready to fly. Even while Ginny was talking to Hermione she couldn't help but love the clothes that Hermione had picked out. She was wearing light green shorts that went to about mid thigh and a yellow camisole tank top. Hermione had managed to put all of her curls into a ponytail, having her hair back gave Ginny a great view of Hermione's neck and slim shoulders. Ginny showed Hermione everything she was going to teach her on the broom making sure she was always touching Hermione somehow. She demonstrated how to get on the broom and how to handle it.

When Ginny handed Hermione the broom Hermione took it with a shaking hand. She looked at it as if it would bite her.

"Come on Herm it won't hurt you." Ginny sent Hermione an encouraging smile and wink.

"O-o-ok if you say so." Hermione swung a leg over the broom and got on. The broom lifted enough so that her toes brushed the grass and hovered in one place.

"Ginny! Help! I'm gonna die!!" Hermione cried out terrified even though she knew that Ginny wouldn't let anything happen to her.

"Herm, you are fine! Don't worry."

"No. Help me or I leave."

"Ok, ok, ok." Ginny got on behind Hermione and put her hands over Hermione and pulled the older girl as close to her as she could.

"Better?" Ginny tried to focus on not making any sudden moves.

Hermione nodded, feeling Ginny against her settled her down and she ignored everything but the breaths that Ginny was taking trying to match her own to them. When she calmed down a bit she realized Ginny's breathing wasn't the only thing she felt, she could feel Ginny's breast against her back.

_God._

_**Sweet! This is better than any old lake.**_

_Oh god._

_**You know you like this. **_

_Oh my god._

_**Stop it you are starting to worry me.**_

_Oh my good god._

_**Ok really knock it off.**_

_We are farther off the ground._

_**God. Oh god. Oh my god. Oh my freaking god!**_

_Yeah. _

Ginny had pushed off the ground and they were now about 10 feet off the ground and she could feel the land loving bookworm tense up.

"It's ok Herm. I won't let anything happen to you."

"I want to be in back."

"What?"

"I have nothing but a stupid broom to hang on to so I want to be in back."

"The second I put us down you will make a mad dash for your safe books."

"I promise to behave if you let me be in back."

"Fine." Ginny landed the broom and Hermione was true to her word she got off and simply went behind Ginny, swung her leg over and put an iron grip around Ginny's midsection.

"I like breathing Hermione."

"And I like the ground. These are just things we have to sacrifice." Hermione buried her head into Ginny's back. She could feel how tense the quidditch player was.

"Ok I'm ready let's go." Hermione mumbled into Ginny's back.

"Ok Herm, hold on…" With that they were air born and moving slowly.

First Ginny just went around the pitch in circles then when she felt Hermione peak out over her shoulder she speed up and flew in patterns. When the iron grip on her stomach relaxed she took them higher and away from the pitch.

"Where are we going? Ginny can we go back?"

Ginny smiled and replied,

"I have a quick stop to make then yes."

They flew around some more and then Ginny took Hermione over to the lake and landed in a secluded spot. When Hermione looked around she saw a picnic basket with a blanket all laid out for them.

"Did you do this for me?" Hermione took a few steps forward, away from Ginny and towards the lunch.

"Yeah I knew you would want to go to the lake and I thought this would be a new way to get here. Do you like it?" Ginny was worried the picnic wouldn't be enough to erase the fright of flying.

Any doubts were obliterated when Hermione tackled her to the ground and covered her in kisses. Ginny started to laugh and say something about "I guess so" but Hermione covered her mouth and silenced her instantly.

They lay there, Hermione on top of Ginny, kissing for a while before they broke apart.

"I like it a lot." Hermione said with a grin.

Ginny took this moment to try to gain some control, she rolled over so that she was hovering over Hermione. Hermione wrapped her arms around Ginny's waist and pulled her so that there was no space between them. Ginny captured Hermione's lips and gently sucked on the bottom one asking for entrance.

Her request was quickly granted. Hermione let Ginny control the kiss for a bit, letting Ginny win the fight for dominance and letting her set the pace. Then she couldn't take feeling the strong abs against her so she moved one of her hands under Ginny's shirt.

Ginny's eyes shot open in surprise. She pulled back and looked at Hermione with questions on her face.

"Sorry, was that too fast?" Hermione didn't want to pressure the younger girl into anything she wasn't ready for.

"No, not to fast just a shock."

"Oh sorry." Hermione started to try to get out of under Ginny but she was surprised to find that Ginny wasn't letting her move.

"Gin…"

"I said it was a surprise not that I didn't like it." With out another word Hermione captured Ginny's lips in a passionate kiss and her hands returned to where they had been.

* * *

**A/N:** So the way I see it I gave you a long chapter so I deserve reviews…right? Hmm maybe not but I would love to see what you guys think…should I end it soon or should I keep going? Should there be some twist or should things run smoothly…I don't know what to do help my muse has seems to have run away! I would love to hear what you (all of you) would like to see happen…

Thanks for reading!


	11. Picnic

**A/N: **Wow thanks for all the reviews! That means a lot to me…it made my week that much more bearable…I should apologize for the delay in updates hides from jess so this is me apologizing (on my knees) "I am soooooooo sorry but final projects have killed me…same thing with stupid 8 page papers. Not to mention orchestra concerts and soccer. I know that I should sacrifice sleep for this and that's what I am doing now…Please don't give up on me! When school gets over things will be better I promise I just have to survive next week…finals. AHHHHHH!!"

After next week I should get back to updating a couple times a week…

Ok that's all I'm gonna say…you know the whole disclaimer thing so I don't feel the need to give it to you smart people.

* * *

**Picnic**

The girls eventually got hungry so they decided to go and eat. Ginny go to her feet first and offered a hand to Hermione who accepted it. Hermione didn't expecting how hard Ginny was going to pull and as a result the girls ended up standing very close together, their lips only a few centimeters away.

"Shall we go see what is in the basket?" Ginny whispered against Hermione's mouth.

"Yes, lets." Hermione didn't let go of Ginny's hand as she walked over to the basket. She took her seat and motioned for Ginny to follow. She was looking through the contents of the basket, when she turned to offer Ginny a strawberry she saw that Ginny looked nervous.

"You ok Gin?"

"Yeah…" Ginny may have looked nervous but her stare was intense.

"Do you have something you want to say?" Hermione tried not to giggle at the face Ginny was making; it was almost pained, yet embarrassed and determined looking.

"Yes." Ginny could hear herself ask the question but no sound was being made.

_**Come on you git just ask her!**_

_Didn't I just do that?_

_**For the tenth time, NO.**_

_Oh…_

_**Still no.**_

_Really? I was sure that time._

_**Come on I believe in you!**_

_How about…now?_

_**sigh Nope. **_

_Well crap what do you want me to do?_

_**ASK HER!**_

_I'm trying!_

_**No you are freezing up!**_

_You ask her!_

_**I can't because you can't. God sometimes I wonder about us.**_

_Me too...now?_

_**Closer you drooled that time. **_

_This is rather embarrassing. _

Hermione was laughing silently at Ginny's apparent struggle. A couple of time Ginny had managed Hermione's name but now she was just sitting there looking quite stupid her eyes slightly glazed over. Hermione decided she needed to focus the poor girl.

"Ginny?" Hermione asked in a seductive voice. It had the desired effect; Ginny's eyes were no longer glazed over.

"Uh…yeah…errr…what can I do for you Herm?" Ginny gulped as Hermione crawled saucily across the blanket so that she had a hand on either side of Ginny, who was sitting criss-cross.

"Did you have something to say?" Hermione laughed as Ginny's gaze wandered from her face to her neck and lower still.

"I…I…I think…um…I…might…you…me…out?" Ginny's eyes snapped up to Hermione's as she felt the brunette's hands grip her waist.

"You and me what Gin?" Hermione leaned in.

"Out…" Ginny managed

"Sorry I didn't catch that." Hermione had figured out what Ginny was trying to ask, she was the top of her class after all, but her heart was still racing as if she had just aced a difficult test.

"Willyougooutwithme?" Ginny grinned, proud at the fact that she had gotten it out.

"One last time Gin, I know you can do it." Hermione gave Ginny a seductive wink.

"Will…" Hermione leaned in a little more.

"You…." Ginny worked hard on forming each word on its own because it was clear that a coherent sentence was out of the question.

"Go…" Ginny focused on breathing between each word.

"Out…" Hermione gripped her waist tighter.

"With…" Hermione was nearly to Ginny's lips now.

"Me?" Ginny closed the distance and claimed her reward. After a few seconds Hermione pulled back.

"Of course silly I'm here aren't I? This is out." Ginny's jaw dropped; surely Hermione wouldn't be playing this game.

"No Herm, I want you to be my girlfriend."

"Does that make me yours but you not mine?"

"No I want us to be together…an item, like Harry and Ron but us. I want to date you and bring you flowers. I want make you smile when you are sad. I want to hug you and kiss you. I want to walk you to class and hold your hand." Ginny stopped and grinned in embarrassment.

"I know Gin, I would love to." Hermione kissed Ginny slowly, as if apologizing for dragging that out. Ginny's words had made her happy, she knew that Ginny was serious now and that brought her great comfort.

"So Herm…" Ginny pulled back surprising Hermione.

"What?" Hermione slightly pouted, she wasn't done kissing her girlfriend.

_My girlfriend…_

_**Ha we are sooo good. **_

_She is so good to us. Too good._

_**I wonder how she is in bed…**_

_Waaaay too early for those kind of thoughts…_

_**You know you already think about it.**_

_Yes WE do. Now shut up please._

"Herm?" Ginny laughed to herself Hermione's brow was furrowed and she looked slightly flushed and embarrassed.

"Sorry Gin did I space out on you?"

"Yeah just kinda." Ginny laughed and kissed Hermione on the nose.

"What did you want to ask me?"

"I don't remember…"

"Are you sure?" Hermione got back in control as she poured seduction into her voice.

"Yeah." Ginny wondered what Hermione was thinking.

Well maybe I should help jog your memory." With that Hermione attached herself to Ginny's mouth and proceeded to kiss her with everything she had.

Ginny wasn't complaining in fact she really liked how aggressive Hermione was. It was also clear that she could affect Hermione the way Hermione affected her.

Hermione repositioned herself so that she was in Ginny's lap; she wanted to make sure that she could feel as much of Ginny against her as possible. Hermione had placed herself so that she was kneeling with her knees on either side of Ginny's legs. Ginny nearly gasped when she felt Hermione push herself against her.

_**She wants to play that game?**_

_What game? Can't we just kiss?_

_**No. God sometimes you just make me want to…**_

_What game?_

_**The game to see who can be more dominate**_

_She is more dominant._

_**But we're supposed to fight for it. **_

_I like kissing better than fighting…_

_**But, oh the fun you can have with fighting.**_

_I don't really like yelling…_

_**No you git. I mean fighting as in who can turn the other on more. **_

_Ooooohhhh…I kind of like the sound of that…_

_**What would you do with out me?**_

_Boring old kissing…thinking of which…_

Hermione had broken the kiss, she knew they both would need air to continue, and boy did she want to continue. She looked into Ginny's eyes. She could fall into the depths of those green starred eyes; her eyes were filled with want. Emotions danced through her eyes as if performing a complex concert. Hermione smiled, somewhat shyly, before moving to Ginny's neck and tenderly kissing it. She stopped at Ginny's pulse point and began to nibble on it.

_She is going to win!_

_**So do something to stop her. **_

_What if we are moving to fast? Shouldn't we do other things besides making out all day?_

_**Do you want to do things besides making out?**_

_No. Yes. No. Yes…that's an unfair question! I want to make her happy, I want to get to know her. _

_**We are her best friend, we know her best. **_

_Not this side of her. _

_**Fine but there better be making out in the future!**_

_I'm sure there will be._

"Herm?"

No response from Hermione other than to keep working on the hicky she was going to give Ginny.

"Herm??" Ginny waited and tried a few more times before becoming impatient. When there was no response what so ever from Hermione she decided to take matters into her own hands. With out any warning she had flipped them over so that Hermione was once again laying under her.

"Gin! I wasn't done kissing you…again!"

"I want to talk."

"Why? Why would you talk when we could be doing other things…that are much more fun?" Hermione winked as she slid one of her legs up and down Ginny's. Ginny shivered and tried to continue.

"I want to know what you like…what you think…I want to know you." Ginny was having trouble focusing between Hermione teasing her with her eyes and her body.

"I like it when you kiss me. I think you are the sexiest person I know. And you do know me Gin, you are my best friend."

**SEE!**

"No, Hermione I want to know everything about you."

"You do."

"I didn't know you were gay."

"Well now you do."

"What else don't I know?"

"I like flowers, I think they are sweet and romantic."

"What kind of flowers?" Ginny sighed, if this was going to be like pulling teeth she was going to go back to making out.

"You figure that one out. I will however give you a hint. They aren't ugly flowers." Hermione smiled and both girls started to laugh.

"Can we walk for a bit?" Ginny wanted to do things other than make out, she still wanted to do that but she wanted a good foundation for their relationship. No mistakes were going to mess up her shot with Hermione.

"On one condition."

"Anything."

"I get to kiss you senseless in front of your brother one day."

"Herm!" Ginny was shocked as well as embarrassed.

Hermione laughed as the freckled face had taken a reddish tint in the background. Ginny wouldn't agree to this so that meant she would get to keep kissing her. Hermione congratulated herself on the brilliant scheme.

_**Nice work!**_

_I know this way I get to kiss her or I get to kiss her. _

_**We are so good!**_

_Yep. _

"Fine. But we go for the walk now." Hermione's jaw dropped, had she been standing up, instead of comfortably laying under her girlfriend, her jaw would have hit the ground.

"Wha…but….Ron….you…. me….kiss...Really?"

Ginny laughed as she got up and waved her wand at their picnic cleaning it up instantly, she reminded her self to thank Harry later for setting up the food. He had done it while she kept Hermione preoccupied on the broom.

Ginny offered Hermione a hand, who gladly took it.

"I want to walk with you that just bad Hermione." Ginny winked at her stunned girlfriend as she put and arm around the shorter girl's shoulders and lead her onto a path.

Hermione, even though she was confused at Ginny's reaction, put her arm around Ginny's waist. Neither girls were the least bit surprised to come to the same conclusion.

_This feels so right, so natural. Like this is what I've been missing my whole life. _

* * *

**A/N: **So Next chapter will be the walk I guess…I wonder what Ginny wants to talk to Hermione so badly about? Do any of you know? My muse is holding that bit of info hostage from me…help it is a mean little muse.

If you like me or my fic please leave a review…even if its not related to the chapter or fic in the least…I like reviews they make me happy and I will reply (if that is any incentive…) Oh and by the way I disabled my anonymous review blocker thing…I didn't know how to do that until I clicked on like every button I could…

Thanks for reading!!

And hopefully reviewing :)


	12. Walking, Talking and Falling

**A/N:** Hey look, under a week...life hasn't settled down but today was one of those days so I decided reality sucked and this was much better. So I'm glad to hear you all love it...it makes me so happy to know that I don't fail at life. Keep reviewing because it makes me want to update faster!

This chap is dedicated to Jess.

* * *

**Walking, Talking and Falling**

Ginny and Hermione made their way around the lake, at first with Ginny's arm around Hermione's shoulder but soon they were walking hand in hand. Hermione laughed at how child like Ginny could be. Whenever large rocks would come up, Ginny would let go of Hermione's hand and run and climb them.

Hermione was shocked at how graceful Ginny was; she would leap from bolder to bolder with out seeming to notice the difference in terrain. One rock could be flat and the next have a narrow, slanted surface but it never fazed her and she never lost her balance.

Ginny looked so beautiful, the sun behind her made her seem to have a heavenly glow. The lake and castle in the background only made her seem unreal, she belonged in one of the paintings in the school.

_No she is too beautiful for even that. _

_**Yeah…she is awful hot.**_

_She is so much more than that, she is funny, cleaver, kind and unbelievably wonderful. _

_**We have it so bad.**_

_What?! No we are too damn lucky._

_**I know that, I mean we've been bitten by the bug.**_

_Bitten? Bug? We better go back to the hospital wing and get some ointment. _

_**You git. I mean we are in LOVE. You know that feeling you get every time you see her?**_

_Yeah? I always get a turning sensation in my stomach, it would be uncomfortable but since it's Ginny, its not. _

_**That is called love.**_

_And the empty sensation? The one that makes me feel like life isn't worth living._

_**The one when she leaves? Also love. **_

_When I think about her my heart races and I feel too hot._

_**Love. **_

_When I think of her leaving me, even for a short while, I feel suffocated…like I'm drowning. _

_**Love, love, love. **_

_Love? With Ginny it only seems right._

_**Should we tell her?**_

_No not now, I don't want to scare her. _

_**Good point, god forbid she know how much she means to us. **_

_Are you mocking me?_

_**You? Never. **_

_Good. Wait that was sarcasm! _

Hermione would have continued to argue with herself for hours but instead she ran into Ginny.

Hermione was shocked when she suddenly wasn't moving forward. She had been looking at the ground but her vision never registered with her mind. Now that her mind was less occupied she found herself looking down Ginny's shirt. That made her large brain go into overdrive, Hermione had the good grace to blush as she looked up to meet Ginny's eyes.

Ginny's eyes sparkled with knowing; she knew where Hermione had looked. There wasn't enough space between them to see the ground. She smiled as the bold, saucy, seductive Hermione blushed, then it was her turn to blush as she realized that Hermione had been staring at her.

Hermione saw the look in Ginny's eyes that showed momentary dominance. She couldn't have Ginny thinking that she was the dominant one in the relationship; if she wanted it, she was going to have to fight for it.

"The view is lovely from here." Hermione said as she smirked, Ginny's blushed only deepened.

"Uh…thanks?" Ginny was looking everywhere but at Hermione.

Hermione laughed and stepped away from the blushing red head. She laughed to herself.

_**And she even dared to think that she could be in control?**_

_Oh yeah you sure showed her._

_**Now who is the sarcastic one?**_

_Not me, I'm the good kind one._

_**That makes me the one who gets what we want…like Ginny.**_

_I could get Ginny if I wanted._

_**You are too shy to get her to kiss you. **_

_Is that a dare?_

_**Only if you want it to be. **_

_It is so on._

Hermione walked until she was behind Ginny before she tapped the young red head on the shoulder. Ginny turned around and Hermione looked into her eyes and leaned in. She gently pushed her lips against Ginny's, loving the feel of them every time she kissed her. Soon the girls' lips had engaged in a sort of dance. After a few moments Ginny felt Hermione take her bottom lip between her own and gently pull. Ginny quietly moaned, and she granted Hermione access to her mouth. There was no fight for dominance, no battles to control the kiss. The girls took their time savoring every second of it; Hermione congratulated herself quietly and then poured all of her attention into kissing Ginny.

After a while the girls' need for oxygen overcame their raging hormones. Hermione had one hand tangled in Ginny's hair and the other was supporting her on Ginny's strong shoulders. Ginny had her hands gripping Hermione's waist tightly pulling her closer.

"Herm?" Ginny was slightly breathless.

"Yeah Ginny?"

"What are we?"

"We are people." Hermione was slightly confused by the question; her brain was still craving oxygen.

"No, I mean what are we, as in a couple, a secret affair or just messing around?"

"You asked me to be your girlfriend, are you regretting that?" Hermione dropped her hands and took a step back. She didn't get far before Ginny shook her head and grabbed her hands.

"No! I won't ever regret that! I mean…me…you…we…uggh!" Ginny let go of Hermione and went and sat on a rock. She had her head in her hands and she looked lost.

"Ginny if you have something to say then say it. I won't be mad or angry, I promise." Ginny looked at her girlfriend and smiled weakly.

"I…I…After…." Ginny took a deep breath and stood up. She looked at Hermione and walked over and held both her hands again.

"Ok, here I go." She looked sheepishly at the older brunette and blushed a little.

"Go on Gin." Hermione was completely baffled, and since this was a rare occurrence she was uncomfortable.

"Hermione, after a kiss like that I want to go public. I want to be able to kiss you anywhere I want. I don't want to have to hide in a classroom and I want to make sure everyone know you are mine. I can't stand it when guys hit on you, they are just lucky I haven't hexed their balls off." Ginny looked extremely adorable when she was jealous.

Hermione giggled at the thought of Ginny hexing some poor fellow's balls off. Knowing how quick Ginny was to act and not think things through she knew it wouldn't take much.

"So…you want to tell people that we are together?" A blush replaced Ginny's look of jealousy.

"Well, I mean, we don't have to announce it but if we were holding hands and someone asked I wouldn't deny it."

"Me either. I think you kinda like me."

"Yes…only kinda though." Ginny leaned in and gave Hermione a quick peck on the cheek before running off toward the castle. Hermione smiled and followed suit.

_**We are really lucky.**_

_Yep, and I wouldn't change anything. _

* * *

It was Saturday morning and Gryffindor was playing Slytherin in a few hours. Hermione had woken up to find that Ginny's bed was empty. She wandered around for a bit before she found Ron, who was playing chess with some poor first year.

"Morning Ron."

"Scram kid, I want some one to challenge me." Ron glared after the first year who ran off looking terrified.

"Why must you treat them like dirt Ronald?" Hermione shook her head as Ron set up the board again.

"They need to know their place. Plus I can't have any of them thinking I actually care about them." Hermione managed to keep her laugh to herself; Ron was the biggest softy when it came to children. He just didn't like to show it.

"What ever you say Ron. So where are Ginny and Harry?" Hermione asked as she made a move, never looking up from the board.

"Our respective lovers are getting ready for the game in their own ways. Harry is in the Room of Requirement doing what ever it is he does, he doesn't tell anyone ya know? And Ginny is outside either flying around or just walking."

Hermione grimaced as Ron took out a third pawn. He was quite frankly the best person she had ever seen, she didn't know why he bothered playing her she was terrible. That first year would have been more challenging.

"Maybe I should go find her and wish her luck." Hermione smiled as she took down Ron's first pawn, she then frowned when a knight smashed her bishop.

"No let her be. She will be plenty nervous with you there, no need to worry her before the match."

"I suppose you are right. Say why aren't you getting ready?" Hermione looked up at Ron who was usually a mess before matches. He would pace endlessly muttering about everything he could do wrong.

"I've discovered the joys of distractions. Harry was helpful this morning and now its chess. I am amazed at the power of self-fulfilling prophecies." Hermione laughed Ron was right, if he thought he would do poorly he really would, if he was even the least bit confident he was amazing.

"Well I'm glad you are relaxed."

"Me too. Hermione?"

"Yes Ron?"

"Check mate." Ron smiled as he got up and headed down to the pitch to prepare for the match.

"Good luck Ron!" Then more to herself than anyone else, "If only he would play quidditch like he plays chess."

BREAK HERE

The match was an exciting one, not that it was an important match but everyone was hyped up and excited nonetheless. Hermione had managed to snag a seat next to Neville who was chatting animatedly with Luna.

"Hullo Hermione!" Neville said warmly.

"Morning Hermione." Luna said dreamily, Hermione noticed that Luna's eyes weren't glazed over. She seemed alert and searching for something.

"Good morning you two, are you ready for the match?"

"It will be a great one!" Neville always seemed excited to watch his friends.

"I think it will be wonderful to watch."

The match started and went on for a while uneventfully. Ron was on point; he was flawless in catching the balls, blocking potential goals and getting the ball to a teammate. Ginny had nearly a couple goals with in the first few minutes.

After about twenty minutes of watching gold, red, green and black dance in the sky the score was 60-10 Gryffindor in the lead. Ginny had scored four goals and the only reason that Ron had failed to protect the goal was because there had been a cheep shot with a bludger, Slytherin was not playing nice today.

Harry was flying around the field in seemingly random patterns; it appeared he had found the snitch. Malfoy was following him, Hermione wondered if Malfoy had seen the snitch or if he was just following Harry.

Ginny had the quaffle and was avoiding anything and everything the Slytherins threw at her, bludger or player. She got up to the triple hoped goal and right as she rose out of her protected position to score a bludger hit her leg, a lucky shot but powerful enough to send her toppling over and towards the ground.

Hermione heard herself yell for Ginny and scrambled for her wand but gravity won and Ginny hit the ground with a dull thud. Hermione's voice died as she saw Ginny hit the ground, any spell or words were lost in her throat.

_Ginny._

_**Ginny!**_

For once her mind was in complete agreement. The next thing she knew she was on the floor of the stands looking up into a worried Luna's face.

* * *

Ok so now that you have read, you review and then I reply and then write the next chapter and then we do it all over again! That was my shameless plug at getting reviews...I'm impressed I have gotten as many as I have, especially with as new as I am to this...all saying such lovely things.

Thanks for reading!


	13. Hospital Beds

**A/N: **Here you go,another chapter. I hope it makes up for the cliffhanger that I left you on. Thanks for all the reviews, they make me happy.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Hospital Beds**

As Hermione slowly started to become aware of her surroundings. The first thing she noticed was it was still light out side, which meant she hadn't been out for too long. The next thing she noticed was she was in the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey was bustling about. She looked around and saw that Ginny was lying on a bed not far from her. Hermione threw back the sheets and walked over to her girlfriend.

After only taking a few steps Hermione discovered she stood up too fast, the world spun before her and the edges of her field of vision started going black. She made it over to Ginny regardless of how unsteady she was. Hermione sank to her knees at Ginny's side, she looked at Ginny who was sleeping peacefully, and she didn't look like she was in pain.

_**What if she is in a coma?**_

_I don't think she would still be here…_

_**But what if they just haven't come to take her to St. Mungo's yet?**_

_That's silly._

_**We watched her fall…that was a looonnngg way down.**_

_I know! I don't want her to be hurt, if I could have I would have switched places with her._

_**Well maybe we should rest. We won't be any good if we are unconscious too. **_

_I'm not leaving her!_

With that Hermione crawled into the bed with Ginny, as soon as she was next to Ginny she felt better. For some reason Ginny was always warm, she radiated heat and so Hermione just carefully curled herself around Ginny with out moving the sleeping red head too much.

Hermione heard Ginny sigh and felt her move as close as possible. Had Hermione not been dizzy she would have been very aroused. She still blushed as she closed her eyes and put a protective arm around her girlfriend. If some one came in and asked about the intimate position then to hell with them, this was so right, so wonderful. Hermione smiled and buried her face into Ginny's neck.

This was how Luna, Ron and Harry walked in on them, the two girls facing the same way with Ginny scooted as close to Hermione as possible and Hermione possessively keeping an arm and leg wrapped around her younger girlfriend. Seeing Hermione's face was impossible because it was buried in Ginny's neck and hidden by a mixture of red and brown hair.

"So you think they told each other?" Luna looked at the two boys who were standing side by side with their pinkies linked.

"I think so, Ginny asked me to set up a picnic for them the other day. It was a surprise for Hermione but I get the feeling like it was all part of a bigger date." Harry smiled at the sleeping girls, he was thrilled for them.

"Hermione came looking for Gin this morning you know…I think they told each other." Ron looked at his sister and his other best friend, he was happy for them but he felt the need to protect them both, which would be hard.

Hermione and Ginny shifted simultaneously and their new position was enough to make even Luna feel like she was intruding. Hermione was flat on her back and had her hands wrapped around Ginny who was laying partially on top of her. Their legs intertwined and they both had huge smiles on their faces, probably dreaming of each other. Ginny had her head on Hermione's chest and it moved up and down in a steady motion as the girls both were breathing heavily.

Harry and Ron sat on one bed near the girls and talked quietly, often laughing at each other. At one point they said something that Luna couldn't hear and she saw Ron turn beet red. It was a funny sight, while he was blushing Harry shook with silent laughter. Luna smiled at her friends that were all so happy, she wondered if Neville would ever grow a set, and ask her out.

* * *

Ginny had woken up several times during the day and was pleased to find herself still wrapped around Hermione. She blushed when she saw her brother's red hair but then she decided that if he said anything to her she would bring up him and Harry sleeping together as well. Harry and Ron were a few beds down and Harry was leaning up against the headboard with Ron's head on his shoulder and arms wrapped around each other. They looked awful cute together. She looked out a nearby window and it was quite dark now she guessed that most people had gone to bed.

Ginny looked to see if Hermione was awake and she was surprised to find two large, sparkling, brown eyes staring back at her.

"Hey there sleepy head." Hermione giggled and yawned.

"How do you feel, that was a nasty fall." Hermione looked over Ginny's body, in a different way than she had been doing for last 10 minutes. This time there was no lust, just genuine concern.

"I'm fine, really I'm fine. It hurt when I fell but I blacked out after a second and I woke up after Madam Pomfrey mended all my bones. She is just keeping me for a few hours until I feel up to moving about."

"I'm glad you are ok, I don't know what I would have done if I lost you." Hermione smiled weakly at Ginny.

"I said I was fine…you know I was released hours ago, Pomfrey told me while you were sleeping and I was awake. It's you she was worried about; normal, healthy people don't just pass out." Ginny looked at Hermione with worry, she had seen the dark circles under her friend's eyes and the cat naps that the book worm took when ever she could.

"I'm fine just a bit tired. All I need is some good sleep this weekend and I'll be fine." Hermione smiled at Ginny and kissed her girlfriend on the nose.

"That's basically what Madam Pomfrey told me, and I'm supposed to make sure you stay in bed for about 10 hours each night this weekend. I like my new job." Ginny laid her head back down on Hermione's chest and was surprised to find that Hermione's heart was racing.

"Herm, are you-" Ginny was cut off by Hermione's lips.

Ginny rolled on to her back so that Hermione was semi straddling her; Hermione complied and started kissing Ginny vigorously. Hermione was now practically laying on Ginny. Ginny had placed her hands on the red heads hips and pulled her closer, Hermione's moan was silenced by Ginny's lips. Hermione put her hands into Ginny's hair, she loved the feel of the silky red locks, and she liked to make sure Ginny would keep kissing her. Ginny's tongue brushed against Hermione's lips and she was granted access to Hermione's mouth.

The girls teased each other for a bit and it was finally determined that Ginny controlled this kiss. As dominance was established Ginny moved her hands from Hermione's waist, so that her fingers were just under her girlfriend's shirt. She loved the sensation of touching Hermione's bare skin, and it seemed as if Hermione didn't mind it any either because she ground her hips into Ginny's making both of them gasp at the sensation.

Finally air was needed and when the girls pulled apart they smiled and blushed. Each thinking that the other was the most beautiful person they had ever seen. Hermione placed a few lingering kisses on Ginny's lips, none of which were as heated as the one they had just shared. Ginny smiled happily, she could care less who won the match even though she was sure that Gryffindor had. Harry always had this uncanny knack for getting the snitch right in the knick of time.

Hermione snuggled into Ginny, she had her hand on Ginny's shoulder holding her close, while Ginny had both of her arms wrapped around Hermione's waist.

"Herm?"

"Yeah Gin?"

"I think Harry Ron and Luna already know about us…we don't exactly sleep in the most platonic positions." Hermione laughed at Ginny's description as she nodded.

_**They are asleep…**_

_Who?_

_**Ron, Harry Luna. Our 'chaperones'. **_

_So what?_

_**Well, when the people who are watching us are sleeping then we can have some fun.**_

_Oh…OH!_

_**Yeah.**_

_I love our brain. _

Hermione grinned to herself while she thought through her plan. It took some time because Ginny was running her fingers up and down her back, causing goose bumps to rise on her arms and an occasional shiver. Hermione turned her head so that her lips were at Ginny's ear lobe.

"So Ginny?" She whispered as she nibbled on Ginny's lobe.

"Y-y-y-yeah Herm?" Ginny was struggling to keep her breathing even. She had given up on tickling Hermione's back, her hand was clutching the fabric of the shirt that she had been trying to covertly look down a bit ago.

"You seem to like it when I do this." Hermione nibbled Ginny's ear lobe again; Ginny could only nod in response.

"You also seem to like it when I do this." Hermione positioned herself more on top of Ginny. She made sure she was putting weight on Ginny in all the right places. Hips against hips, chest to chest and legs intertwined. Ginny was quivering and Hermione grinned.

"What else do you like Ginny?" Ginny opened her mouth but only strangled gargle came out.

"I don't understand Ginny." Hermione rotated her hips a bit and moved from Ginny's ear to her neck, she placed kisses up and down it, occasionally paying one spot a bit more attention than the others. Ginny groaned in appreciation and was silenced by Hermione's lips covering hers.

Ginny then made a move and took her hands and placed one behind Hermione's neck and held her in place as she deepened the kiss. She placed her other hand by the hem of Hermione's shirt and worked her way under it, leaving it on the small of Hermione's back. It was Hermione's turn to moan and this gave Ginny courage. She flipped them over so that she was on top. Hermione was distracted by being impressed that they hadn't ended up on the floor. Her attention was quickly grabbed when she felt Ginny's breath tickle her ear.

"Two can play that game Ms. Ganger." With that she attached herself to Hermione's neck and found her pulse point and proceeded to give it plenty of attention.

_**What are you doing?**_

_Making sure she knows I can play the game too. _

_**She is gonna have a huge hicky tomorrow. **_

_Good. _

_**We will have to explain it. **_

_Fine, at least people will know she is taken. I'm tired of pretending to be ok with it when a guy hits on her, or pretends to ask for help with homework while trying to look down her shirt. _

_**Like you were doing earlier?**_

_I'm entitled, she is my girlfriend. I get to look and touch. _

_**Speaking of touching. **_

_Oh. God. _

Hermione had finally gotten enough of her wits about her to react, so she took one hand and put it on Ginny's firm stomach. After a while she moved it slowly upward until she was nearly touching Ginny's breasts.

Ginny and Hermione were very close to taking this to the next level when they were interrupted.

"Oye!" They heard from a very groggy Ron.

The girls sprung apart, which, given the limited space, placed Ginny on the ground. Both girls were very red and flustered. Hermione silently cursed Ron for stopping them.

"You know this wing echoes right?" Ginny blushed deeper when she heard Luna's voice followed by some stretching.

"Oh leave them alone you two, they are just in love." Harry yawned and stretched before snuggling back with Ron.

"We…we….Hermione…myself…" Hermione leaned over the side of the bed and kissed Ginny.

"What my girlfriend is trying to say is, since we are dating, an item, girlfriends, we can do what ever we damn well please." Ginny looked up into Hermione's eyes and smiled, she got up and sat on the bed with Hermione.

"About bloody well time. I thought we would have to wait for the next ice age before you two did anything." Harry laughed, pretty soon all five friends were laughing loudly.

"Glad to see you are all awake and feeling better." Madam Pomfrey said as she walked in. She strolled over to Ginny and Hermione and checked out Ginny's arms, legs and felt a couple of her ribs. All the bones, Hermione supposed that had been broken. The entire time Madam Pomfrey was poking and asking her to move things or do something, Ginny's eyes never left Hermione's. She had an intense stare, one of desire and love. Hermione knew everything would be all right.

"How do you feel Ms. Granger? Any light-headedness? Is the room standing still?" Hermione nodded to signify she was ok. She never looked away from Ginny's dazzling eyes.

Madam Pomfrey looked first at Ginny then at Hermione. She saw that neither girl cared, nor really heard what she said. She looked at Harry for confirmation and he simply nodded. She smiled and told the group.

"You are all free to go in the morning. I would let you go now but it is late enough you would get in trouble, so in the morning you may leave." With a smile and a shake of her head she exited.

"Thanks." Harry, Ron and Luna all called after her. There was a mumble from Hermione and Ginny but nothing understandable.

Harry and Ron pushed to beds together and settled in for the night. Luna opted for sleeping in a chair, it looked rather uncomfortable but she refused talking about some mythical creature that would steal her dreams if she slept in one of the beds.

Hermione and Ginny curled up in the bed together, Hermione's back to Ginny's front. Legs tangled together. Ginny put a protective arm around Hermione's stomach and pulled her closer. She sighed as she kissed her girlfriends neck and murmured good night.

* * *

Then next morning, Ginny and Hermione woke up facing each other. Arms still wrapped possessively around one another. They smiled and kissed good morning, both kept it light for fear of morning breath. Even though Hermione's hair was slightly disheveled from sleep Ginny still told her she was the most beautiful girl in the world.

"I'm so lucky to have you Hermione. Thank you for letting me show you how much I lov…that I care." Ginny blushed.

You almost told her you loved her!

_I did, didn't I?_

Yes. She looked really happy when you almost did.

_Did she now?_

_**Yes she did. We should tell her soon. **_

_I will soon. But it has to be perfect. _

_**What ever you chicken. **_

Ginny would have continued to argue with herself but Hermione wanted to go back to the dorms, change and maybe sleep for a bit more.

"Ok Herm lets go." The girls got up and quietly left. They both 'awed' at Harry and Ron cuddling and grimaced at the awkward, uncomfortable looking position Luna slept in.

Once out in the hall the girls lapsed into a comfortable silence. They never had to be talking, they both enjoyed the other's company enough silence didn't make things awkward. They walked close enough that their hands would brush and fingers touched sending currents through both of their arms.

Do it!

_No!_

Do it!

_No! You just want me to make the first move. _

_**Yeah, so? You want to do it just as bad if not worse than I want you to. **_

_That is beside the point. _

You gave her a hicky last night to stake your claim but you won't do this?

_It's different. _

Why cause its not darks while you are snogging her?This is the hall! If I do it here some one will see.

_**So? Quit being a baby and do it already. **_

_I will do it when and if I want to. _

_**Chicken shit. **_

_Leave me alone. _

Ginny shook her head in hopes of getting the voice to leave her alone. She knew it was right, she did want to do this but it took more courage than she thought she had. Then she felt Hermione purposefully bump into her. This was all she needed.

She reached over and grabbed Hermione's hand and laced their fingers. Hermione looked at her and smiled an elated smile. Hermione brought their interlocked hands to her mouth and kissed the back of Ginny's hand.

While holding hands, the couple walked down the empty halls at six o'clock on a Sunday morning. Both ready to face the world and what ever it wanted to throw at them.

* * *

**A/N: **there we go another chapter down. You can all be happy I didn't hurt Ginny. Not to mention the non-cliffhanger I left it on. I hope I am still writing what you wan to see…if not feel free to drop suggestions by and I will try to work them in. I love feed-back whether you are telling me that I misspelled something or just saying you think this is cute…it all makes me beyond happy. I tried to update quickly since you all have been so wonderful with your kind words of encouragement and just general sweetness. Thank you so much!

I feel the quick need to explain the "chicken shit" thing. That is what my grandpa and mom use to call people cowards. I just think it sounds funny, I get looked at funny when I say it so I figure I should just explain that now.


	14. A Disagreement

A/N: Hey guys your reviews mean the world to me

**A/N: **Hey guys your reviews mean the world to me! I can't help but want to write after reading them. The good news is that now I get to, because it's SUMMER!! Yeay, schools out no homework and lots of free time! And in honor of this glorious time I have written this.

Enjoy!

* * *

**A Disagreement**

Hermione had made it back to the dorms with seeing a single person. Ginny was torn about how she felt.

_It could be good cause no one saw us, so no one will be cruel. _

_**But no one knows she is yours.**_

_I want people to know that she is all mine but I don't want all the crap they will give us. _

_**You can't have one with out the other.**_

_I can dream though right?_

_**Yes, but if you dream can you make it about Hermione doing things to us?**_

_Hey! Trying to have a serious not dirty thought here. _

_**Not here. All I want is to have her take her hand and-**_

_Ok I get it you want her. How do I deal with people?_

_**Simple you deal with them along side of Hermione. She will have the same problems as you so we can all deal together…preferably in a bed. **_

_Stop thinking that! I see what you think too you know?_

_**Isn't it great? You only want me to stop cause you now want to do more than just hold her in bed. **_

_Shut up._

_**Ha. I love being right. **_

Ginny was holding Hermione to her, Hermione was facing Ginny but had her face buried into Ginny's neck. Their legs were once again intertwined and apparently Hermione moved them a lot in her sleep. Every few minutes Hermione would shift her legs and Ginny would have to try very hard not to squirm. Ginny thought she had herself under control until she felt Hermione start to kiss her neck.

"Hermione?" Ginny squeaked out. There was no response from the dark haired girl in her arms. Ginny was trying not to move too much but having Hermione's lips still kissing her neck and hands starting to wander, was making her life difficult.

"Hermione are you awake?" No response again. Suddenly Ginny gasped, Hermione's hands had found the wait band of her shorts.

Ginny couldn't take it any more, as much as it killed her to do it she had to stop Hermione. She rolled away from Hermione and onto the floor. When she peaked over the edge of the bed she was shocked to find a pair of brown pools of chocolate staring back at her. Hermione grinned evilly.

"Why don't you crawl back up here babe?" Hermione gave Ginny a seductive grin and winked. Ginny sat looking over the edge of the bed in shock, she didn't move so Hermione decided to come to her.

She army crawled across the bed until she was a few inches from Ginny's face. Ginny hadn't moved. Hermione put her mouth next to Ginny's ear and whispered.

"If you come back up here I promise to not tease you too much." She took Ginny's earlobe in between her teeth and gently began to suck. Ginny shivered.

"Y-y-you were awake? But…I…you…wha?" Ginny was confused and Hermione was doing nothing to help that.

"I wasn't awake until you started twitching and then your grip on me tightened and I figured you liked what I was doing." Hermione stated this like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh." Ginny wasn't to concerned with sounding intelligent. A plan was slowly starting to formulate in her mind.

"'Oh'? Is that all you have to say to your girlfriend as she seduces you?" Hermione was trying not to completely fall apart and laugh.

"It may be all I have to say, but it's not all I'm gonna do." With out waiting for a response, Ginny jumped from her place on the floor on to the bed. Once on the bed she rolled Hermione so that the brunette was on her back and then Ginny straddled her.

Hermione's face went from seductive to shocked to amused. Ginny loved each emotion as it swept across her face. Then before Hermione could do anything to gain the upper hand again Ginny began to kiss her.

The kiss was fiery; Ginny took no time in establishing that she was going to dominate. She took Hermione's bottom lip between hers and sucked. She nipped and demanded entrance into Hermione's mouth. Hermione quickly complied not having time to think too much and not really caring that she wasn't dominating.

_**Ginny is pretty damn hot when she wants to be in control. **_

_I'm trying to kiss her here. _

_**Yeah but come on, you know she is hot!**_

_That goes with out saying but can I get back to the kiss?_

_**Well…oh. Her hands feel really good. **_

………

Ginny had moved her hands so that they were at Hermione's waist and then she moved them up Hermione's sides letting her hands trail across her ribs. Ginny shivered along with Hermione at the feeling. Both girls were surprised at the level that they desired each other. Neither had ever felt this way any one before, it scared them as well as thrilled them.

Hermione tangled her fingers into Ginny's silky smooth hair.

_**Wow her hair feels amazing, and she hasn't even been up to take care of it. **_

_Still trying to kiss her!_

_**I'm just saying.**_

_Well don't I much prefer her lips to you. _

_**Ouch. That hurt bookworm.**_

_Bookworm? Then that makes you a…a…a…a kiss disrupter!_

_**Snappy come back. Maybe you should stick to kissing. **_

_I will thank you._

_**Have I mentioned her hair lately?**_

Ginny had been tracing her fingers along Hermione's ribs, she had enjoyed the feeling of Hermione moving under her. Before long she decided that there had to be somewhere new to explore. Her hands wandered along Hermione's stomach and lightly brushed against her breast, so lightly Hermione almost wondered if it was an accident. Whether or not it was an accident both girls moaned quietly at the sensation.

Hermione broke the kiss and looked at Ginny. Ginny's eyes were dancing and boring holes into Hermione. The desire was evident in the star shape of her green eyes. Hermione smiled at the red head and Ginny leaned in again, closing the distance between them with a slow passionate kiss that made both girls dizzy.

After about fifteen minutes of making out on the bed Hermione was surprised to find Ginny's hand on her bare thigh. The shorts she had changed into were quite short. Ginny's hand started to slowly make its way northward. Hermione's eyes opened in shock as Ginny got dangerously close to a very intimate place.

Before Ginny could register what had happened Hermione had gotten out from underneath her and was now standing on the other side of the room. Ginny couldn't make herself look at Hermione. Hermione was trying to calm her raging hormones.

_**What the hell did you do that for? **_

_She is younger than us._

_**Oh my god. One whole year, we are such cradle robbers. **_

_I don't want to make her do anything she doesn't want to do. _

_**Well I know we wanted to do that REALLY bad and I'm fairly sure since it was her hand doing the wandering she wanted it too. **_

_Yeah but…_

_**You just made this a very awkward when it could have been very good. **_

_Yeah but…_

_**Stop yeah butting me! I don't want you think to you right now. Fix this. **_

While Hermione was lecturing herself, Ginny was having her own self lecture.

_Oh my god what did you just do? _

_**Something you wanted really bad but were too much of a chicken shit to do. **_

_Well congrats, you scared her away. I hope you are happy now. _

_**On the contrary I'm quite frustrated and worked up. **_

_I know me too…but this is still your fault! _

_**Yeah but I don't think she minded too much. **_

_Then what the hell is she doing all the way over there?_

_**Trying not to jump us?**_

_Wrong. You just made a fool of us. Way to go genius. _

Ginny was too embarrassed to say anything so she just quickly got herself off the bed and ran for the door she mumbled something about breakfast. Hermione just stared after her, she was too nervous to say anything.

* * *

At breakfast Ginny was sulking. Harry looked over at her, she had her head propped up on one fist and she was using her fork to make a pattern in her food. Harry saw that she hadn't eaten anything she just moved the food around so it looked like she had nibbled here and there. As he looked around Harry was quite surprised to not see Hermione. Then suddenly it all made sense. Of course Ginny would be moping if her and Hermione had had a row.

_**Great now I get to hear about it from both of them**_

_They are both my friends so it's ok. I wonder what they could possibly fight about. _

_**Coming out?**_

_Maybe..._

Harry got up from his spot and went to sit by Ginny. He asked some first year to move, the poor girl was so startled that she squeaked and ran off, she was followed by the group of friends that she was sitting with. Harry chuckled to himself, he looked at Ginny who hadn't even acknowledged his presents. Harry decided this was going to be a very one sided conversation.

"So I thought I would tell you Gryffindor still won even though you fell." No response from Ginny, she didn't even stop tracing the pattern in her food.

"I caught the snitch as you fell…It was a great dive…" Harry looked at her and shook his head.

"Every one was really worried about you. Ron was ridiculously cute when he was trying not to have a panic attack." Still nothing, Harry started to wonder if she was catatonic.

"They found out who hit the bludger at you. It was Malfoy. He is ban from ever setting foot on the pitch again. They are trying to figure out who lent him the beater's stick." Ginny hadn't even blinked in a few minutes. Harry decided it was time for some drastic action.

"Hey Hermione!" Ginny's head whipped up, she looked both happy and scared out of her mind. She looked around for a few minutes completely at a loss for words. When she saw that Hermione was no where near her she glared at Harry.

"That was cruel. I almost...I thought…she…never mind." She smiled sadly at Harry, who could tell that smile was the hardest thing for her to do.

"Ginny, tell me what happened." Ginny looked at him and he was surprised to find her blushing.

"We…ummm…we had a…disagreement on…um…something." Ginny's blush only grew as she remembered the way Hermione had felt, smelled and sounded earlier that morning.

"A disagreement on what?" Harry had an idea of what it was considering Ginny's face now matched her hair color.

"That is not important." Ginny said rather quickly. "The important thing is we want different things right now."

_**I think she wanted the same thing as us. **_

_Then feel free to explain why she was on the other side of the room and we are not still making out or…_

_**Cause we scare each other. **_

_Damn right we do. _

Ginny looked at her food and was surprised to find that she had traced a shape in it. It was a heart with "GW + HG" in the middle. She blushed as she tried to erase the design. Harry laughed and said,

"You can't be too mad at her you clearly still like her." Ginny looked at him and started to smile, a real smile this time.

"Harry I think I love her." Harry beamed at her.

"Ginny?" Ginny froze, there was only one person that could make her stomach do flips like this with only her voice.

_Hermione!_

_**Hermione!**_

* * *

**A/N: **Ok so what do you think? Push that little button right down there…you know you want to! Just a few words or random thoughts please! I hope you all are enjoying summer cause I sure am!


	15. A Cup Of Tea

**A/N: **So I was going to write this yesterday but I ended up getting sick…it was this weird 24 hr bug but now I feel fine. So on with the chapter!

Oh thank you guys so much for all the reviews…I didn't realize how many I had…it made me feel so proud that I have this many people who think my stuff is worth reading. Thanks to all of you! And a huge round of applause to those of you who constantly review, you know who you are!

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**A Cup Of Tea**

Ginny was fairly sure her heart stopped when she heard Hermione behind her.

_OH. MY. GOD. _

_**Well there goes our brilliant romantic plan.**_

_We didn't have one! OH. MY. GOD!_

_**We would have eventually made a great romantic plan that would make her confess her love for us and then we could have shown her how much…**_

_Ok stop fanaticizing now and focus…_

_**On what?**_

_Something that will help us get out of this mess!_

…_**I've got nothing.**_

_Damn. Me neither. _

"Ginny?" Hermione tried again. Her voice was quiet, nervous and insecure. Ginny cringed at the sound of Hermione's voice. She had partially hoped she was hallucinating. Hermione was worried that Ginny hadn't meant what she said. _I love you_ those words would mean the world to her but if Ginny didn't mean them she didn't want to hear them.

_What if she didn't mean it?_

_**Then why did she say it?**_

_What if she was talking about some one else?_

_**I haven't seen her snogging any one else have you?**_

_Well no but just cause I didn't see it…_

_**How much time do we spend apart?**_

_A good healthy amount. _

_**Which is how much?**_

_About 5 hours. _

_**I meant a day not a week. **_

_Um…not much. _

_**See you are the only one she could be talking about. **_

_Well…I…uh…she…umm…_

Hermione's debate with herself was cut short when Ginny suddenly stood up and tried to run. Hermione knew if Ginny got out of the Great Hall she would never be able to catch the agile red head. So she did what she knew how to do best. She pulled out her wand and muttered a spell. The spell hit Ginny square in the back and Ginny froze mid stride.

"She is gonna hate you for that." Harry laughed. He thought this whole thing was rather silly, but at the same time so entertaining.

"Yeah well hopefully I can make her forget that she needs to be mad at me." Hermione said as she blushed and walked off to go claim her prize.

Harry laughed as Hermione cast another spell that lifted Ginny's frozen figure off the ground and strode out of the Great Hall like it was a normal day.

* * *

Hermione was too impatient to go back to the common rooms so she went directly to the Room of Requirement.

_I need a room…_

_**A room to finish what Ginny started!**_

_Don't do that, I don't want a kinky sex room!_

_**Why not? Don't try to deny it my dear, you want her!**_

_Well yeah but…_

_**So kinky sex room it is!**_

_NO!! I want a place where Ginny and I can talk and there is nothing to throw or use as a weapon, possibly even restraints. _

_**Well thought out. But not nearly as fun as a kinky sex room…but the restraints have potential. **_

The door appeared and Hermione opened it and levitated Ginny in. The room was perfect. It was homey and comforting. It had a table with two chairs and a steaming pot of tea. There was a sofa and some large comfortable chairs. A lot of places to have a nice, serious conversation.

_**And a couch to make out on!**_

_No, to talk on!_

_**If that's what you kids call it these days. **_

_Keep it down!_

_**Hehehe caught you in your little fantasy didn't I?**_

_Yes you did now shut up. _

Hermione levitated Ginny over to the large cushy chair that was facing the direction of the table and tea. She then walked over and poured her self a cup. Hermione looked over at Ginny and smiled before unfreezing her.

Ginny landed in the chair with a thump and she looked around nervously, her eyes fell on Hermione pouring a cup of tea and she relaxed instantly. Then she panicked when she remembered why she ran in the first place.

_**Or at least tried to run. **_

_Well we weren't exactly open for talking. I don't really blame her. _

_**Yeah it is kinda hot. **_

_Anything Hermione does is hot._

_**Too true, too true. **_

Ginny got up and walked over to the table sitting at the place across from Hermione. Hermione was calmly sipping her tea, or at least that's what she was trying to look like she was doing. The bookworm-gone kidnapper had to put her cup down because she was shaking too much. Hermione looked up through her eyelashes and into Ginny's gaze. She almost gasped at the look on Ginny's face.

Ginny looked like she wanted to jump across the table and kiss Hermione senseless, which wasn't far from the truth. She also looked like she wasn't mad, which surprised Hermione.

_**Shouldn't she be mad right now?**_

_I'm waiting for it…why isn't it coming?_

_**Maybe she realized that it's better to tell us!**_

That's a possibility or…

Hermione was cut short when Ginny opened her mouth and in a very calm and almost serene voice said,

"You know why I'm not hexing you to muggle London?" She then picked up her tea and took a sip, her eyes never once leaving Hermione's shocked face. Hermione opened her mouth to try and respond but no words came out and after a few tries she simply shook her head 'no'.

"Well my dear Hermione, its mainly for the reason that my wand is still in your room since I left in such a rush." Ginny was shocked at how calm she managed to sound.

_This is great! I don't sound as terrified as I feel. _

_**We just have to stay in control. That's the tricky part isn't it? **_

_Some how I think that won't be a problem. _

Ginny smiled crookedly at Hermione and continued.

"I don't really think I could hex you anyway. I wouldn't want to hurt you or anything." Ginny got up and walked around the table to Hermione and took her hand and helped her out of the wooden chair. She kept hold of the brunette's hand as she pulled Hermione behind her over to the couch. Ginny made sure she put a little sway in her hips knowing that Hermione wouldn't look away.

Ginny walked so they were both in front of the couch and then turned around. She looked at Hermione who eyes were traveling back up her body to meet her gaze with a deep blush settling in. Ginny sat down on one end of the couch and Hermione mirrored her actions on the other side.

"So, Hermione, I was wondering why we stopped this morning." Ginny's saucy and in control manner left her instantly and she was reduced to a more quiet and nervous version of herself.

"I…I…" Hermione cleared her throat. "I didn't…don't…want to pressure you into something you don't want to do." Hermione's blush grew deeper.

"Did it look or feel like I didn't want to do that?" Ginny asked quietly.

"No…I guess I'm just scared." Ginny instantly felt bad, had she pushed Hermione into something that she didn't want to do?

"I did I try to go too far? I never meant to make you uncomfortable. Oh god I'm an idiot, I can't believe I was so selfish that I didn't see that. Will you ever forgive me? If you can't don't worry I understand, I screwed that one up big time."

Hermione crawled across the couch and covered Ginny's lips with her own. Ginny was shocked and then she started kissing back. Just as she had started to put her hands on Hermione's waist Hermione pulled back. Ginny tried to follow her but Hermione put both her hands on Ginny's shoulders and pushed her back into the couch.

"Now, now Ginny. I think we need to talk." Hermione shifted so that she was straddling Ginny, and unknowingly Ginny positioned herself so that it was easier for the saucy brunette to do so.

"I don't want to talk." Ginny pouted. Her lips were slightly swollen from the kissing.

"Well Ginny, I think we need to talk before any more kissing happens." Ginny started to protest but after a quick glare from Hermione she stopped and nodded.

"I want to make this perfectly clear, I have never done anything with you that I didn't want to. You have never pressured me into doing anything I haven't wanted to."

Ginny nodded and was about to say something but Hermione put a finger on her mouth and silenced her again. Ginny kissed the finger and waited for Hermione to continue.

"Now I want you to know why I'm scared. Ginny you mean the world to me and I don't want to do anything that would make you feel pressured. I'm just scared that I'm gonna screw this up." Hermione was searching Ginny's face and eyes to make sure they were still ok.

"Is it my turn Hermione?" Ginny spoke against the soft finger on her lips, she frowned slightly as Hermione took her finger away and nodded.

"Hermione you never make me feel pressured. Well you do but its in a good way, if you didn't make half the moves you did I would be too much of a coward to do anything. Some Gryffindor I make. Just so you know you could never screw this up, I would be the one doing that." Ginny looked up into Hermione's face again, she smiled weakly and was pleased to see Hermione looking down at her smiling and getting closer.

_**What about the confession of love??**_

_I think I should let her say that when she is ready. It would be way better then any way. _

_**Fine. She has to know we heard it though. **_

_We can pretend that we came up after she said it, so we didn't hear anything. _

_**Sounds good to me. **_

_We should tell her we love her. _

_**Yeah but lets wait, this is more than enough for one day. **_

_True. _

Hermione and Ginny settled into a comfortable and playful battle for dominance. Their tongues dueling for control of the kiss. Both were very happy that everything had worked out but they knew that would not be the end of the discussion.

* * *

So how do you guys like it? Is it good, s it bad? Keep going, or give up?

If you have any ideas of what should be in future chapters or what you want to see just let me know and I will do my best to get it in there. Thanks for all the fantastic reviews they make me sooo unbelievably happy.

A special thanks to my inspiration for this chapter, yeay for Jess! This one is for you, and I think you know why…

Review and let me know what you think!

Please and thank you!


	16. Letters Home

**A/N: **Glad to hear you all are enjoying the story and may I just say THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU to all of you who reviewed once or multiple times. I have gotten over a hundred reviews and I can't tell you what that means to me. I never thought I would see the day and on my second fic? I was absolutely shocked. So again I thank you from the bottom of my heart.

I would like to apologize for my writers block its been really bad…but luckly for you I got my insperation by basicly locking myself in the computer room until something happened.

* * *

**Letters Home**

The next few weeks had been very calm and no big events had disrupted Ginny and Hermione's perfect bliss. The teachers had even started handing out less homework, the students were thankful because summer break was fast approaching and they were all anxious to go home. The teachers were more relaxed on everything, often taking the students outside for lessons using 'they need to learn in many environments' as an excuse.

Hermione was at her desk writing something and Ginny was lying on her friend's bed reading a Quidditch magazine. Only she wasn't really reading she couldn't get Hermione out of her head long enough to read a paragraph so she gave up and settled for lying on her side with the magazine on the bed in front of her and simply stared at Hermione. They had both changed into their own clothes after their last classes and Hermione was in shorts and a spaghetti strap tank top. Ginny liked her choice of clothes because she could admire both Hermione's shoulders and legs at the same time.

"What are you doing Herm?" Ginny finally asked after Hermione crumpled up and threw away the fourth piece of paper that she had been writing on.

"I'm going to tell my folks about you." Hermione muttered. Ginny's heart stopped.

_Am I ready for that? _

_**Good question.**_

_I want to tell my parents that I'm gay and then about Hermione. _

_**Well if her parents know and accept you then that will make it easier on you.**_

_How would it make it easier?_

_**Because then you have more people on your side, if you have Harry, Ron, Luna, Hermione and her parents all on your side it will help. **_

_True. I'm a little hurt she didn't ask me first though. _

_**Then talk to her we don't need another episode like the one from a few weeks ago…**_

_Too true...Fine I'll talk to her._

"Hey Hermione?" Ginny asked shyly and looked down at the bed cover that she was fidgeting with.

"Yeah Gin?" Hermione looked over at the sound of her girlfriend's voice.

"Umm could we talk about you sending that to your parents?" Ginny started to blush madly.

"Of course Gin, I was going to talk to you before I sent it and if you weren't ok I would rip it up and wait until you were ready." Hermione got up from the chair she was sitting in and sat on the floor so that she was facing Ginny who was now lying on her stomach with her head over the edge looking at the floor.

"Ok…thanks. I just want to ask you some questions." Ginny couldn't look at Hermione's face.

"Ask away. I will answer anything I can." Hermione was kind of worried about Ginny; she knew they should have talked before she wrote the letter.

"Ok. Will your parents…um…be ok with…us?" Hermione smiled even though Ginny couldn't see her.

"Yes, they know I'm gay and they have lots of friends who are gay as well." Hermione tucked Ginny's soft straight hair behind her ear so that it was a little out of her face and not creating s curtain for her to hide behind.

"Ok that's good. Would they help me tell my folks? With you and Harry and Ron and Luna of course." Ginny looked at Hermione for the first time and saw that the brunette was shocked and speechless.

"I…Ginny…um…" Hermione tried to clear her head, she was sure her parents would but she was shocked that Ginny was ready, they hadn't even mentioned coming out to her parents.

"They don't have to, it would just help cause our parents get along so well and I just thought that maybe if my folks saw that it was ok they wouldn't hate me. Not that I think they are gonna hate me I just don't want to take that chance….But like I said its not nec-" Ginny was cut off by Hermione kissing her gently. Hermione pulled back and smiled as she kept her hand on Ginny's face.

"Of course they will help you. I just didn't know you wanted to tell your folks." Hermione smiled suddenly much happier.

"Oh." That was all Ginny could manage to say, but she had a wide smile on.

"Do you want to tell them in person or through a letter?" Hermione asked gently.

"Umm I think a letter will be best cause that gives them time to talk and then I will tell them with you and your parents this summer when you guys come over for your barb-m-da-que." Ginny struggled with the muggle word.

"You mean barbeque." Hermione laughed and enunciated each syllable.

"What ever, you muggles have weird names for things." Ginny mumbled as she blushed.

"At least all our sports take place on the ground." Hermione shuddered playfully.

"Speaking of the best sport in the world, let's go fly around some more!" Ginny looked so excited that Hermione couldn't say no.

"Fine but you better let me hold on tight!" Hermione said nervously.

Ginny semi-gracefully tumbled off the bed before popping up next to Hermione's ear and whispering,

"Always babe, always." She then grabbed Hermione's hand and took off running to the pitch.

* * *

Once on the pitch Ginny had turned her back to Hermione to get some stuff set up and when she turned around she saw Hermione running away laughing. Ginny then took off after her, she could have easily caught Hermione if she wanted but Ginny knew that this was Hermione flirting so she decided to flirt back.

They ran in circles all around the pitch, Ginny always close enough to occasionally brush Hermione's back but never enough to end the game. They laughed and Hermione screamed a couple of times when she looked back to see Ginny right behind her. As Hermione tired Ginny would slow her pace even though she was barely short of breath.

After a while Hermione rolled to the ground and lay flat on her back panting. She looked up into the yellow, orange, pink sky with purple looking clouds on the horizon. She laughed again as Ginny fell down next to her. The girls weren't touching, they didn't need to be touching, they just needed to be together.

"Hey Red?" Ginny grinned at the name Hermione called her.

"Yeah Herm?" Hermione stared at the sky in slight awe. She chickened out though.

"I like the sky when it looks like this."

"Me too." Ginny frowned slightly because she knew that's not what Hermione really wanted to ask her.

"Hey Red?" Hermione tried again.

"Yeah babe?" Ginny turned and watched Hermione watch the clouds move over them. She looked nervous.

"Umm are you sure you are ready to tell your parents?" She paused and then rushed on. "I just meant that this is a very important thing and I don't want you to do it if you're not ready. You need to do it in your own time in your own way." She still didn't stop looking at the sky, now it was more out of fear than anything else.

Ginny lay back on her back and looked at the sky, she thought about what Hermione said. Was she ready? Did she want to tell her parents?

_**Yes I want to tell the world that we love Hermione. **_

_Me too. _

It was perhaps the shortest discussion with her self she had ever had and probably ever would have. Ginny took a deep breath before starting.

"I'm positive Hermione. I want them to know, I want the school to know." Hermione smiled.

"Good. But you know that I would wait for you right?" Hermione broke her stare at the sky and looked at Ginny.

"I know Hermione. And that is why I lo…like you so much." Ginny went beet red at the near slip up.

Hermione laughed to herself, she knew what Ginny had almost said but she was determined to let the redhead say it when she was ready.

"Well if you're not ready just say the word and I'll wait." Ginny rolled over and was now nearly on top of Hermione.

"I like you…" Ginny blushed as she turned her head away from Hermione so that she hopefully wouldn't see the deep blush. Hermione put her fingers under Ginny's chin and turned her girlfriend's face towards her.

"I like you too. Never forget that." Hermione then leaned in and captured Ginny's lips in a kiss. Ginny didn't argue, in fact she kissed back and moved so that she was almost on top of Hermione and deepened the kiss.

Hermione decided she wanted to be in control, so she rolled both of them over so that she was semi straddling Ginny and then she found Ginny's hands and pinned them above her head. Ginny squirmed but found that she was trapped under Hermione. Since she couldn't be dominate in position she decided that she would battle for dominance in the kiss it's self.

Hermione had gotten access to Ginny's mouth and was exploring it yet again. So Ginny changed it so that she was exploring Hermione's mouth. Hermione tried to gain control of the kiss again but Ginny wouldn't let her. They battled for a while before Hermione broke the kiss for air. Ginny smiled at her.

"I almost had my breath back. No fair Ginny." Ginny laughed and sat up so that Hermione was in her lap. They started to make out again, and after a few short minutes they heard a noise behind them.

"Ok that is just gross!" They turned around to see a gagging Ron. They pulled apart, Hermione jumped out of Ginny's lap and blushed a very cute shade of red.

"Hello dear brother, what do you want?" Ginny said with a smile but she was glaring at her brother, and if looks could kill.

"Well Hermione if you are done snogging my sister I had a question for you." Ron smirked as Hermione's blush only grew. Hermione got up and walked over to Ginny giving her a quick kiss on the cheek and whispering,

"We can finish this later, behind a locked door." Ginny turned to watch her brother leave with her girlfriend.

_At least I don't have to worry about him stealing her. Thank god he is gay. _

_**We can still be pissed at him though right?**_

_Yeah and now we get to walk in on him and Harry and piss him off. _

_**You are rather brilliant when you get mad…I love it!**_

_Thanks. And you will come up with a plan to continue that with Hermione. _

_**Deal. **_

_Brilliant. _

Ginny cleaned up the unused flying equipment and whistled as she did it thinking about how much she loved Hermione.

* * *

Ginny had gone back to the room her and Hermione were sharing, she walked around and changed into some PJs and sat down at the desk. She looked out the window that was in front of the desk and sighed. She knew that this needed to happen and she was ready for it. Now came the hard part, writing to her parents and telling them that she was a lesbian.

Ginny started with a simple _Mum and Dad. _She then stared at the paper for a few minutes before she put the quill to it and started to write. She didn't stop writing until she had said everything she wanted to say. When she was done Ginny read the letter to herself, she wasn't going to change a thing but she wanted to read it.

"_Mum and Dad,_

_I just want to start by saying I love you. You are my parents and I always will. School is _

_well; the teachers have finally let off on homework so I have lots of time. I'm enjoying _

_my time and spending most of it with Hermione. Ron is doing fine as well as far as I can _

_tell he is as happy as I've ever seen him. _

_There is one thing I would like to talk to you about. You have known that I have never _

_been girly. I've always played with boys and boy's toys. I never got much out of wearing _

_skirts and other things, they mean nothing to me and are simply an inconvenience. Well I _

_have discovered the cause of all of this. _

_Mom, Dad, I'm gay. I'm a lesbian and I'm in love. I love Hermione and I think she loves _

_me back, we have never said it to each other but we care deeply about each other. She _

_cares about me and I care about her. We have been dating for about a month and the _

_only ones who know are Ron, Harry Luna, Hermione's parents and now you. I truly _

_hope you can find it in your hearts and heads to remember all the lessons on acceptance _

_you have drilled into my head as well as my brother's heads. _

_You have always taught us to love people capable of magic or not. You have told us that _

_no one is bellow any one, whether pure blood or squib. I hope you apply these principles _

_to this matter. Just because I love another girl doesn't mean I am any different. I'm still _

_your baby girl and I still love you and will be a member of the family. I love you two so _

_much and at the barbed-de-queue Hermione's parents will be there supporting Hermione _

_and I as a couple. _

_Lots of love_

_Your baby girl, _

_Ginny"_

After Ginny read the letter she put it into an envelope and borrowed went to go Harry's owl. She opened the window when she returned with the snowy bird. She kissed Hedwig's feathery head and told her to go to the Burrow.

"Well there goes everything." She sat down at the desk and watched Hedwig's white figure fly against the purple horizon until she couldn't see her anymore. Ginny kept staring until she fell asleep. This was how Hermione came back to her room and found her.

When Hermione saw the ink smudges she knew what Ginny had done and was proud of her girlfriend. She picked up the taller girl and laid her down on the bed and climbed in behind her with a arm protectively around the younger girl's stomach.

"Night Red." Hermione whispered and drifted off.

* * *

**A/N: **Ok so this chapter is the longest I've written and its cause it was really important to me. The main reason for this is because I just came out to my parents and they both told me they still loved me and respected me and that they always would. I'm really happy and kinda emotional right now. I did what Ginny did and wrote a letter, mine however was 5 pages long but Ginny's was still based off mine. Thanks so much for your kind words and I hope they continue to flow. Let me know what you think!

Jess thanks again for all your help! It means the world to me!


	17. Letters Back

**A/N:** Here is the chapter…sorry it took so dang long. My apologizes. Dodges sharp things being thrown

Sorry for any mistakes that I make I'm doing a quick edit on this chapter and I never catch everything anyway…but I'm sorry I'm terrible at grammar and such.

Enjoy! This is for you again Jess!

* * *

**Letters Back**

Ginny and Hermione woke up the next morning and talked about Ginny's letter. Hermione was thrilled that Ginny had been as strong as she was; she knew how hard it was to come out to one's parents because there was nothing you could do to make them not hate you. If it didn't go well there was nothing you could do, you can't take it back once you say it.

_**I don't know how she did that all on her own like that. **_

_Yeah we were scared shitless. _

_**She is strong. **_

_And when she needs a shoulder to cry on or to take a break from being strong, we will be right here. _

_**And when we need a shoulder or a break she is here for us. **_

_We may be dating but we are friends first and foremost. _

_**True. Very true. **_

Hermione and Ginny didn't get out of bed they just laid there and looked at each other. Ginny was nervously grinning and Hermione was running her hands through Ginny's red locks. Hermione tucked some loose hair behind Ginny's ear and leaned in and kissed her slowly. Ginny kissed her back and using the hand she had draped over Hermione's side she pulled in the older girl and deepened the kiss.

Hermione rolled so that she was slightly on top of Ginny and sucked on her bottom lip. Ginny happily granted her access. At first the girls fought for dominance and this involved some attempts on Ginny's end to roll Hermione over but Hermione would have none of it so she removed Ginny's hands from her hips and pinned them above the younger girls head. Ginny squirmed and continued to fight.

Hermione broke their kiss to see if Ginny was still ok with everything. Hermione got a quick glance at the lust in Ginny's eyes before the red head attached herself to Hermione's neck. Ginny started kissing up and down Hermione's neck from ear to shoulder. Hermione moaned and tried to keep her hold of Ginny's hands but failed. As soon as Ginny felt her hands being released she put them back onto Hermione's hips and as she began to suck on the brunette's neck she flipped them so that she was on top straddling the older girl.

Hermione took Ginny's face between her hands and moved it from her neck, which would undoubtedly have a hicky later, to her mouth and started kissing her again. Ginny asked for entrance to the older girl's mouth this time and was quickly accepted. The girls fought for dominance and eventually Hermione decided it was Ginny's turn to win. So she let the other girl control the kiss and speed at which they went.

It wasn't long before Hermione slid her hands under Ginny's shirt and proceeded to massage the tense muscles that were the red head's washboard abs. Ginny moaned at the sensation and started to bite and nip at Hermione's neck.

"Wow….Red…" Hermione managed to gasp out between sessions of nearly hyperventilating.

"You like that babe?" Ginny asked between biting and then licking Hermione's neck and shoulder.

"Yeah hun, I like it muches." Hermione didn't care that she wasn't making sense, or even real words. It was hard to give a damn about anything when Ginny was kissing her.

Ginny started to play with the bottom of Hermione's night shirt. Hermione knew what she was trying to do and she nodded to let her girlfriend know it was ok. Ginny started to lift it up and finally got it off. Hermione felt that it had taken far too long and too much time away from their kissing so she attached herself to Ginny's lips and kissed her deeply. Hermione started to lift Ginny's shirt off and the girls sat up so that it would be easier. As Ginny lifted her arms above her head and Hermione started to remove the offending article of clothing, there was a knock on the door.

"Ignore it." Hermione muttered. Ginny nodded and started kissing Hermione again. Hermione was starting to lay back down when the door opened and over Ginny's shoulder Hermione saw Ron looking like he had just been stunned. His mouth was open and his eyes were glazed over.

"Oh. My. God!" Hermione shrieked and reached for her shirt. Ginny turned around and saw her brother and got intensely red before yelling.

"Ron, you stupid git! Turn around! Cover your eyes! Stop staring at my girlfriend!" She started yelling profanities as she reached for anything she could throw over his head to cover his eyes.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" Harry burst through the door next and when he saw the girls he covered his eyes. And then walked in front of Ron.

"Ron, come on lets get out of here mate before they both hex us, cause they could hex our balls into the disappearing cabinet if they wanted." Harry waved a hand in front of Ron's glazed over eyes.

"Ron?" Harry tried a few more times and snapped his fingers next to the now frozen Ron's ears.

"What did you do to him?" Harry asked without turning around. He tried shaking Ron a few times.

"Nothing we don't even have our wands with us. We try not to when we start making out. Plus we just woke up not too long ago." Hermione stated as she looked around for her wand.

"If I had my wand he would be in pain, not frozen." Ginny was quite angry. She started to walk over to her brother with out even putting her shirt back on.

"Um, Gin?" Hermione asked trying not to laugh at Harry who looked terrified of Ginny in her pajama bottoms and sports bra.

"What?" Ginny looked at Hermione who pointed to Ron and Harry who was now blushing.

"What? Them? You want me to worry about two gay guys checking me out?" Hermione sighed and crawled across the bed grabbing Ginny's shirt before waking over and putting it over Ginny's head.

"No I just don't want any one else to see what I dream about." Hermione quickly began to blush as she realized what she had said aloud.

"When you put it like that neither do I." Ginny winked as she put the shirt on.

"I sure don't want the same image in my head." Harry muttered.

Hermione's blush deepened as Ginny came and stood next to her and snaked her arm round Hermione's lower back and her hand rested on her waist. She put her head on Ginny's shoulder.

"Maybe you have to kiss him to wake him up." Hermione offered sarcastically hoping that the Dursleys had at least exposed him to fairy tales through Dudley. Harry snickered.

"Won't he turn into a frog?" Both Harry and Hermione were surprised to find Ginny looking serious. "What? Isn't there a muggle fairy tale about kisses turning a frog into a prince?"

"Well yeah but…" Hermione was shocked; she didn't know that Ginny knew fairy tales

"Well he isn't a frog now so wouldn't he turn into one if Harry was to kiss him?" Harry and Hermione burst into fits of laughter. Ginny stood there looking confused, she was sure she had made sense.

_Great now they are gonna laugh at me. _

_**Well if Harry and Mr. Interrupting here would leave you could make Hermione stop. **_

_I went through all that work and they are just gonna laugh at me?_

_**Hello? Opportunity to kiss Hermione here!**_

_I'm too embarrassed to do anything now. _

_**Damn. **_

Ginny stood there and crossed her arms and waited for the two to stop laughing at the joke that she didn't understand.

"I-" laughter "think, that-" more laughter, "I'll just take him-" fit of giggles, "and go." Harry scooped Ron up and threw him over his shoulder. Laughing uncontrollably as he walked out of the door.

"Oh!" Harry took something out of Ron's back pocket. "This arrived for you at breakfast Ginny, but the owl would only let Ron take it. I think it's from your parents." Hermione's laughter died instantly and Ginny frowned slightly as she walked forward and took the letter from Harry. Luckily The Boy-Who-Lived also happened to be The Boy-Who-Could-Take-A-Hint and he became serious as he walked out the door with Ron still slumped over his shoulder.

Ginny took the letter and sat down in one of the cushy chairs Hermione had put in the room. She stared at the letter and wondered what to do with it; she really didn't know if she could read it by herself. Sure she had sent the letter but that was under her control. If her parents had something bad to say this is where they would say it and there was no turning back.

Hermione looked at Ginny who looked like a lost kitten in the big chair. The younger girl was sitting with her knees brought up to her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs holding the letter out a few inches from her. Ginny put her head down on her knees and stared at the letter. Hermione calmly walked until she stood in front of her vulnerable girlfriend, she leaned over and kissed Ginny on the head and then sat on the ground in front of her and looked into Ginny's gorgeous eyes.

Ginny was clearly not even in the room. Her eyes were looking past the letter, past Hermione and off somewhere where she was safe and nothing could touch her.

"You know how I knew about the fair tales?" Ginny asked almost smiling.

"No, do you want to tell me?" Hermione put a soft hand over one of Ginny's. Ginny took the hand and quickly kissed it.

"One summer I heard you and Harry laughing about kid's tales and I didn't recognize them. They didn't sound like any I had heard so I asked my dad and he said they were probably muggle tales." Ginny laughed to herself.

"I asked him to find me a book, I don't think he was ever happier to have a daughter than that moment then. He said he would find a book and we would read it together. The very next day he came home with one. I was so excited I ran up to my room and opened it, I was confused when the pictures didn't move." Ginny smiled to herself and Hermione rubbed her thumb across her hand reassuringly.

"I waited until that night and then I asked my dad why the pictures didn't move. He said that muggles couldn't make them move. I was shocked, how did they not know how to do that? After a while I settled down and my dad read them to me. That night I think we read at least five before Mum came in and told us to go to sleep." For the first time Ginny looked at Hermione instead of through her.

"It became a ritual for us, every night we would read a few, and when we finished the book we started over. We did this for many years, it was our father-daughter time and we loved it. It wasn't long until we had them memorized. Dad loved them because they had to do with muggles and I loved them cause, it was one more thing that I could talk to you about." Ginny meet Hermione's gaze and smiled genuinely.

"What did I have to do with the fairy tales?" Hermione asked quietly, she didn't want to disrupt the calm little world Ginny was revisiting.

"Because Herm, you talked about them, and I didn't know what they were. Every time I ever heard you mention something that I didn't know I would run off and try to find something on it so that I could talk to you about it if I ever had the courage to talk to you." Ginny blushed slightly.

"Oh." Hermione felt inadequate saying that but she really had no idea that Ginny had done that.

"Then I finally had the courage to talk to you but after we hit it off I wondered 'does she like me or the person that knows things she does?' I still wonder if I hadn't done all that research, if you would still like me." Ginny looked down at her knees not able to keep eye contact with Hermione anymore.

"Oh Gin, of course I would. All those years I thought you were scared of me because I knew Harry and you liked him. I like you because of how kind, sweet, smart, clever you were and just because you are a great person. Not because you know things that I do, that was just a bonus." Hermione moved so that she was sitting on her knees, she then put a finger under Ginny's chin and lifted the other girl's face up and saw that there were tears threatening to spill.

"Hermione you don't get it do you?" Ginny asked with a sad smile on her face.

"As smart as I may appear I still miss things, what don't I get Gin?" Hermione stroked Ginny's cheek with the backs of her fingers.

"I've been in love with you from the start." Ginny's eyes got as big as sauce pans when she realized she had slipped up. Hermione stared at her, as it sunk in what the younger girl had said, a smile that lit up the room appeared on her face.

"That's good. Cause I love you too." With that she scooped up Ginny and then sat in the chair so that Ginny was now sitting in her lap with her back against the high armrest.

"Umm…I…uh…" Ginny stuttered. After a minute or two it sunk in what Hermione had said.

"You love me?" Ginny asked with a shaky voice.

"Yes, Ginny Weasley I love you with every bone in my body, with every beat of my heart I love you." Ginny looked at Hermione as if she had just sprouted another head.

"You are just telling me this now?" She asked incredulously.

_**Way to be smooth you git. **_

_Sorry I'm still stuck on Hermione saying she loved us…_

_**Well get unstuck and says something sweet**_

_You say something!_

_**No you are the romantic. I would just start kissing her!**_

_Well…that may be the best thing we can do right now._

_**Well it needs to get better!**_

_I know I know! Just let me think. _

_**Think faster!**_

_I'm trying! You are not helpful!_

_**Thinks sweet, think romantic. Just THINK!**_

_Gaaaa! You are a horrible helper!_

Luckily Hermione knew what Ginny meant. So she put the poor girl out of her misery.

"Yeah I'm telling you now. I was too afraid to say it before and I wanted it to be said when the time was right." Hermione smiled and kissed Ginny lightly on the lips. "You want to read the letter?"

"Yes, it's now or never." Ginny started opening the letter. With a deep breath she pulled it out of the envelope, Hermione gave her an encouraging smile. Ginny unfolded the letter, smiled at her father's messy writing and began to read.

"_Dear Ginny, _

_First off your mother and I just want to say that we love you. We don't hate you_

_and never will. You are our only daughter and we will always love and respect you for _

_being the strong woman you have become and are still becoming. We are also very _

_happy to hear that Hermione is making you happy; we knew that she is your best friend _

_and I always wondered if there wasn't something more there. _

_We could never hate you that would be quite cruel of us to be mad at you but _

_accept Harry and Ron. We are happy for the boys and thrilled for you girls. Hermione is _

_always welcome at our house and her parents are too. We look forward to the Barb-del-_

_que as well, it will be nice to talk to you both in person and offer our congratulations. _

_Take care dear, stick out these last few weeks of school and then you and _

_Hermione will be free for the summer. Remember that not every one is as accepting as _

_your family and friends. Try not to get in any fights and keep out of trouble." _

_Love always_

_Mum and Dad_

_P.S Make sure to tell Ron that he will have to clean his room this summer. _

Ginny finished the letter and started laughing. Hermione joined in and soon they were out of breath. Ginny wrapped her hands around Hermione's neck and gave her a deep kiss.

"I feel much better now." She said with a wide smile.

"Good. I love your parents." Hermione's smile was just as wide.

"Well I love you." Ginny said with a sparkle in her eyes.

"I love you too." Hermione leaned in and started kissing Ginny again.

The girls laughed and kissed for a large chunk of the morning before getting dressed and going to the kitchen to get some food. On the way there Ginny stopped and spun around.

"I'm gonna kill Ron and Harry!" Hermione turned to Ginny with a confused look on her face.

"Why Gin?"

"Those stupid gits told Mum and Dad and didn't bother to tell us that they were ok with them!" Ginny was fuming. Hermione took her hand and pulled her towards the kitchen.

"Well let's eat first. It's hard to kill people on an empty stomach." Ginny couldn't argue with that logic and she followed Hermione contemplating all the hexes she could use on the boys.

* * *

**A/N: **Ok another chapter down. I was going to stop it at Ginny opening the letter but then I decided to keep going. This is one of the longest chapters I've written…So yeay me!

Sorry this took so long I just wasn't focused and couldn't sit still long enough to write it. But I did it!

Well, leave your thoughts and let me know what you think.

I'm thinking of ending it after the BBQ because I suddenly got another story that popped into my head. (Yes you know what I'm talking about Kim).

And just a quick side note: Jess, babe, cars are bad. Avoid them!


	18. Revenge is Sweet

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews guys! Here is another chapter; hopefully I got it out faster than usual. As always this is for Jess, I never get tired of writing for you.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Revenge is Sweet**

Ginny spent most of the time in the kitchen grumbling about how Ron and Harry needed to die a painful death or at least suffer for a while. Hermione spent some time with the house elves trying to tell them the joys of freedom. Most of them just nodded and kept working but Hermione didn't seem to notice, she was too distracted by watching Ginny. No matter how much time Hermione spent looking at the feisty red head she never grew tired of it or got used to it. She never wanted to either, it was a sight she would love to see for eternity.

_We are really lucky. _

_**Yeah we really are. She's ours to cherish and love. **_

_She is so unbelievably sweet and caring…_

_**The bit about fairy tales was quite unexpected. **_

_I always wondered how she knew things that no one else did and how we liked so many of the same things, but I never even thought…_

_**Yeah I know what you mean…**_

_It makes me love her even more._

_**We should learn about quidditch!**_

_Are you daft?_

_**Think about how much she researched…we may never know exactly how much she did. **_

_True. _

_**Now think about how much she loves quidditch. **_

_Also true. _

_**So what's the big deal? It's one more thing that we can do for her. **_

_While were at it why don't we teach ourselves to fly?_

_**Great idea!**_

_What? No you git! I was kidding! _

_**It's a great idea. Ginny deserves the best!**_

_True…maybe a couple of tries won't hurt anything…_

_**That's the spirit!**_

Hermione was now somewhat nervous but when she looked over to Ginny and saw the younger girl sitting in a chair with her right leg bouncing up and down. Ginny was tapping her fingers in the way that Hermione had caught herself doing occasionally, usually when she was thinking of Ginny.

_**You're picking up her habits now. **_

_Well they are rather soothing. _

_**Or they remind you of her and you want to be constantly thinking about her. **_

_I…um….yes your right I never want to do anything that makes me forget about her. _

Hermione smiled and kept watching Ginny, smiling as she recognized a few of the habits Ginny did when she was either nervous of angry.

"You want to join me?" Hermione blushed as she realized that Ginny caught her staring.

"Join you?" Hermione shook her head trying to clear it a bit.

"Yes for desert, then, I figure, we'd go find the boys and kill them or at least maim them." Hermione laughed at how serious Ginny looked.

"Gin it's a little early for desert isn't it?" Hermione laughed as Ginny looked down at her watch and was genuinely surprised to still find it to be morning.

"Well…dang." Hermione smiled as an idea came to mind.

"Unless you were thinking of finishing what we started this morning…" Hermione walked over to Ginny and sat in her lap locking her wrists behind Ginny's neck.

"Umm…I….uh…well…er…revenge…" Ginny was proud to get a full word out of her mouth.

_**You think she understood that? **_

_I don't know, do you think she did? _

_**Probably not, most people don't speak stupid. **_

_Hey! That wasn't stupid! _

_**Really what was it?**_

_Well it's what ever we call it when Hermione starts to seduce us. _

_**Its Hermione seduction speak? **_

_Yes. _

_**You know how stupid you sound?**_

_Yes I do. That is why these conversations take place in my head and not out loud. _

_**Good plan. I'd stick with it if I were you. **_

Ginny smiled weakly at Hermione who let out a genuine laugh and leaned in so that her lips brushed Ginny's ear just slightly.

"You're cute when you stutter…I'll help you get the boys back." Hermione then pulled back just enough to capture Ginny in a searing kiss that left them both breathless.

The pair walked out of the kitchen hand in hand and went back to the dorms to find the boys and give them what they deserved.

* * *

They finally got back to the dorms after needing to stop and kiss in a few secluded spots on the way back. Ginny blamed Hermione's white, short skirt and lavender tank top. Hermione blamed the fact that Ginny's blue tank top made her eyes impossible to resist and the fact that the shirt showed off her fantastic stomach and strong arms and shoulders.

Once back in the common room the couple headed directly to Harry and Ron's room, they figured if Ron wasn't still frozen the boys would be undoubtedly playing chess or something.

Hermione reached up to knock and Ginny pulled her back and then pointed her wand at the door muttering a spell. There was a small explosion and Ginny strode into the room wand at the ready.

"BLOODDY HELL!" Came Ron's surprised voice.

_Looks like he isn't still paralyzed. _

"KNOCKING IS POLIET!" Harry sounded almost embarrassed.

_What the hell is going on in there? _

Hermione walked into the room and stood in front of Ginny so that hexes would wait to start flying until they could sort this out. When the dust settled Hermione nearly choked on laughter. Neither boy had their shirt on and Ron was trying to madly zip up his pants. While Harry was trying to find his pants he grabbed the bed sheets and covered up.

"You two burst in on us and get mad but if we come in here it's a bloody crime?" Ginny was furious again.

"Well bloody hell Gin, we knock. You blew our door off its' hinges. There is a bit of a difference." Ron threw Harry his pants who slipped them on under the sheets and then stood up next to Ron on the far side of the bed. Ron was staring down Ginny who was staring back and Harry was looking around nervously for his wand. He knew that if he didn't get it before Ginny lost control he may very well not live to see lunch.

"Gin, they do have a point." Hermione turned to Ginny and when the girls made eye contact the boys both dove for their wands. Hermione whipped out her wand and with out looking froze both of them.

_Where did she pull that out of? _

_**I'm not sure…that tiny skirt and tight shirt…not much room for guessing.**_

_Well it is Hermione. _

"Ok Ginny lets think about this. What do you want to do to them?"

"Kill them." Hermione shook her head and Ginny opened her mouth but no words got out before Hermione cut her off.

"Violence is not going to happen. You can talk to them and if they act like thick gits then you can have at them but we should at least hear them out." There was a laugh at the door and Ginny spun around and pointed her wand at the group of first and second years that had gathered to see the commotion.

"Get lost unless you want me to take my anger out on you." The crowed disappeared quickly. Even the first years knew that Ginny was not one to be messed with and that they might end up on the wrong end of a nasty hex if they made her too angry.

"Fine. I'll listen but if they feed us a load of bull I'm going to murder them." Hermione nodded in agreement. She said a few more spells so fast that Ginny couldn't catch what she said. Before she knew it Harry and Ron were both tied up sitting on chairs that hadn't been there two seconds ago. Hermione said another spell and they unfroze and immediately started struggling.

"Look guys, here is the deal: We talk and you give us good, honest answers and I don't turn Ginny lose on you. Sound good?" Harry and Ron looked at each other and then started laughing.

"What's so bloody funny Ron? You are such a git!" Before Hermione could stop her Ginny had left a scorch mark on the ground in front of Ron.

"Well for starters your aim. Then there is the thought of you trying to take on Harry and me." Harry stopped laughing when he saw the smirk on Ginny's face.

"You think I missed on purpose Ron? Do I need to remind you of the time when you hid my broom?" Ron paled at the memory. "You some how ended up in a coma for a few days before I finally told the nurse at St. Mungo's what I did to you." Ron gulped and nodded. Hermione made a mental note to ask Ginny what had happened, Harry did the same.

"Now we will ask you questions and you will answer them. Got it?" The boys nodded furiously now rightly afraid of Ginny's wrath. They knew if they tried to reason with her it would only mean trouble.

While Ginny conjured some comfortable chairs for Hermione and herself, Hermione repaired the door, they didn't need an audience since this was a private conversation. Harry and Ron shifted uncomfortably in their chairs and awaited the interrogation.

* * *

**A/N:** So sorry this chapter was shorter but I really wanted to get it out sooner. I know its not a good spot to stop but I really don't know how long the interrogation will go and I don't want this to be too long. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Leave your thoughts please. More reviews make me want to write more and faster.


	19. Prisoners

**A/N:** There has been some confusion of what Ginny wants to ask the boys and why she is so upset. At the moment Ginny is not thinking straight and she is just mad. She is mad because she was so nervous about sending that letter to her parents and having them hate her, she thinks that if Harry and Ron had told her that they had already told Molly and Arthur then she wouldn't have been so nervous. Please also keep in mind that Ginny has a short fuse and tends to over react to things (this being a great example)

I hope that makes things a little clearer and I'm sorry for any confusion. Hopefully I did a better job this time.

Enjoy!

I hope you like it again Jess, its still all yours…

* * *

**Prisoners**

Ginny sat down in one of the chairs and simply started staring at the captive boys. Hermione sat down in the other chair and her mind started racing.

_What is this really about?_

_**Ginny is hot when she is pissed…**_

_That's beside the point. There has to be more to this than she is letting on. _

_**Well she is hot when she-**_

_Will you focus for one minute? _

_**On how hot Ginny is? Sure I'll focus on that all day. **_

_Gaaa! No. Will you focus on why Ginny is so upset? _

_**Maybe cause she was more afraid to tell her parents than she let on. **_

_What do you mean? _

_**It may not have registered on a conscious level but I certainly noticed that she wasn't telling us how nervous she was. **_

_You didn't think to tell me this o' perceptive one? _

_**No not really I figured that if she was trying to hide it then I shouldn't comment on it. **_

_We could have avoided this whole mess with Harry and Ron tied up if we had talked to her. _

_**I think it's hilarious that the boys are even in this situation. **_

_Some times I hate you but…I do have to agree on the semi humor of the situation. _

Hermione looked at Ginny and she could see that she wasn't really angry at the boys. If she was the boys would be in the hospital wing and not tied to chairs. Ginny was just projecting her anger onto them.

"Hey Gin?" Ginny didn't look at Hermione or even respond. Hermione got up and walked over to Ginny and kneeled in front of her. "Ginny? Hey sweetie…" She rested her hand on Ginny's knee and the touch seemed to snap Ginny out of what ever trance she was in.

"Yeah Herm?" Ginny looked into Hermione's dark chocolate eyes, she never tired of looking into them. She could see the love that Hermione felt in there, she could see so much in them it comforted her to look into Hermione's eyes. She saw her future, love, brilliance and concern.

_Why is she worried?_

_**Maybe cause we didn't tell her everything. **_

_She didn't need to know how scared I was. _

_**Just like she doesn't need to know that after she fell asleep we cried ourselves to sleep?**_

_Exactly. No one needs to know that I cried. I'm stronger than that. _

_**It's ok to cry, to need help. Most people know how to ask for it. **_

_Well I don't. _

Ginny smiled weekly at Hermione to try and calm her girlfriend's nerves. Hermione smiled back but Ginny could tell she didn't buy it for a second.

"Ginny talk to me…please?" Hermione knew that unless she wanted to Ginny wouldn't tell her anything.

"Don't worry Hermione I'll just ask them some questions and let them go, no hurting them. Promise."

"Ginny I don't think this is really about them not telling you that they told your parents."

"You're right Herm, but that's not important." Ginny looked at Hermione and then looked down.

"Ginny if something is bugging you then you should talk to me." Hermione tried to get Ginny to look her in the eyes but couldn't.

"I'll tell you everything when I'm done with them." The conversation with Hermione had calmed Ginny down enough so that she was thinking rationally.

_**Oh my god.**_

_Now do you see what you were going to do?_

_**No…but it wasn't going to be good. **_

_Yeah I could see a mess of trouble coming. Good thing Hermione could calm you down. _

_**If I let them go now then everyone here will think I'm crazy. **_

_Well they all think you're crazy right now. So just ask them a few questions and let them go. No harm no foul. _

_**I doubt Ron will ever just let this go. **_

_Then we can just remind him of the position we found him in. _

_**Touché…I think that will work nicely.**_

_It has to, or else you are gonna be locked up. _

_**Shut up. **_

Ginny got up and walked so that she was standing in front of Harry and Ron, both looked slightly terrified. Ginny thought this was slightly funny, Harry had fought Voldemort multiple times and Ron had helped him and here they were scared of a younger witch. Ginny laughed quietly to herself, which only seemed to make Harry and Ron more scared.

"Please Ginny don't kill us…" Ron tried in a meek voice.

"I'm not going to kill you Ron." Ginny rolled her eyes. "I'm going to ask you two some questions and you will answer them honestly. If you do then you leave in one piece. If not then we'll see what happens." Ron visibly gulped but some how these words seemed to comfort Harry. He relaxed and actually smiled at Ginny.

"Ok sounds good to us. I'd shake on it but I'm a bit tied up at the moment." Harry said with a crooked smile. Hermione laughed in the background. She could tell by how even Ginny's voice was and her stance that the red head had reined in her temper and now was doing this more to scare Ron than to really get revenge.

"Fair enough Harry, Ron do you think that that's a fair deal?" Ron only nodded. "First question: How long has it been since you told mum and dad?" Harry and Ron looked at each other and then Harry turned to Ginny.

"About a month, we told them just after we started to go out." Ginny nodded.

"Next question: Was there any conflict with mum or dad about you being gay?" This question was directed to Ron, who shook his head and cleared his throat.

"N-n-no. They were very accepting and happy for Harry and me. Dad actually wrote a letter saying that I should help you see that Hermione liked you." Ginny was surprised by the last part of Ron's answer. She hadn't thought her father to be that perceptive but she was happy that he was always looking out for her.

"Why didn't you two tell me that you told them?" There was some pain in Ginny's voice and everyone could tell she was trying to hide it.

"Ginny, you and Hermione weren't together when we did tell them." Harry said in a kind voice.

"Plus it's none of your business who we tell." Ron was not as kind as Harry. Harry shot him a look that shut Ron up instantly.

"Look Ginny, we didn't think we needed to tell you that we told your parents and we didn't know you were even thinking about telling them. To be fair, you never asked us." Harry knew that reasoning with Ginny was going to be tricky and he had to go about it just the right way.

Hermione was now less worried for the boys' safety and more worried about Ginny. She knew Ginny had settled down and was no longer going to hurt the boys but she was still worried about what had brought this all on.

"That's true…and I guess your right I shouldn't be mad at you for that. You are free…Harry." Ginny waved her wand and Harry's restraints disappeared but Ron's remained.

"Gin?" Ginny just looked at Ron.

"Sis? Oh come on Gin, don't leave me like this. What did I ever do to you?" Ginny looked at him incredulously. She put her right hand on her hip and tilted her head.

"Are you kidding me Ron?" Ron shook his head. "You think you haven't done anything?" This time Ron nodded his head.

"Oh mate…" Harry buried his face in his hand, he had found a shirt and was now fully clothed. It was a dark t-shirt and his hair was stuck out at odd angles as usual.

"Ginny I really don't think I deserve this." The three teens that were untied couldn't believe that Ron was serious; they all were thinking the same exact thing.

"Ron, mate you honestly can't think of _any_thing you've done that might have angered Ginny at all?" Harry was almost beseeching Ron to figure it out.

"Well mate, it's hard to when I really haven't done anything." Ron looked truly lost.

"Ronald Weasley, you can't sit there and tell me you haven't done anything to disrupt our lives, Ginny's and mine..." Hermione asked trying to give him a hint.

"I can Hermione, cause I haven't done a damn thing."

"Oh my god Ron." Ginny started to point her wand at her brother but then changed her mind. "You know I bet Hermione could come up with the perfect hex for this situation…"

"What are you thinking love?" Hermione saw the small wink that Ginny had sent her way.

"Well I was thinking something that kept Ron from touching Harry…" Ron gaped at the girls.

"You can't be serious."

"Yeah that's torture for me too you know!" Harry had to throw that in there, he couldn't take the chance that they would go through with it.

"True, Harry doesn't deserve that." Ron sighed in relief at Hermione's words.

"How about something that keeps him from interrupting our kisses?" Ginny asked Hermione innocently.

"Sounds perfect to me Gin." Hermione walked over to the desk in the room and started writing things down on some note pad she found.

"What? Is that what this is about?" Ron looked dumbfounded.

"Well mate think about how many times you've interrupted them." Harry sympathized with the girls. He knew that if Ginny wanted to she could make it her business to always interrupt them.

"That is exactly what this is about Ron. It's kinda creepy how you always know where we are. How do you know where we are all the time?" Ginny looked at him curiously and then she looked at Hermione who was now sitting and writing furiously.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ron looked nervous.

"You know mate their right it's kind of creepy…how do you always know?" Harry was now intrigued.

"Brother's instinct?" Ron offered weakly.

"Yeah right I'm betting he uses the Marauders Map." Hermione offered from her chair

"N-n-n-no!" Ron was always a terrible liar, at times Ginny almost felt bad playing gambling games with him, and suddenly she felt any remorse disappear.

"Ron, you lying little git. I can't believe you used the map!" Ginny started to get angry again.

"Mate, we made a deal only to use that when we needed it." Harry was surprised that Ron sunk so low.

"Well I needed it to carry out my brotherly duties." Ron looked nervous.

"Ron I swear I'm going to-" Ginny was cut off by Hermione resting a hand on her shoulder.

"It's ok Gin, let's let Harry take care of Ron for now, I want to talk to you." Ginny looked into Hermione's eyes and saw that she wasn't doing this to protect Ron in anyway.

"Fine, Harry you know the spell to get him lose, have at it." With that she took Hermione gently by the hand and led her out the door and out of the common rooms.

Harry picked up the tablet that Hermione had been scribbling on. It was just Ginny and her own name written all over it. He laughed and looked at Ron who looked confused.

"Well mate, you're lucky she left this, it's a nasty spell, probably painful. Looks like there is some disgusting potion part to it. We better make sure it's never found." With that he ripped it up and set it on fire with his wand. Ron was too busy trying to break loose to notice that Harry had slipped a paper to Hedwig who flew out the window to await the girls' return.

"Now I have my boyfriend tied up and completely powerless and I should add he has been a bad boy…What ever shall I do?" Ron's eyes widened first in fear then they shone with lust.

* * *

Ginny lead Hermione out to the grounds, they walked to the edge of the Forbidden Forest and Ginny stopped in front of a large tree. Ginny then let go of Hermione's hand and started pacing. Hermione smiled and sat down with her back against the tree. When Ginny was like this it meant she needed to figure out what she was going to say before she said it. Ginny sometimes spewed things out with out thinking, but if it was something that she didn't want to talk about she took her time and thought it out.

Hermione leaned up against the tree and put her legs out in front of her. She knew that when Ginny was ready she would talk but until then it was better for her to keep quiet. Sometimes it surprised her how well she knew Ginny's habits and moods. She started to contemplate on how well they knew each other.

If Hermione was upset Ginny knew what to say and what not to say, she could tell if Hermione wanted to talk or to just have company. If Ginny was upset Hermione knew just how far to push her to get her to talk and when to not push her. They had become each other's support system and that was something that was special to both of them. They could each glance at the other and tell you exactly what mood they were in and how to approach them.

At one point, about ten minutes into pacing, Ginny stopped looked at Hermione, shook her head and went back to pacing. Hermione smiled and waited some more. About twenty minutes later Ginny stopped pacing and came and stood in front of Hermione. Hermione pulled her legs into a criss cross position. Ginny then sat down so that their knees were touching. She looked at Hermione and saw that Hermione really would sit out here all night if that's how long it took her to be ready to talk. Ginny decided it was now or much later so she opened her mouth and let the words that she had put into careful order fall out.

"I was-I am scared." Ginny stopped. She wanted to see Hermione's reaction, and that was all she had been able to make sense out of her jumbled thoughts.

* * *

**A/N: **Well that was fun. So there is another fairly long chapter…I hope it all makes some sense now. Ginny was so mad at the boys because she was afraid. We…you will find out what she is afraid of next chapter (benefit of being the writer, I get to know what happens…some what…) but if you think you know feel free to say so.

I also want to apologize for the last chapter I think it was absolute crap now that I go back and read it again. I'm so sorry…

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope it was better than the last…please leave your thoughts, criticism, suggestions, guesses, anything really I just would love to know what you people think.

Oh I also wanted to say thanks again for all the reviews…they mean a lot…and all of the story alerts make me happy too…it's just nice to know people read this…

Thanks again!


	20. Confessions

**A/N: **Hey guys, I'm glad you are all enjoying the story and I'm so thankful for your support. It means a lot to me.

Some of you, in the reviews guessed what Ginny was scared about and you were all in a way right so congrats. Fear is complicated so bare with me while I try and get across what I'm trying to convey…I'm not great at talking about how I feel so we'll see how well I can do expressing someone else's emotions.

A special thanks goes out to my girlfriend Jess. I couldn't have done a thing with out your help. You really are an amazing girlfriend, thanks babe. I'm so happy you are willing to bounce ideas back and forth with me and put up with all my lameness. You truly are my muse. Thank you so much, you will never know just how much you mean to me. I'm so glad to be your girl. Did I mention you are so unbelievably hot?

* * *

**Confessions**

After Ginny had mumbled out her confession of being scared she looked down as the blush crept into her cheeks. Hermione sat somewhat stunned for a moment, of all the things she was expecting Ginny to say this wasn't one of them. Ginny never flat out said what she felt, especially if it was fear, anger or any emotion she wanted to hide. If she wanted you to know how she felt she would hint at it and it would be up to you to figure it out.

"Ginny…" Hermione started after a few seconds of silence. "What are you scared of?" Ginny still wasn't looking at Hermione.

"Lots of things." Ginny shyly looked up at her girlfriend and when she did Hermione locked eyes with her and tried to tell her that she would listen to anything Ginny had to say.

"Ginny you can tell me anything." Hermione put a hand on Ginny's knee. Ginny broke the eye contact to look at the comforting hand when she looked back up into Hermione's eyes she began.

"I'm afraid you are only with me cause if you said 'no' it would have strained our friendship." Before Hermione say a thing Ginny continued, "I know you aren't the type to do that but I'm just worried that you did it cause you felt bad." Ginny looked down to her hands in her lap they were making nervous movements.

"I'm afraid I'm not good enough for you. I'm afraid that one day when we are sitting in the library and you are explaining the uses of some potion that I will never use in my life…" Ginny stopped herself from going off track, "well I'm afraid you'll realize that I'm not smart like you and that I never will be." Hermione was bursting to stop Ginny from thinking any of these thoughts for even a moment longer. But she knew that Ginny needed to say it in order for her to feel safe, it needed to be said so that Hermione could tell her that she was wrong. Ginny was truly scared and that came first to Hermione.

I can't believe she thinks this…

_**It's not like we are perfect. **_

_She should know that we aren't perfect. _

_**Oh god what if she realizes that we are just as scared as her?**_

_Well it might help her to know that we are just as insecure and frightened as she is. _

_**We love each other so why is it so bloody scary?**_

Because of how easy we can be hurt by the other person…Ginny wouldn't have to do much to hurt me…But that's the other part of love…

_**What's that?**_

Trust.

_**Trust? How so?**_

You have to trust and know with your heart that the other person won't hurt you.

We'd never hurt Ginny…

Not with out killing ourselves first.

"I'm afraid that some how me coming from a poor family will hurt us. I worry that I can't get you what you need, that I won't be able to afford what you deserve. I'm afraid that I can't be who you need, I'm afraid that you will find someone better." Ginny looked at Hermione again.

"When you find that someone better, I won't stop you. I know that in all the stories people fight for the ones they love, but as long as that person is truly better for you I'll let you go." Ginny moved so that she was sitting on her knees in front of Hermione. She held the brunette's hands in her own and Hermione could see the genuine fear in her eyes.

"I'm afraid someone will find out about us and hurt you. I couldn't live with myself if you were hurt because of me. I mean of course I'll protect you but I'm not in your year, I don't have the same classes or free periods. I'm afraid one day when I'm not there someone will hurt you and no one will be there to save you." Ginny stood up and Hermione mirrored her actions.

"I'm afraid you will find something wrong with me, I know there is a lot to choose from but I'm afraid you will find a fault so huge that it will make you hate me. I couldn't live if you hated me." Ginny turned so that she faced away from Hermione. The older girl who remained silent walked up behind her and put a hand on her arm for support. Hermione tried to use that connection to show Ginny that so far she was wrong; there was not a single one of those fears that was even remotely true. Hermione loved her, all of her.

"I'm afraid that I'll disappoint you one day. Maybe not now or soon but one day when you are as famous as Harry, and I'm still doing some low end Ministry job I'm afraid you will be ashamed of me." Ginny had turned away from Hermione so that she wouldn't cry and she was determined not to let a tear fall, she hated crying.

_**Crying is for the weak!**_

I know that. That's why I'm not crying.

_**I was saying that to remind me…you've got this down to an art form. **_

Well just remember it's not what strong witches do and growing up brothers has made us stronger than most.

_**True. Ok I think the urge has passed. **_

Good.

"I'm worried that I don't do things right. I'm still new to this so I worry I screw it up all the time and your just too kind to tell me when I do. I worry that since I'm so new to this I embarrass or frustrate you in some way. I'm afraid one day you will want someone who can do more for you and be more for you." Ginny faced Hermione again and looked her deep in the eyes. Hermione saw the watery base of the green eyes but she didn't focus on it, if Ginny knew that Hermione knew that she was close to crying she would be embarrassed.

"I worry for your safety." Hermione had to strain to hear the last confession. "I worry that one day you will take on a task too large for you and it will hurt you. I know that you aren't afraid of risks, I know that there isn't anything you couldn't solve given the right amount of time or the right spell. I still worry." Ginny looked at Hermione and gave a small weak smile. The tears that she held in check nearly remained there except for one. As it fell Hermione leaned in and kissed her face where it had stopped.

"Ginny…" Hermione took the younger girl's hands in her own and lead her back to the trunk of the tree. She sat down and Ginny followed her, when Ginny was sitting Hermione put her hands on the red head's waist and turned her around so that they were facing the same direction. She then started to pull Ginny back into her. Ginny caught on and scooted back and leaned against Hermione.

Ginny's head came to rest just bellow Hermione's chin. Ginny felt Hermione's heart beat and concentrated on it and found it calmed her down. Next she matched her breathing to Hermione's. Hermione could tell what Ginny was doing, she was calming herself down, and so she wrapped her arms around the younger girl's stomach and laced her hands. Ginny's hands were soon resting on top of hers. Once Ginny was calm Hermione cleared her throat and began.

"Ginny I have been in love with you for some time now. Even before we started going out. I was worried that I was going to ruin our friendship. I hope you know I will always be your friend. No matter what happens I'm your friend." Hermione paused and after a moment Ginny nodded, Hermione took this to mean she at least heard her.

"Ginny you are one of the brightest witches I know. You may not have all the book smarts but you are still very bright. You can get out of just about any situation when you put your mind to it. I will never think less of you just because you don't like to know what useless potions will do." Ginny nodded again a little more this time. Hermione hugged the younger girl.

"I could care less that you and your family aren't swimming in money. As long as I have you and we are together I won't need a knut. Ginny I love you not money, I never have been fond of being rich, and I've been comfortable with where my middle class family is." Ginny mumbled an acknowledgement of hearing Hermione.

_**At least she made some noise. **_

_But think about how she feels, she just dumped her heart out and laid out all her fears. _

_**But she never does that. **_

_Exactly. _

_**Oh…right. **_

"There isn't anyone better for me. No one is as good to me as you, you are the one that makes me want to wake up in the morning. So Ginny, you better fight like hell because you are the best person for me." Hermione looked down at the red head and saw a faint blush on her cheeks. She kissed the top of the red head and continued.

"I know you are the last person anyone in this school would go up against in a duel, and I know you would protect me till the ends of the world. You should know I can hold my own in a duel. I know more spells then most adults. I'll protect myself when you aren't there to do it for me." Ginny looked up at Hermione for a moment and then blushed and then went back to facing the same direction as Hermione.

"Ginny you should know there is nothing wrong with you. I think you are beautiful, funny smart, kind, loving and the best friend I've ever had. I will never hate you. Ever. If you have a fault, it's being too concerned about me. Like I said, I could never hate you, you can't hate perfection." Ginny shook her head and Hermione continued. "You are perfect to me." Hermione rubbed Ginny's stomach a bit in a comforting motion.

"How can I be disappointed or ashamed of you? Like I said you are perfect and so no matter what I will love you forever. You won't be stuck in a low end Ministry job, you have the brains to do what ever you want and I'll do anything I can to help you get your dream job." Ginny scooted back into Hermione some more and Hermione smiled. Ginny was finally starting to relax and Hermione knew that this was helping the nervous red head.

"You do everything perfectly Gin, you do more than I deserve." Ginny shook her head at this. "You do, you always make sure I'm situated before taking care of your self. You go out of you way to make sure I'm happy. You've always put me first; no one could do a better job or do more for me. Even if you are knew to this it's not a big deal cause I'm just as new." Ginny had to nod and accept that fact.

"I know I take risks and try tasks that might be too big for me but it's who I am. I like challenges; I'm always careful and make sure that I don't do anything too rash. You know I play by the rules. Ginny I'm thrilled you worry cause it means you worry but the things that you told me are nothing to worry about." Ginny nodded only slightly.

"Ginny," Hermione kissed the top of Ginny's head. "You," the tip of her ear was next. "Don't" a blush covered cheek was next. "Have to" another kiss to the cheek was next. "Worry." Ginny smiled and turned her face and met Hermione in a sweet and slow kiss.

Hermione smiled into the kiss and started to move her lips against Ginny's. Ginny's blush deepened and she turned so that she was in a more convenient position to kiss. After a few moments the simple sweet kiss wasn't enough for either girl. Hermione's hands had ended up on Ginny's waist pulling her closer and Ginny's hands we tangled in Hermione's hair and on the back of the brunette's neck pulling her closer.

Ginny deepened the kiss and sucked on Hermione's bottom lip. Hermione quickly granted her access and Ginny's tongue began to explore the now familiar territory of her girlfriend's mouth. Ginny took her time kissing Hermione, Hermione pulled Ginny closer if that was possible, she started to lean up against the tree so that they were partially reclining. Ginny slightly ground her hips into Hermione's and the brunette moaned into the kiss.

After quite some time of heated kissing had passed Ginny and Hermione broke apart. Hermione kissed the younger red head a few more times and then settled back against the tree.

"I love you Hermione." Ginny whispered into the older girl's ear as she lay her head down on her shoulder. Hermione smiled and wrapped her arms around Ginny's waist, holding her in place.

"I love you too hun." Ginny folded her arms against her stomach and lost her self to the sensation of being held by Hermione. Ginny smiled as she realized that her fears were gone. She felts safe, happy and most of all loved.

**

* * *

**A/N:Sorry this was short but I really really needed to get it out. Lets just say that there is some incentive that a certain girlfriend of mine has (Jess)…Let's say its enough to make me need to write a chapter fast…so yeah the next one should be out soon and I thought that was not a bad place to end it anyway…

Leave your thoughts…


	21. Lockers and Owls

**A/N: **Wow look at me go…another update! Woo hoo! This one is a really long one and I wrote it in one sitting…well I moved around my room a lot but I never stopped typing…except when I walked. Have you ever tried typing while you walk? It's hard!

As always this is for you Jess. You keep me happy and writing. Thank you for everything. And by the way SURPRISE!! I got it done before you could…umm… motivate….me again.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Lockers and Owls**

After Ginny's confession to Hermione the girls were even more inseparable. In public they had even been a bit more affectionate, sitting in each other's laps, holding hands, doing sweet things for the other. Most people just wrote it off to them being best friends a couple more people believed that they were a couple. No one cared though it was someone else's life and there was no proof. Some rumors started but nothing too serious.

About a week after the incident with Ron and Harry, Ron still wouldn't talk to Ginny. Harry had forgiven them and would even laugh about it but Ron was being stubborn and as usual a bit of a git about it.

"God Hermione I can't take it anymore!" Harry said one late night in the common room. Quidditch practice had just ended and Harry had changed and ran for safety.

"Still that bad?" Harry raised an eyebrow at Hermione's question. She sighed and put away the essay she had been writing.

"Well of course its still bad. Has Ginny talked about apologizing at all yet? And why the bloody hell are you writing an essay now? All the teachers have quit assigning things, even Snape."

"Ginny shouldn't apologize to Ron he was a git, he should be apologizing to her. It's a letter to the Ministry about an internship this summer. By the way Harry, Snape just doesn't show up for class anymore. Plus teachers may stop assigning things but that doesn't mean I have to stop learning, you know you could join my study group. We meet twice a week and-" Harry held his hand up and cut her off.

"Who is in this study group?" Hermione blushed. "I will not be alone with you and Ginny. I refuse. Plus if I join that means you will have to stop making out with her."

"We do have interesting conversations Harry. We use our words to you know, which is more than I can say for you and Ron. You two are like a couple of horny teenage boys…oh wait you are." Hermione sent a cheeky grin Harry's way. Harry just rolled his eyes.

"Ok fine. But seriously what are we going to do about our respective partners?" Hermione shrugged and eyed a couple of third years that were looking suspicious. Harry followed her gaze.

"Oh come off it Herm, we have five days left until we get to leave for the summer, let them be. I'm serious about Ginny and Ron though. Quidditch has been absolute hell, even some of the other players are starting to get annoyed with them. They want me to fix it." Hermione glared at the potential troublemakers and they scattered. She then turned her attention to Harry.

"I don't know what you want me to do. I think Ginny has every right to be mad at Ron. He was completely out of line, he should be apologizing to her." Harry leaned back into the large chair he was in and looked at the ceiling as he groaned.

"I know he was a git but I can't get through to him. I don't know if I can take another quidditch practice like today. Did you know that while we were doing warm up flying, formations, drills and stuff, Ginny nearly knocked Ron from his broom! Then Ron was absolutely steamed for a while. In one drill he was supposed to be throwing the ball to Ginny as part of a play but he was just throwing it as hard as he could, nearly broke Ginny's nose one time."

"Well it sounds like its just some sibling fighting that's going on. We should let it run its course and stay out of the way."

"Yeah but that's not all that happened. After we got Gin's nose to stop gushing I yelled at Ron for a minute or two and had him throw to Katie instead. Well on the last run through of that play he threw it at Ginny's head and it hit her hard. She was so pissed she started chasing him. Ron is a good keeper but his flying skills suck." Hermione looked at Harry with large worried eyes.

"What happened?" Harry looked back at Hermione and away from the ceiling.

"Well Ginny is ok, she wouldn't make a half bad seeker you know. She can move that broom like no one's business. She caught up to him in no time and chased him low enough to the ground and then did the stupidest thing. Instead of pulling out her wand and giving him a nasty hex she jumped off her broom and tackled him to the ground."

"Oh god are they ok?" Hermione started to get up and look for Ginny but Harry put a hand on her wrist and sat her back down.

"They're fine. Ron's a slow enough flier they just rolled a couple of times then Ginny started to punch him. She got him a couple times in the gut and then got off him and pulled out her wand. Ron never said a word he just glared at her. We were all flying down to stop Ginny when she lowered her wand and just walked away."

"Is she ok?" Harry nodded.

"I was the last to leave the locker room. She came in as I was leaving. She mumbled something about going for a walk. I think she's still down there. Ron just came in so I'm gonna go talk to him." Harry got up and called to Ron who slowed his pace and waited for Harry to catch up. Hermione watched as Harry caught up and they walked away side by side. When they turned a corner Hermione could have sworn she saw them with their pinks linked.

Hermione then got up and left the common room, she headed towards the locker rooms to find Ginny and make sure she was ok.

* * *

Ginny hadn't left the locker rooms she had stayed there after her shower and when she was dressed again she got mad. She was simply mad at Ron for being a git. A few days ago she had gone up to him and apologized for over reacting. She had said she was sorry that she had tied him and Harry up but she was still mad at him for what he did. He just looked at her and walked away. Ginny was furious, she didn't apologize much and when she did she meant it. She was mad that he just dismissed it like that.

Ginny checked to make sure she was the last one in the locker room then she started punching a locker. It was an empty one and after a few punches there was a dent and she had sore knuckles. After ten minutes the dent was a considerable size and her knuckles were bleeding. When her arm was too tired to lift and repeat the action Ginny just sat down and cried. She didn't like crying but she also hated fighting with her brother. That look that he had given her out on the field was one that told her they weren't going to be making up anytime soon.

She didn't even hear Hermione walk in until she heard her name.

"Oh Ginny!" Hermione ran over to the red head that was sitting on the floor looking utterly dejected. Hermione saw the bloody hand and gasped. She saw the locker and put two and two together.

"Oh Gin…" She sat down beside her girlfriend and pulled the still shaking girl into her lap. Ginny curled up against Hermione's chest and buried her face into Hermione's neck.

"I don't want to fight anymore. I'm so done with it. I just want to go back to being happy with him and Harry and you and me all laughing together at the table." Ginny clung to Hermione's shirt as if it was for dear life. Hermione wasn't sure if this was left over emotion from the other day when Ginny told her she was scared or if this was just about Ginny and Ron.

"We will Gin, we will." Ginny shook her head.

"You don't get it. I tried apologizing the other day and he didn't even listen to me." Hermione pulled the girl in her arms as close as she could, hoping to keep the pain away using herself as the shield.

"Why is he so mad?" Hermione wondered mostly to herself.

"Because, I broke my promise."

"What promise?" Hermione never remembered hearing about a promise.

"The first year he came her I missed him so much. He was my last brother, the only one that still played with me. When he came back for break I made him promise that no matter what we would always be friends. He promised and we had a list of things we couldn't do. Things like hate each other, blow each other off, let anyone come between us, and we always had to have lunch or a meal together once a week." Ginny took a deep shaky breath.

"I don't see the problem sweetie." Hermione hated seeming thick but she couldn't see the broken promise.

"You wouldn't, I wouldn't let you."

"I don't get it. Ginny talk to me please?"

"I haven't been eating with him and a couple of times he wanted to hang out just the two of us and I blew him off."

"Why Gin?" Hermione thought she might know the answer but she hoped for once she was wrong.

"You. I wanted to spend all my time with you. Ron didn't say anything for a while but I knew he was mad and I just ignored it."

"I don't want to be the cause of problems between you and Ron. Ginny don't blow him off for me any more. I can't begin to tell you how lucky you are, I don't have the over protective big brother or a nosey little sister. It's important that you maintain a good healthy relationship with him. You are miserable when you and him fight. Talk to him, eat with him, do the things you two normally do. I'll be waiting for you when you get back." Ginny looked up into the kind and carrying dark chocolate eyes of the love of her life and she knew Hermione was right. She hugged the brunette tightly and started to get up.

Once she was up she looked at Hermione who was still on the floor and said,

"Thank you." It was all Hermione needed to hear. She stood up and gave Ginny a slow kiss.

"Anytime, anything." Hermione then put her arm around Ginny's waist and lead the younger and taller girl out of the locker room. She muttered a quick spell at the locker that Ginny had beaten. "We should get you hand looked at. It might be broken, we should at least get it healed."

"No this is one injury that I'll keep." Ginny slowly and carefully opened and closed her hand. She winced at the pain but she wanted to ride this one out, Hermione called it stubbornness but Ginny thought of it as a symbol.

"Alright Gin, you can keep your little battle scar. But that poor locker will never be the same." Ginny laughed at this. The girls walked back to the castle, Hermione's arm around Ginny's waist and Ginny's arm draped over Hermione's shoulders.

"You know Hermione," Ginny started as they were opening the doors to the castle. "You seem to be saving me a lot lately. I wonder if I'll ever save you…" Hermione wanted to say something or let Ginny know she was far from strong but for some reason she couldn't. Now just wasn't the right time.

_I'm scared of lots of things. _

_**Well its not like we're any fun, parties and crowds scare us. **_

_Plus we aren't the most popular person. _

_**Ginny could do a hundred times better than us. **_

_And some day she will. _

Yeah…

_But for now she is ours to treasure. _

Lets enjoy it shall we?

"You've saved me plenty of times Gin. Maybe one day I'll tell you about the things that scare me but for now lets just focus on you and Ron." Ginny nodded in agreement. Hermione was sure that the only reason she wasn't being grilled was because Ginny was genuinely worried that Ron hated her.

* * *

The next morning Hermione was walking around her and Ginny's room looking for her skirt, the weekend was over and it was time to go back to classes. Luckily they only had until Thursday and they were free for the summer but that also meant they only had until Thursday to patch things up between Ron and Ginny before everyone's summer became hell.

Hermione was walking around with her shirt mostly unbuttoned and nothing covering her lower half other than some underwear. After a while Hermione found her skirt and pulled it on. She turned around and found that Ginny was starting to wake up.

"Mmphf…" Ginny mumbled into the pillow.

"What was that Gin?" She had found the tie she had been looking for and put it on the chair with the rest of the clothes she had laid out for Ginny. Hermione was wearing a white button down top with short sleeves. Where Hermione wore a skirt Ginny would wear shorts that reached her knees. Ginny's would most likely wear a button down long sleeve and roll the slaves up. She hated the t-shirts she said that it showed her arms and made her feel awkward. Hermione thought they looked great on her but she wasn't going to argue.

Ginny mumbled some other incoherent sentence into the pillow and Hermione sighed and walked to the window and opened the blinds.

"MMMMMM!! Svut va muvy lines!" Ginny mumbled-yelled into her pillow.

"What Gin? I seriously can't understand you." Hermione sat on the bed next to Ginny and was about to pull the covers off the girl when an unfamiliar owl tapped on the window. Hermione looked at the owl, got up and opened the window. The owl flew in dropping the letter it cared into Hermione's hand; it landed on the bed's headrest just above Ginny's head and started to not so quietly ask for its reward.

Ginny rolled over and found herself looking into a pair of yellow eyes. She screamed and rolled off the bed.

"Who the bloody hell let an owl in here?" She peaked over the side of the bed and fell back on her bum as the owl snapped at her.

"I did Gin. It's a letter to the prefects. It's from Snape!"

"What does it say?" Ginny ran her fingers sleepily through her hair. "Don't tell me the arrogant son of a-" The owl swooped down at her and she ducked "…that he gave us the day off. Nah that would be too nice. He's probably warning us all of some assignment he never assigned but wants us to turn in." Ginny laughed and crawled back into bed lying on her back.

"Well you were some what right the first time." Hermione smiled as she waited for the words to sink in with Ginny.

"See I told you…" Ginny stopped and rolled over to look at Hermione and when she saw that Hermione was completely serious she simply stared at Hermione.

"You were close Ginny. The only part you got off was he isn't giving us the morning off. He's giving all his classes the day off. But he wants us in class next time for a little speech. I'm supposed to make an announcement. I'd better go figure something out." With that Hermione was out the door and off to find some clever way of letting everyone know with out having to tell everyone individually.

"Sweet finally the man has a bit of a heart. I'm sure Dumbledore made him though. Oh well back to bed." Ginny pulled a pillow over and laid her head on it and she was nearly asleep already dreaming of a particular brunette in a swimsuit walking with her to the creek near her house. Right before she drifted off she felt a sharp pull on her hair.

"Oww bloody hell! What was that for?" Ginny looked up and found the owl staring at her again. This time she jumped, but didn't scream. "Oh yeah your treat. You really are Snape's owl, won't let a girl dream." Ginny got up and threw a treat to the owl, there was no way she was putting her hand near its mouth.

"There now go bug someone else. Bloody owl." Ginny wasn't a particularly happy person when she woke up and that owl had ruined a potential fantastic dream. She shut the window behind the owl and fallen back in bed.

Hermione came back in and found Ginny sound asleep again. So she knelt down next to the sleeping girl and put her lips right up against Ginny's ear and started to gently kiss it. She then gently nipped at Ginny's ear lobe and started to suck on it.

"Mmmm, Herm." Ginny smiled in her sleep. Hermione stopped sucking on her ear and instead whispered.

"I know Snape cancelled classes but you have McGonagall first, not Snape. I'm fairly sure she didn't send a letter." Ginny's eyes shot open and she nearly took out Hermione when she bolted off the bed and started throwing clothes around looking for something to wear.

"Oh damn, I was so excited. How long have you been gone? Are we late? Oh god where are my clothes??" Ginny started panicking. Hermione laughed and stood behind the younger witch. She slid her arms around to Ginny's front and pulled her close and started to kiss on Ginny's neck. Ginny instantly melted but she moaned,

"Ah Herm, you know I would love nothing more to stay her and do this but I can't be late."

"Don't worry Gin I woke up early today and I was only gone for fifteen minutes. The spell was a simple one and I ran down to the kitchen to ask for a favor."

"So…are you saying I'm on time?" Ginny sounded slightly confused.

"No. I'm saying you're a bit early Ginny." Hermione smiled and continued, "I put out some clothes for you on the chair over there. I found most of them while I was looking for my skirt. We really should clean this room it's starting to drive me crazy." The room wasn't that messy because neither Ginny nor Hermione could stand to live in much of a mess.

"Oh." That was all Ginny said before spinning around in Hermione's arms and capturing her lips in a hungry kiss.

"Gin, we're going to be late if you do that." Hermione tried to reason with Ginny but since she didn't want to stop kissing the red head the motivation wasn't there.

"Nope, you said it yourself, we are _early_." Hermione giggled before Ginny started kissing her again.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok so I was going to write another scene but I thought it would take too long and this chapter is already the longest one yet (yey for Abby!) so I'll do that scene next.

There are a couple things I kind of want to point out and get some opinions on.

1. Should Hermione show some vulnerability? I feel like Ginny is the only one showing any fears right now and I don't want people to think that Hermione is invincible because she isn't. She's just better at keeping a level head.

2. There isn't too long before the BBQ and then the story is over. Is there any requests or suggestions for a summer scene for me to do before it ends. I'll try and make it work if you have one if not the story will most likely be ending soon.

3. I don't want you guys to hate Ron. He is simply worried about losing his little sister, and you will see more of his reasoning later.

So yeah its kinda really late right now so I'm really sorry for any mistakes but I wanted to get this out soon…as in tonight….even though its 2:45 am…yawn


	22. Forgivness and Flying

**A/N: **It's really nice to see that so many of you will be sad that this ends…well not to see your sad but to know that you like it…you know what I mean right?

I will be sad too and I've enjoyed writing it its meant a lot to me and I've grow rather attached to it. Don't get too upset though there are still a few chapters to write.

I'll give you one guess who I dedicate this too…yep its all yours Jess. You make me want to write and you keep me happy so I do what I can for you…this is really all I'm even half way decent at so it's yours.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Forgiveness and Flying**

Hermione and Ginny were a little late to breakfast but neither of them cared. They had straightened out their clothes and walked to the Great Hall hand in hand. They sat down next to Harry and when Ginny looked around and didn't see Ron she sighed and started to eat her food. Hermione and Ron looked at each other and shared a knowing look.

"Umm, hi Ginny…" Ginny whirled around at the sound of her brother's voice.

"Ron!" She stood up and was about to hug him and then remembering they were fighting she stopped. Harry and Hermione silently watched the interaction.

"Uh I was wondering…" Ron looked uncomfortable as he held a basket with one hand and with the other held the back of his neck and looked at the floor as the blush crept into his cheeks.

"Yeah Ron?" Ginny sounded hopeful as she looked at her brother.

"Look Gin, I've been the world's biggest git. I'm sorry that I treated you like that. I was um…wondering if you wanted to go have breakfast…just you and me and some breakfast." Ginny's eyes lit up and she closed the space between her and her big brother and wrapped her arms around him. Ron looked surprised and then wrapped his arms around her and gave her a big hug.

There were a couple of 'aw's at the table around them. All of Gryffindor knew the siblings were fighting and everyone had avoided making either of them madder than they were already were. Ron and Ginny pulled apart both feeling awkward as they didn't ever show much affection. They both blushed as they realized that plenty of people were staring at them.

"So umm…what's in the basket Ron?" Ginny asked trying to take attention away from the hug.

"Oh! Well I've got some bacon, eggs, french toast the way mum makes it. Some hash browns, not to mention lots of juice. Umm I think there are a few omelets in there, some sausage links, apples, oranges, watermelon, pears, peaches, cantaloupe, strawberries and some napkins, plate and two glasses." Ginny grinned widely.

"I'm not sure it will be enough." Ron nodded in agreement.

"I've got the house elves on alert incase we need more." Ginny smiled and nodded her head. "So do you want to eat in here or do you want to go outside so we can talk?"

"Outside." Ginny turned to Hermione and whispered so that Hermione was the only one to hear.

"I don't know how you did it or what you did but thanks." Ginny could tell by the look on Hermione's face that she had something to do with Ron's 180 in attitude. Hermione nodded and turned and smiled at her girlfriend.

"I just helped with the food." Hermione knew she had done more and so did Ginny but Ginny just smiled and squeezed her shoulder gently before following her brother outside.

"I think that went rather well." Harry said after Ginny and Ron had left the Great Hall.

"There were certainly less broken dishes than anticipated." Hermione laughed to herself. She and Harry had sat up late a couple of nights scheming and they had predicted that some dishes would be thrown or at least some food.

"Yes well I think they missed each other more than we know." Hermione nodded in agreement. "We've got a bit of time before class starts and since it's just us do you want to go for a walk?"

"That would be nice Harry." The pair got up and walked out of the hall together. When they walked out of the Great Hall they opted not to go outside so that Ginny and Ron wouldn't be interrupted. So they went for a walk around the school.

"So Hermione how are you and Ginny?" Hermione was torn on how to answer the question.

_**The truth. **_

_We can't tell him about the things Ginny's told us though. _

_**But it's Harry.**_

_And he is dating Ron._

_**Who is Ginny's brother.**_

_Exactly._

_**No that makes my argument win not yours!**_

_No I'm right._

_**No bookworm I am!**_

_Well no need to get rude. _

_**But I'm right!**_

_You sound like a child._

_**I'm your inner child then.**_

_I thought you were the part of me who wanted to push Ginny up against a wall and…_

_**Yeah, yeah that too but I'm totally right!**_

_Not this time. _

_**Yes!**_

_Tell me this then, what were we arguing about?_

_**Not important. **_

_I'll tell you, it was about whether we should go to class today. _

_**I knew that. **_

_Hehe._

_**What?**_

_Nothing…_

"We're great Harry." Hermione finally said, Harry had thought she had zoned out for a second.

"Are you sure, that took a while to answer." Hermione wondered when Harry had become so observant.

"There's just some stuff I can't tell you, but yeah we are great. We're even closer now. I can tell her anything and she can tell me anything."

_**Then why is she the one doing all the talking. **_

_It hasn't exactly been the greatest time to tell her stuff. _

_**Uh-huh.**_

_It hasn't!_

_**Right. **_

_Stop it!_

_**Whatever. **_

_I'll tell her tonight then. _

_**If you say so.**_

_I do._

"Hermione?" Harry waved his hand in front of her face a few times and snapped his fingers.

"Sorry Harry I zoned out there for a second. How are you and Ron?" Harry got a dreamy look on his face and Hermione had to admit both boys seemed happier. Harry and Ron were good for each other. They could do things together and they were best mates already.

_**Kinda like boy versions of Ginny and you. **_

_Only we can't do quidditch with Ginny. _

_**I'm telling you just get on a broom and figure it out.**_

_Yeah Ginny will love to see me in a full body cast._

_**Well at least you will have tried. **_

_True…she would appreciate that…_

_**And you are the brightest girl in your grade…possibly the school.**_

_Well…_

_**It wouldn't take much to figure it out…**_

_Yeah…I'll do it today while I have free time and Ginny has class. _

_**Perfect. **_

Harry had gone into some long monologue about how perfect Ron was. Hermione tried to listen but when Harry got into how great of a kisser Ron was she stopped listening. She 'mhm'ed and 'uh-huh'ed at all the right places but she had started planning out her own flying lessons.

Harry and Hermione had some how managed to walk by the main doors as Ginny and Ron came in. The pair was laughing and Ginny playfully punched Ron on the arm.

"Hey guys. Good to see you too not ready to kill each other." Harry called out to their friends. Ginny and Ron looked over to Harry and Hermione and waved. An onlooker might have noticed how all the eyes of every one in the group seemed to change into a happy dancing motion.

"Hey!" Ginny jogged over to Hermione and wrapped her arms around the older girl's waist then lifted her and spun her with out any trouble. When she put her down she buried her face in Hermione's hair and whispered. "I'm so happy. Thank you, I know you won't admit it but this is your doing." She then lightly kissed Hermione's ear, causing the brunette to blush.

"I didn't do a thing. _And_ if I had I would have had Harry's help." Hermione winked at the younger red head. Ginny nodded and turned to Harry before mouthing 'thank you'. Harry nodded and smiled back.

"Well I guess we'll see you in class Hermione?" Harry and Ron turned and started walking to class.

"Yeah I just want to talk to Ginny for a second." Ginny looked surprised. The girls didn't walk to class together to avoid too many questions but Hermione grabbed Ginny's hand and started off in the direction of her class. Hermione had nearly dragged Ginny to her class when she suddenly opened a door and pulled Ginny in.

"Hermione what are you doing? Your class is the other wa-" Ginny was cut of by Hermione's lips on her own. She was shocked but quickly recovered and put her arms around Hermione and pulled her closer. Hermione tangled a hand in Ginny's hair and rested the other one on her shoulder. The kiss quickly deepened and the girls started to fight for dominance.

They never really fought, they both knew that they would take turns and it was just the matter of who started off that needed to be settled. When Ginny had established dominance she picked up Hermione and set her on a near by table. Hermione wrapped her legs around Ginny's thighs and pulled the other girl into her. Ginny moaned at the sensation and Hermione quickly took control of the kiss.

Ginny's hand that were still on Hermione's waist started to creep under the older girl's shirt. Hermione shivered and broke the kiss. The girls looked into each other's eyes, dark chocolate meeting the sun burst of brown in green. Ginny blushed and as she leaned in again Hermione started kissing her neck. Ginny smiled, she couldn't help it, here she was about to be late for class, in an empty room, making out with Hermione. She had to be the luckiest person in the world.

_**Damn straight!**_

_No! Go away!_

_**Why?**_

_I'm trying to enjoy the-oh god!_

_**You just love it when she does that to you don't you?**_

_Y-y-yes._

_**Maybe I'll just come back later…**_

_Gr-great idea. _

Hermione had started to gently bite and suck on Ginny's neck. Ginny gasped and leaned her head back a bit. Hermione was determined to leave a hicky when she heard the two minute warning bell. Both girls groaned loudly.

"Ok today, right now is a perfect time to skip. For health reasons." Ginny tried to get Hermione to listen. Hermione did a moan laugh of sorts.

"Our health is fine Gin, our hormones on the other hand…" Ginny shook her head and tried to block Hermione from getting down.

"Oh come on Herm, please just this once…" Hermione shook her head and slid of the table but since Ginny wasn't moving they ended up falling against a table behind them. Hermione landed and pinned Ginny to the table. Both girls blushed and Hermione groaned.

"I really can't Gin. I can't skip, I just can't." She looked at Ginny pinned against the table and groaned before getting off and muttering "I really want to though" under her breath.

Hermione took a few steps back and shook her head in hopes of clearing it. Ginny just looked at Hermione and then said as her last effort,

"I'm going to end up jumping someone and I will not be held responsible for who it is." Hermione looked at Ginny and saw the need in her eyes.

"No skipping but lunch in my room?" Ginny nodded knowing that was the best deal she was going to get.

"I'd kiss you good-bye but I think that wouldn't be a great idea."

"I think it's a fabulous idea." Ginny grinned. Hermione laughed and waved to her girlfriend.

"See you in my room for lunch, I've got to get to class I'm already gonna be late. You better go too." With that she turned an walked out the door and straightened her clothes as she did so.

_Another minute in that room and I was going to jump her. _

_**Yeah but it couldn't have been such a bad thing. **_

_It would have been great…and really bad._

_**How so?**_

_I don't want to do that in there. It has to be special and meaningful. _

_**Oh…right. **_

Hermione's class went by rather slowly since there was nothing to really do and she had her free class second so she made her way to the pitch. She had managed to get a broom out and she sat in the middle of the pitch and stared at it laying a few feet in front of her.

"Ok it can't be that hard. You get on it and make it go up and around. Ginny does it so easily so why can't I even get the dumb thing up?" Hermione wondered to herself more than to anyone.

"Ok here we go!" She waked over to the broom and stuck her hand above it and said "Up!" The broom didn't budge. She tried several more times before she finally got the broom up and into her hand. She then swung a leg over the broom regretting wearing a skirt today. She lightly pushed off the ground and shot up five or six feet.

"Whoa!" She then leaned forward and the broom shot forward and when she was about to hit the edge of the stands she pulled it off to the right and it took a sharp turn. Hermione started panicking and saying 'ohgodohgod' over and over again. She made several uncontrolled turns and then when she attempted to pull the front of the broom up so she could stop it shot upwards.

Hermione screamed as she continued climbing. Suddenly she felt a hand on hers and it brought the broom level. At this point all she could do was grip the room as tightly as she could, but she opened her eyes and forced herself to look at her savior. She was surprised to see Ron. He smiled and explained,

"You bolted out of class and when Harry and I couldn't find you we decided to split up. I really didn't expect to find you hear but the 'ohgodohgod' gave you away." He smiled kindly. Hermione started too look down. "I wouldn't." Ron warned her, Hermione took his word for it and kept looking straight.

"Will you get me back on the ground?" Ron muttered and affirmative along with something about 'stupid idea flying alone'. Hermione couldn't help agreeing. Once she felt the ground gently under her feet Hermione flopped down and started rolling on it.

"You are one crazy girl Hermione. But you treat Gin well and you're my other best mate." He shook his head. "I wanted to find you so I could thank you for getting my head out of my ass." He grinned sheepishly, "I was a real git to Ginny and she didn't deserve that. I'm glad to have friends like you and Harry." Hermione looked up at him from the ground and smiled.

"Well its good your friends with both Harry and I cause it took both of us to pull your head out of your ass." Ron laughed and stuck his hand out to help Hermione up. Hermione grabbed it and helped Ron put the brooms away and after she swore that she would never fly on her own ever again Ron agreed to take her back to her room where Ginny was most likely waiting.

* * *

When Ron opened the door to Hermione's room he saw Ginny sitting in the chair at the desk looking out the window. There were two plates of forgotten food on the desk. Ginny turned around and looked at her brother with a confused expression, and then Hermione stepped around him and looked sheepish.

"Hermione!" Ginny ran over to her girlfriend and gave her a big hug.

"Hi Gin." Hermione muttered into Ginny's shoulder. Ron mouthed 'talk to her' and smiled at his sister and walked out closing the door behind him.

"We need to talk." Hermione tensed up at these words but she knew Ginny was right. "I saw you and Ron coming off the pitch with your brooms. I watched him go in with only one so that means you were flying by yourself before he showed up." Ginny looked Hermione in the eyes and she was worried.

"Yeah…trust me that will never happen again." Hermione tried to smile. Ginny just stepped back and looked her up and down for the slightest sign of a scratch. When she was satisfied there was none she looked Hermione in the eyes.

"Why Herm?" Ginny was confused and she wanted an answer to why Hermione wouldn't wait for her or ask her to fly with her.

"It's a part of your life that I'm no good at. I'm the worst flyer in the school and I wanted to surprise you next time we went together. I guess I just really wanted to be a part of something in your life." Hermione looked at the floor and blushed. Ginny took her by the hands and led her to the edge of the bed. Hermione sat down and Ginny kneeled and looked up slightly into the brunettes dark eyes.

"You are a major part of my life. I'm glad you wanted to surprise me but next time flowers or a kiss will do the trick. You doing dangerous things makes me worry about you." Hermione blushed again and looked at Ginny and smiled weakly.

"I just wanted to do something special for you. I'm worried I don't do enough to show you I care. I mean we haven't even come out to more than five people." Ginny nodded in agreement.

"I know you love me Herm. You show that to me in so many ways, in the way you look at me and the way you always seem to be right by my side touching me somehow." Ginny blushed slightly. "Today in the class room was a great way of showing me you love me."

Hermione blushed and nodded. She knew that Ginny didn't need her to know how to fly in order know she loved her.

"But I want to be able to talk quidditch with you, it's something you love and are great at and I just want to be a part of that."

"You can be apart of anything in my life. You are a huge part of my life. Hermione if you want to learn about quidditch we can spend time talking about it. I'll teach you to fly anytime you want. Just be careful ok?" Ginny made sure Hermione was looking at her by gently pulling her chin up with a couple of fingers.

"Ok. Learning to fly is harder than it looks." Ginny nodded.

"So is learning to love." Hermione leaned in and captured Ginny's lips in a light kiss.

* * *

**A/N:** These just keep getting longer and longer and I'm trying to keep updating faster…

I just wanted to say thanks for all the reviews! They really make me want to write and keep making you guys happy. I'm really getting into this and my folks have noticed…I got the 'you spend too much time on the computer and in the cyber world' talk…I hate those talks.

Well I hope you all thought it was a decent chapter…I tried to make Hermione not seem invincible but I also wanted her too seem more in control of her emotions. She is a bright and level headed girl, she turns situations into problems that can be solved and she tries to use logic. She isn't nearly as emotional as Ginny but she still isn't perfect.

Keep reviewing! It keeps me writing! Yes I do shamelessly beg…

Thanks!

P.S I was thinking out a semi plot line and I realize that I have more to do than I thought so there is quite a few chapters in the near future. I'm not sure but it will be ending soon-ish…it really just depends on how much I feel like writing and how much inspiration I get to finish it.


	23. I Told You So

**A/N:** WOO HOO!! 200 REVIEWS!! Sorry I was really excited about that…I never though I would even hit 100 so to double that is just beyond amazing…don't stop leaving them. I'm so honored you all take the time so thank you so much. If you read this and haven't left a review then feel free to leave one, the more the merrier!

I'm so happy you guys care enough to leave a few words with me. I want to thank everyone who reviews every chapter and also thanks to those who review almost every chapter and hey I'm even thankful for those of you who occasionally say 'good job' what ever you say and how ever often you say it, thank you.

Jess this is for you, I know I'm not perfect but I try to do what I can to make you happy and you seem to like updates so it's all for you. I hope this is a semi surprise…Sorry I didn't get it out for you so you could read it when you woke up.

* * *

**I Told You So**

There was two days before all of Hogwarts was to get on a train and go home for the summer. All the teachers gave up on tying to maintain a class and had followed Snape's example and canceled classes for the rest of the week. Students used their free time as they saw fit and teachers had even been seen enjoying the sun by the lake in casual dress.

Hermione and Ginny were both ecstatic, during the summer they could hold hands and go on real dates and be them selves with out worrying. Hermione was troubled by a feeling she couldn't understand that she had been having lately.

_What is this stupid knot in my stomach that won't go away? _

_**You're nervous. **_

_I've been nervous before but not like this. _

_**You've never been to the Weasley's as their daughter's girlfriend. **_

_Oh._

_**You know that Molly and Arthur accept you but what about the twins, Bill, Charlie, Percy?**_

_Oh. My. God._

_**They could all hate you…most likely Percy will, he is a bigger git than Ron. **_

_Oh dear god._

_**The twins could be ok with you but they could also hate you for ever for corrupting their little sister and use the joke shop to make others hate you. They are much more popular than you after all. **_

_Oh god._

_**Bill...well Bill knows goblins. **_

_God._

_**Then Charlie has dragons. **_

_Ohmydeargod._

_**And so if they were to not like you they could make your life hell.**_

_But they are like family…_

_**Which will make it hurt so much more when they hate you. **_

_You're right…_

_**Yep. **_

"I'm really glad your parents are letting you come home with me." Ginny said as she brushed a hair out of Hermione's face. The girls were lying by the lake in the sun, Hermione's head was in Ginny's lap and her eyes were closed. Ginny was leaning against a log and she was looking out at the lake.

"Me too. They said that since they couldn't get out of the conference they were going to ask your parents if it was ok for me to stay with you guys any way." Ginny smiled. She had made so many plans in her mind for her and Hermione to do. She was really excited about this summer.

"We can have so much more freedom at my house. No other students watching us or knocking on your door at unholy hours for stupid questions. Just us doing what ever we want." Hermione smiled and sat up. Ginny looked at her slightly confused.

"What about your family. They will be there, and I'm sure they are gonna want to spend time with you." Hermione looked down to the ground and played with a stick.

"Well they can just wait their turn cause I've got you and I won't leave your side." Ginny smiled at Hermione but she wondered where that worry came from and she figured that it wasn't the actual fear. Ginny made a note to ask Hermione later about it.

"Yeah but I want you to spend time with your family, I don't want them to think I'm stealing you from them." Ginny put a hand on Hermione's cheek and the brunette leaned into the touch.

"You won't be stealing me from them if anything they will be stealing my time that could be spent with you." Hermione looked slightly nervous but soon regained control of her self.

"We could always spend time with them together." Ginny started leaning in closer.

"I like the sound of that Herm." Hermione leaned in a bit as well. The girls didn't notice it but they would move together, if Ginny shifted so would Hermione always keeping close, Ginny would move with Hermione as well. Their actions mirrored each other and they were never far apart if they could help it.

"Ok, sounds like a plan." Ginny nodded and closed the distance between them gently capturing Hermione's lips in a gentle and heartfelt kiss. Hermione, with out breaking the kiss, moved so that she was in Ginny's lap with a leg on either side of the younger girl.

Ginny's hands moved to Hermione's waist and she pulled the brunette closer. Hermione's hands were lightly resting on Ginny's shoulders but she moved them to her stomach and started to trace her ribs through Ginny's shirt. Ginny's grip tightened on Hermione's waist and she moaned into the kiss. Hermione slightly rocked her hips and as Ginny felt the pressure she suddenly felt too hot. The feeling was incredible and she didn't want it to stop.

Ginny put her hands on Hermione's back and pulled her closer as she maneuvered away from the log and started to lay down pulling Hermione on top of her. Hermione smiled into the kiss and followed Ginny's lead. When they were laying down Hermione gently sucked on Ginny's bottom lip and was granted access. Ginny's hands were making circuits from Hermione's shoulders down to her lower back and up again. Hermione shivered and was amazed at the feelings that Ginny could elicit from her, she had goose bumps all over.

Ginny's hands moved under Hermione's shirt and she rested them on Hermione's suddenly too hot lower back. Hermione kept one hand on Ginny's stomach and moved the other to tangle itself in her hair. She pulled Ginny as close as she could.

The girls lay in the grass near the lake in a secluded area making out for a while. Things were starting to get rather hot when a low hoot from an owl interrupted them. Hermione was so startled she rolled off Ginny and on to her back next to her. Ginny groaned.

"Why me?" She looked at the snowy owl that was undoubtedly Hedwig. Ginny tried to be mad at the owl but she couldn't help it, Hedwig was bright and had an uncanny ability to find the person she was supposed to deliver a message to no matter where they were.

_Or what they are doing. _

_**Hehehe or who they are trying to do.**_

_Stop that!_

_**They are your hormones too.**_

_Yeah…but…_

"Obviously Harry wants something. Remind me to kill him." Hermione grumbled, she was not happy as yet again their kiss was interrupted.

"Have we ever stopped kissing because we felt like it?" Ginny wondered more to herself than anyone. Hermione shook her head and got up brushing the grass of the back of her skirt and walked over to Hedwig. Hedwig hooted softly and allowed Hermione to take the note; she held out her leg and didn't even nip impatiently at Hermione.

"It's from Harry." She read the short note over and sighed. "Sometimes I really hate being a prefect." Ginny got up and stood behind Hermione then she wrapped her arms around the prefect and rested her head on Hermione's shoulder.

"What job do you have to do now?" She turned her head and lightly kissed Hermione's neck.

"Make sure the first years are all packed and help them claim lost things. Sometimes I feel more like a baby-sitter than a student." She sighed and leaned into Ginny. Then turning to Hedwig she said, "I'll be sure to give you a treat when we get back to the room. Come find me and I'll give it to you." Hedwig almost seemed to nod and she flew off.

"You might regret telling her to come back later Hermione." Hermione only shrugged. "Well, let's go baby-sit. I'll help you so it gets done faster." Hermione turned her head slightly and captured Ginny's lips in a light kiss. Ginny smiled back and let go of Hermione's waist only to hold her hand and the pair walked back through the tall trees and green grass with scattered bits of sunlight that had managed to shine through the trees.

"Thanks Gin." Hermione started to explain what they needed to make sure was done, Ginny listened intently. She wanted to help Hermione as much as possible.

_**That and the faster we get done the faster we can go back to snogging. **_

_Well…ok maybe…yeah that sounds about right. _

_**I don't blame you. **_

_I can't wait to have her all to myself this summer._

Lots of free time to snog or maybe…

_No, no, no. We will not think of that. _

_**I'm just saying. **_

_Well don't. _

* * *

Once back in the common rooms Hermione was flooded with first years all panicking over some small thing or another. Ginny watched as Hermione quickly took control of the situation. She calmed the younger students and kindly told them to sort into groups, one for lost items, one for questions, one for cleaning and one for the just plain confused. Ginny laughed at the rather large group of confused first years. Hermione told them to wait and walked over to Ginny.

"Ok can I give you the groups with lost items? You know where to go right?" Ginny nodded and before Hermione could go to try and manage the other three groups Ginny grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"I'll also take the cleaning group. Hermione, that isn't a hard group, I know how to clean a room, I've been doing it for a few years myself." Ginny winked at Hermione who smiled gratefully.

"Thanks Gin you're the best." She kissed Ginny on the cheek and tried not to make it to conspicuous that she wanted to do more than give her friend a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Anything for you Herm. Now let's go baby-sit, you half and I'll take mine." Hermione flashed another grateful smile and went to her groups.

"Hey, you lot!" Ginny pointed to her two groups, they looked at each other and then at Hermione who nodded. They slowly walked over to Ginny, who stood a great deal taller than them.

"Alright, now of you that need to find something you have misplaced, how many are done cleaning?" One or two looked around and raised a hand shyly. "Great, so I take it the rest of you need help or have questions?" The rest nodded their heads. Ginny sighed.

"Ok here's what I'm going to do. I'll explain cleaning to all of you and then take the bunch of you to the lost and found and help you find your stuff. When we've found what we are looking for we'll go back and you can start cleaning ok?" The two groups nodded. "Any questions?" They shook their heads. "Well you make my life somewhat easy." Ginny muttered to herself.

Ginny walked towards the dorms to explain the cleaning process. Hermione had watched Ginny interact with the younger students and she laughed. It was funny to see that even though the first years were scared Ginny was nervous too. Hermione could tell by the way she stood with an arm wrapped around her stomach and she couldn't stop snapping the fingers of the other hand that was by her side.

After Ginny had explained cleaning to both groups she lead the group of kids that had lost items to the lost and found as she walked by Hermione's group of kids that were simply asking questions she made quick eye contact with Hermione and blushed.

Hermione couldn't keep her mind of the red head. It was quite difficult to think about the questions the first years were asking when Ginny kept sending stray glances her way and then smiling.

_I love her smile. _

I bet you do.

I can't think of anything about her I don't love, but when she flashes me a smile it's like my heart melts.

_**We are so lucky. **_

Yeah. It's cute how she is nervous around the kids.

_**She is good with them. **_

She really is something else.

_**She is our something else. **_

Yes she is.

Hermione smiled to herself and went back to answering questions.

* * *

Ginny had just finished helping the final first year clean up her area so she went back to the common rooms in search of Hermione. When she got there and looked around she didn't see her, so she headed back to Hermione's room. When Ginny opened the door she looked around and saw the room was clean.

"I guess she cleaned it." Ginny mumbled to herself. She started to look around for something to do while she waited for Hermione to come back when suddenly felt a familiar pair of hands on her waist pulling her back into a familiar body.

"I don't think I got to say thank you for helping me." Hermione murmured against Ginny's neck as she kissed up and down it. Ginny sighed happily and tilted her head giving Hermione better access.

"Well I'm sure you'll think of some way to say thank you. You are the cleverest girl I know." Hermione smiled at Ginny playing along. Her hands slid around to Ginny's stomach and pulled the taller girl closer still.

"Well if you think of something you want just let me know." Ginny nodded slightly as Hermione started to gently nip and suck the younger girl's neck. Ginny leaned back further into Hermione and smiled.

"Mmm. I can think of something." Ginny said in a husky voice.

"And what's that Gin?" Hermione detached herself from Ginny's neck and waited to hear the request.

"Kiss me." Ginny said as she turned around in Hermione's arms and leaned in to kiss Hermione. Hermione smiled and leaned in so that their lips were touching but didn't kiss the red head.

"Sounds perfect to me." With that Ginny started to kiss Hermione, one hand on Hermione's cheek and the other in her hair pulling her closer.

Hermione started to walk the two of them towards the bed with out breaking the kiss. Ginny quickly caught on and picked up the shorter girl and kept walking backwards. Hermione wrapped her legs around Ginny and draped her arms over Ginny's shoulders. Ginny's hands were on Hermione's thighs supporting her. Ginny walked backwards until her knees hit the bed and she fell lightly on the bed. Hermione laughed as they hit the bed and since she was distracted Ginny took the opportunity to gain control.

Ginny flipped them so that she was on top of Hermione who still had her legs around Ginny. She looked at the brunette with pure lust for a moment before capturing her lips again in a heated kiss. Hermione put her hands under Ginny's shirt and felt Ginny's muscles. Ginny rubbed Hermione's sides and moaned into the kiss. Hermione tugged on the bottom of Ginny's shirt and Ginny nodded and helped Hermione take off her shirt. Hermione's eyes wandered along Ginny's fit torso. Her strong shoulders, toned arms and hard abs were impossible to miss, Hermione blushed when her eyes rested on Ginny's breasts but she couldn't help it.

The red head blushed as well. She then shyly toyed with the bottom of Hermione's shirt. Hermione sat up slightly and let Ginny take off her shirt. It was Ginny's turn to stare. Hermione was lean but not scrawny, she was not nearly as toned as Ginny but her flat stomach was just as desirable. Hermione gently brought Ginny's head back in for a kiss. Ginny kissed back and lowered herself so that she could feel Hermione's skin against her own.

Hermione traced the muscles on Ginny's stomach and Ginny sucked on her bottom lip asking for entrance, which was of course granted. The girls took their time kissing, they were in no hurry and they simply wanted to enjoy themselves. Ginny explored Hermione's mouth and then allowed Hermione to do the same. Ginny's fingers were trailing up and down the side of Hermione's ribs causing both girls to get goose bumps again.

Hermione's hands moved to Ginny's lower back and started to move lower. Ginny massaged Hermione's tongue with her own. As Hermione's hands came to rest on Ginny's bum and she pulled the younger girl closer they suddenly heard a noise.

"You have got to be bloody joking me." Hermione was furious.

"What in the world now?" Ginny groaned as she rolled off Hermione and tried to slow her racing heart and ragged breathing.

Hermione pulled on the closest shirt which happened to be Ginny's and walked to the door. Ginny sat up not worried if some first year saw her in a sports bra but she was glad that Hermione covered up. She had been wearing something a bit more, lacy. Hermione opened the door and looked out. There was no one there.

"What the bloody hell?" She was about to kill someone if they were pulling a prank. Then the noise happened again, but this time Ginny thought it sounded like it was from the window, she walked over and opened it. In flew Hedwig who hooted softly and landed near where the girls kept their owl treats. Ginny couldn't help it she burst out laughing.

"Hedwig if you weren't Harry's owl I'd strangle you." Hermione said angrily.

"Oh come on Herm, it's not her fault. You told her to come find you." Ginny burst out laughing again.

"So you're saying you don't mind being interrupted yet again?" Hermione was confused, because she sure as hell was not done kissing Ginny.

"No I do mind, but at a certain point all you can do is laugh." Another fit of giggles. Hermione smiled and then started giggling too.

"I guess your right, this was my fault." She walked over to the owl treats. "Here you go Hedwig, now please, please never bother us again while we are…um…busy." Ginny burst out in a whole new set of giggles as she saw Hermione trying to beg an owl to know when to bug them and when not to.

"You think this is funny Ms. Weasley?" Hermione put a hand on her hip.

"Actually yes." Ginny closed the window behind the snowy owl as she flew out. Hermione walked over to Ginny and put her arms around Ginny's neck, Ginny's hands linked at the small of Hermione's back.

"Well I'll let it go this time but for future reference I take my kissing very seriously." Hermione tried to keep a straight face but ended up smiling crookedly.

"So noted Ms. Granger." Ginny leaned in and lightly kissed Hermione again.

"I love you Ginny." Hermione said when they pulled apart.

"I love you too Hermione, with all my heart."

"Good." Hermione stood slightly on her tiptoes to kiss Ginny again.

"Would this be a bad time to say I told you so?" Ginny laughed and tried to avoid Hermione's hand from connecting with the back of her head.

"Not if you shut up and kiss me." Hermione said playfully. Ginny happily obliged.

* * *

**A/N:** Another chapter done. This one was mainly just random fluff that held no significance…ok there was some small hinting in there…but for the most part I thought the girls might like some time to…um…enjoy each other's company? Well if you liked it let me know, if you didn't please tell me why, and if you just don't really care what I say feel free to say that too.

I hope you all enjoyed reading that as much as I enjoyed writing that. It was late last night so I edited and posted this morning. Sorry for any mistakes I missed or made.

Don't forget to make me review…the more I get the more I feel like writing.


	24. A New Summer and an Old Friend

**A/N: **Sorry this is kinda lame and it took a while but my muse has left me…literally she is gone on vacation with her family and I'm having some separation anxiety…sorry… So I sat down and made my self write this because I want her to have stuff to read when she gets back…and I didn't think you guys wanted to wait until Wednesday…So here it is…the chapter…sorry that it sucks but I'm a bit sad.

Jess I miss you…I really can't wait for you to get back. Have I mention I miss you a lot? Well this is for you and I wish I had a way to get it to you but I don't. Thanks for being my muse; with out you (as the chapter shows) I don't write so well.

Oh yeah a reminder…the flashback is in italics but it says flashback before and after it so I'm fairly sure its clear where it starts and ends

Enjoy!

* * *

**A New Summer and an Old Friend**

Yesterday had been the last full day; everyone had been running around finding friends making plans and hugging. Ginny had been hugged so many times yesterday she was ready to punch the next person who got within three feet of her. Ginny had been deprived of Hermione for far too long in her opinion, she had to check all the dorms and had to talk to McGonagall about something. Ginny assumed it had something to do with being Head Girl next year. Thankfully yesterday was over and Ginny had woken up with Hermione in her arms.

* * *

_FLASHBACK _

_Ginny was lying in bed reading a quidditch book on plays and strategy she had really only been skimming it. She had rarely seen Hermione; they had both been running around doing last minute things. She was getting sleepy and was about to turn in for the night when the door slowly opened and revealed an exhausted looking Hermione. She sighed when she saw Ginny was still up. _

"_I thought you would be asleep, it's late." Hermione changed into her pajamas and sat on the side of the bed looking at their packed bags. Ginny put the book down on the floor next to the bed. _

"_I was about to but then you came in. I missed you today." As she said it Ginny moved behind Hermione and pulled her into a hug from behind. Hermione's eyes closed as she leaned into the familiar and comforting contact. _

"_I thought I was going to go nuts. I missed you so much, I wanted to tell people to piss off and come and find you and just be with you." Ginny laughed into Hermione's shoulder. _

"_I don't think that would have worked love. You ready to turn in for the night?" Hermione nodded and the girls separated long enough to get into bed and under the covers. Once covered they both wiggled over to the other, Hermione wrapped her arms around Ginny's waist and snuggled into the taller girl's embrace. Ginny wrapped her arms around Hermione's shoulders. _

"_Better sweetie?" Hermione felt Ginny nod and smiled as she started drifting off. _

"_Much. You better now love?" Hermione moved her head and kissed Ginny's neck a few times sleepily. Ginny giggled as the contact tickled slightly. "I'll take that as a yes." _

_Hermione nodded and intertwined their legs. Ginny moved so that she was lying on her back and Hermione's hands were simply resting on her stomach. Hermione shifted so that her head was resting in the crook of Ginny's neck. _

_Ginny started humming and Hermione smiled as she felt the vibrations. It soothed her and made her even more relaxed. Ginny smiled lazily as she felt Hermione's hand under her shirt tracing patterns on her stomach. The girls quickly put each other to sleep, they had figured out what comforted the other the most and used it to help each other fall asleep. _

_The girls looked happy and peaceful in each other's arms and they hardly moved at all during the night. They both were smiling and held each other close. If one shifted the other would adjust accordingly and then they would remain nearly motionless again. _

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

Ginny grinned happily as she woke up and found that Hermione was nearly on top of her with her arms wrapped around the younger girl and legs still entangled. She felt Hermione stir and stretch.

"Mmm" Hermione mumbled as she snuggled into Ginny a bit more.

"Morning beautiful." Hermione smiled and looked at Ginny.

"How much longer do we have before the final breakfast of the year?" Ginny looked at the clock behind Hermione and groaned.

"We have to be there in fifteen minutes." Hermione shook her head and mumbled something incoherent. "What was that Hermione?"

"I said that's impossible cause I set the alarm to go off and give us an hour before we had to go." Ginny grinned as she remembered why neither of them heard the alarm.

"You mean the alarm clock you packed into your suitcase yesterday?" Hermione gasped and sprung out of bed.

"Oh god I'm so stupid. I thought 'hey here's something I haven't packed yet' and then I put it away." Ginny chuckled as Hermione put on the clothes they had laid out the night before and then started shrugging on her robe. "Come on Gin! We have at least two trips worth of trunks." Ginny laughed again. "What's so funny?" Hermione was trying to figure out how much stuff she could carry in one trip.

"Well you are so organized you actually put your self behind and now that you are flipping out you have forgotten about lovely spells that allow us to carry lots of things." Ginny laughed as Hermione blushed and started stuttering.

"Well…I haven't been awake that long…at least I'm organized…ok. Fine. I'm a little anal and I didn't think that one through. It's a good thing I have you." Hermione walked around the room gathering any last minute things while Ginny put on her clothes.

"Don't worry about it Hermione. We can always make a quick trip to the kitchens if we don't get enough breakfast." Ginny stopped Hermione from combing over the room with a fine tooth comb. "Plus don't you remember we don't take our stuff down? This is Hogwarts not a muggle kotel." Hermione corrected Ginny and laughed nervously while Ginny gave her a half smile.

_She seems more agitated and nervous about leaving than normal. _

_**Yeah I wonder what's bugging her. **_

_You don't think…_

_**That she isn't excited to come home with us?**_

_Well yeah that's the only thing that I can think of. _

_**Well I guess but why wouldn't she just say something?**_

_Because it's Hermione. _

_**True.**_

When they were ready they linked arms and walked to the Great Hall. As they made their way to Harry and Ron, Hermione and Ginny stopped and talked with Luna. The girls made plans to keep in touch over the summer; Luna told them she would be unavailable for a while because of some mythical creature that would be haunting her for a few days. Ginny laughed and told Luna it was ok and Hermione even stopped herself from rolling her eyes and telling Luna that her creature didn't exist.

Ginny and Hermione made their way over to Harry, Ron and a few of their friends. Everyone laughed as Ginny and Ron started an eating contest, Hermione and Harry laughed as their partners stuffed their faces. For a while it looked like Ron was going to win when he suddenly started coughing, Ron turned red and tried to swallow what was in his mouth. This gave Ginny the time to eat her last bit of food making her the winner. Harry patted Ron on the back and had a knowing smile in his face, Hermione laughed as Ron glared at Harry. Hermione knew that Harry had done something to Ron that caused him to lose.

"Well done Gin." Ron said to Ginny as she acknowledged the small bit of applause she received from on lookers.

"Yes well I owe it all to Harry." There were some confused looks and Harry and Ron suddenly got very red. Ginny continued, looking as innocent as she could. "He was the one who told me how his cousin ate…in a way it was good advice even though it was kind of disgusting." Everyone 'oh'-ed and nodded in understanding.

Soon Dumbledore made his final speech of the year and wished everyone happy summers and to be safe. He told everyone he looked forward to seeing them next year. Harry stared at Dumbledore with an intense gaze, he almost looked angry until Dumbledore made eye contact with him briefly. Harry then shook his head and smiled weakly.

"What's wrong Harry?" Ginny asked between bites of the pastry she was eating.

"I'm just mad I can't go straight to the Burrow. Dumbledore is making me go to the Dursley's for a week or so. He knows I hate it there and he knows I get treated like crap but he says I have to. Sometimes I really don't understand him." Harry looked at his food angrily. Ron looked like he wanted to say something but changed his mind instead he settled for putting a hand on his best friend's shoulder.

"I'm sure he has a good reason Harry." Hermione said trying to be helpful but Harry just sulked.

"Don't worry Harry we'll come get you as soon as possible." Ginny said brightly.

"We might even fly to come rescue you." Harry did brighten up at the thought. Hermione shuddered and Ginny placed a hand on her knee in comfort.

After everyone had their fill, or in Ginny and Ron's cases, nearly their fill, the group filled out of the Great Hall and went to find a place on the train to sit together. They found an empty compartment and claimed it as their own. They sat and talked, laughing at the memories of the year. A few friends stopped by and wished them a happy summer and promised to write.

When the train lurched into motion the foursome shut the door and locked it. Hermione scooted as closer to the window and Ginny lay down on her back with her head in the brunette's lap. Harry and Ron leaned into the corner and simply wrapped their arms around each other. They continued to talk but everyone was more comfortable this way. They laughed and after a while Harry and Ron decided to change out of their robes, they left the girls in the compartment to change while they found somewhere else.

"They probably went somewhere for one last hurrah before they were separated a week." Ginny said as she took off her robes.

"Ginny! That's your brother! Eww I don't want to think about that." Hermione made a face and Ginny laughed before an idea struck her. Hermione turned around to startED undoing the buttons of her shirt.

"Hey Herm," Ginny said in a very saucy voice. Hermione visibly stiffened at the sound.

"W-wh-wha-" Hermione stuttered and cleared her throat. "What Gin?" She turned around to find that Ginny was standing extremely close to her.

"How about you think about this." Ginny pushed Hermione up against the door of the compartment, not gently but not enough to hurt her. She advanced on Hermione and started to help her with the buttons of her shirt.

"I…well…umm…" Hermione had no response; Ginny took advantage of Hermione's rare moment of confusion and attached her lips to the older girl's neck.

"I…oh god." Hermione reached behind her and locked the compartment door before going to work on Ginny's shirt. Ginny smiled into Hermione's neck as she got the shirt opened. Her hands instantly went to roaming Hermione's stomach. Hermione started to moan at the contact but Ginny's lips silenced her.

Hermione finally got Ginny's shirt open and she took it off Ginny and threw it on the floor before greedily letting her hands explore Ginny's toned figure. Ginny found sudden bravery and her hands lowered to Hermione's hips then they gently worked their way to the zipper of Hermione's skirt. Ginny pulled back from the kiss to read Hermione's face. Hermione looked at Ginny and nodded, Ginny started to pull down the zipper with antagonizing slowness. Hermione got impatient and started kissing her again her hands traveling to Ginny's pant's button and zipper.

The girls sprung apart when there was a knock on the door.

"Can we come back in yet?" It was Harry.

"Oh for the love of god! I swear the next person who-" Ginny kissed Hermione lightly, cutting her off before responding.

"Give us a bit Harry. Go find some food for Ron." She looked at Hermione who was heated and flushed. Hermione's shirt was open and her skirt nearly off. Her hair was mussed and her face red, a look of desire in her eyes. Ginny was sure she looked in a similar state.

"Well hurry up, Ron and I didn't get to so neither do you." Hermione sputtered and started to deny it but Harry walked away.

"I'm sorry Herm. Just wait until this we are at the Burrow, I'll take you places no one can find and we'll finally be alone and maybe we can finish this." Hermione nodded. The girls finished undressing themselves and Hermione finished first she turned around to see Ginny struggling with her shirt.

"Need some help there sweetie?" Hermione walked over and gently guided Ginny's head and arms into the proper holes. She then started to slowly pull the bottom of the shirt down making sure she lightly brushed Ginny's breasts and her hands trailed down Ginny's stomach. Ginny bit her lip and tilted her head back with her eyes closed trying to suppress the moan threatening to escape.

"God Herm." Ginny opened her eyes and looked at Hermione with pure lust.

"Sorry Gin got to let the boys in." With that Hermione walked over to the door and unlocked it. She then sat down and Ginny sat on the opposite side of the seat as her. When Hermione sent her a questioning look Ginny answered the unasked question.

"If I'm near you and the boys aren't here I will jump you and finish what we started regardless of that door being locked or unlocked." Hermione laughed because she didn't doubt the red head and she felt very much the same.

The boys came in and had a load of food that they started to disperse amongst the group. Hermione and Ginny slid together in the middle of the seat and neither Harry nor Ron noticed how Hermione's hand rested on Ginny's upper thigh or how the younger red head became suddenly silent. The rest of the train ride was not very exciting, the friends laughed and made jokes, but as they got closer to home Harry started to get quiet and Ron followed suit.

When the train pulled up to the station Hermione and Ginny left the compartment early to give Harry and Ron some time alone. Hermione and Ginny got on to the platform and were both instantly smothered in a large hug. Hermione looked at the person who was clutching her and Ginny; she was surprised to find Mrs. Weasley.

"M-M-Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione's voice rose a few octaves with surprise.

"I just wanted the two of you to know that I love you no matter what. Arthur and I are behind you 100, when you want to tell people we will stand with you. We love you Ginny, you are our daughter and Hermione you have always been like a second daughter to us." Hermione smiled and hugged Mrs. Weasley back tightly.

"Thank you so much." She whispered in Mrs. Weasley's ear.

"Hello girls."

"Dad!" Ginny ran and gave Mr. Weasley a big hug. "I've missed you so much."

"We have a surprise for you Ginny." Mrs. Weasley motioned to someone in the crowd.

A tall gorgeous blonde walked up a beautiful smile on her face. She had piercing ice blue eyes that still seemed kind, she was tall and skinny but clearly still in good shape, her build was similar to Ginny's but more focused at her long legs.

"Looky here, it's Little Red!" She opened her arms and as Hermione was about to ask who she was she heard Ginny squeal.

"Sara? Sara Vickers?" Ginny ran into the girls arms and they embraced. Hermione felt a wave of jealousy surge through her at seeing her girlfriend in the arms of another, quite beautiful girl. "Oh my god! When did you get back? Are you just visiting or here for good?" Ginny started firing off questions.

"Slow down Little Red, I guess I can't call you that anymore you've grown up and you look great." Another larger wave of jealousy hit Hermione when she saw that Ginny blushed at the comment. Mrs. Weasley saw that Hermione's knuckles were growing white as she griped the strap of her bag.

"Sara this is Ginny's best friend Hermione Granger." Sara smiled over Ginny's shoulder.

"It's nice to meet you, so you know my Little Red here?" She asked as she kept an arm around Ginny. Ginny was just smiling and looking at Sara, Hermione was hurt that Ginny hadn't looked at her once since Sara had arrived.

"Yeah, we've grown quite close. Or at least I thought we were." The last comment got Ginny to look at Hermione and when she saw the hurt in Hermione's brown eyes she stepped away from Sara and took a step towards Hermione. Mrs. Weasley realized that this could only turn for the worse so she told everyone that they should head out. Ron followed behind them quietly having said goodbye to Harry. Ginny and Sara chatted happily and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley walked hand in hand behind them. Hermione and Ron followed both with their heads down and small frowns tugging at the corners of their mouths.

_Looks like she found someone better._

_**Ginny loves us though. **_

_But we are no 'Sara Vickers'. _

_**And last time I checked Ginny loved us for being Hermione Granger.**_

_This summer was supposed to be about us spending time. _

_**Ginny can have friends. **_

_You mean Little Red? _

_**Yeah, well…**_

_This is going to be a long summer. _

_**And not in the good way. **_

_Nope. _

Hermione sighed and tried to be happy for Ginny but there was a part of her that just couldn't. Hermione had a feeling that Ginny wasn't going to be all hers for the summer.

* * *

**A/N:** Well there was that chapter. Sorry it's not good but like I said it's not easy to write with out a muse. Let me know what you all think of this new development. This is what made me realize the story had some more left and it wasn't going to end as soon as I thought.

Who is this Sara Vickers? Why does she seem to think Ginny is hers? If she is a witch why doesn't she go to Hogwarts and why doesn't Hermione know her? Why would I ask questions I know the answer to? (maybe cause I'm not entirely sure, I've got the outline in my head but details I'm unsure of) I'm open to any suggestions you can it can b

Leave your thoughts please. Convince me to write another chapter before Wednesday, because I found out my time with out my muse has been extended till then T.T

Sorry about the lame ending, I'm not too thrilled about it but it's the best I can do for now. Let me know what you think please…I'm begging yes but I'm a little sad right now and seriously missing my muse.


	25. Flowers and Missed Chances

**A/N: **So guess what I managed to do? Get ban from the Internet…smart I know. I don't even know what I did, I got the warning that I was spending too much time on there then when I went to get the laptop so I could at least write (because that uses my brain) it's internet card was missing and so was the plug in. But when parents are at work I get to have the computer. Oh this is out now cause my muse came home early and surprised me. So this is her welcome home chapter….

Jess this is for you as always. I really think you need a new way to motivate me cause your current way is just cruel, but I did it here is the chapter. For you and now I want my reward!

Hope everyone enjoys it!

* * *

**Flowers and Missed Chances**

It had been three days since Ginny, Hermione and Ron had returned from Hogwarts for the summer. In three days Hermione had only seen Ginny alone twice for about ten minutes total. Hermione couldn't help but feel jealous, how was she supposed to compete with an athletic, tall, beautiful blonde? Ginny and Sara hadn't left each other's sides once unless it was to go to the bathroom. Hermione had listened to the girls talk, not once saying a word. Through listening and asking a few questions she had learned this about Sara.

Sara Vickers was the same age as Ginny but Sara was a month older. Sara also knew all the Weasleys and that's why she was called Little Red, apparently Sara had grown up down the street and her brother Jake knew all the Weasleys. All the Weasleys had names and they all ended in 'Red'. Sara had moved away the year before she would have started at Hogwarts and now went to a smaller, new school in Australia. There she had met a muggle who taught her soccer and she fell in love with it, she played on a team with muggles and was actually quite good.

Sara and Ginny had been best friends nearly their whole lives, Ginny was crushed when Sara left and Sara had not spoken to her parents for weeks after they told her they were moving. But now Sara was visiting for a week and was thrilled to be back, Ginny was just as happy Hermione was the only one less than thrilled to have her girlfriend stolen from her.

"Hey Hermione." Ron muttered glumly as he sat down next to her on the couch. Hermione had been avoiding Ginny and Sara all morning and ended up the couch.

"Hello Ron. How are you holding up?" Ron smiled but Hermione knew his heart wasn't in it. She was playing with the tassels on the end of the pillow she was holding.

"I'm holding on, there are only 10 days, 6 hours and about 42 minutes until Harry gets here." Hermione nodded she missed Harry but she knew Ron was like a lump on a log with out his best friend and lover. "How are you? Why aren't you with Gin and Sara?" Ron looked over at Hermione.

"Because I couldn't stand another second of that." Hermione started to grip the pillow tighter. "It's always 'oh Sara your so funny' or 'oh Sara I missed you so much'." Hermione's voice rose in a mocking tone. "And then Sara is simply trying to steal Ginny away from me. I want to be happy for her but I can't when I practically haven't seen her for three days." Hermione's voice lowered. "Did you know I've slept on the couch for two nights? Ginny hasn't even noticed." Ron was shocked at Hermione's confession.

"I'm sure she's noticed, she is head over heals for you. Ginny loves you Hermione." Ron tried to comfort his other best friend.

"You mean Little Red loves Sara." Hermione was gripping the pillow so tightly Ron was afraid it might burst.

"No she loves you. Hermione you have to understand that Sara was Ginny's best friend they grew up together and when Sara moved both of their worlds ended, but Ginny found you and you are her new best friend not to mention her girlfriend." Ron put a comforting hand on Hermione's arm and her grip on the pillow loosened.

"I guess I should be more understanding of them but it's hard. They have history Ron, they know all of each other's secrets, and they have child hood memories. How am I supposed to compete with that?" Hermione's voice got quieter at her question.

"Your not." Hermione looked up at Ron and had a look of panic in her eyes; Ron rushed on before she could panic out loud. "It's not a competition Herm. Ginny has a friend and a girlfriend. You happen to fall in both categories but Sara is only one of them and it's not the girlfriend one." Hermione smiled at Ron, she knew that she was being silly.

_Of course it's ok for Ginny to have friends that are girls. _

_**But none of them call her 'Little Red'. **_

_Yes well this is a special friend who has been around forever so I think we can let it go. _

_**We might as well start letting Ginny go. **_

_I won't let Ginny go until she tells me to. _

_**It's only a matter of time. **_

_Time that I will enjoy every last second of. _

_**Might as well. **_

It wouldn't matter who told Hermione that Ginny loved her and that Sara was just an old friend, Hermione would find reasons to freak out until Ginny herself told her. Hermione thanked Ron and headed outside. She couldn't be cooped up anymore but she wanted to avoid Ginny and Sara so she headed away from the field, where Sara was teaching Ginny soccer, to the forest.

"Hermione!" Hermione turned around and saw Bill Weasley running up to her.

"Hey Bill." The tall, slim, oldest and rather rough looking Weasley caught up to Hermione and fell easily into stride with her.

"Hey, do you mind if we walk and talk?" Hermione couldn't say no to Bill's charm, there was something relaxing about the man.

"Sure Bill. How are you and Fleur?" Bill blushed and got a far off look.

"We are perfect. I've never been happier, she is so great Hermione. I love her." Hermione smiled at the longhaired Weasley.

"That's really great. I'm happy for you." They to lapsed into a comfortable silence. They walked along Bill occasionally pointed out small things and Hermione asked about his work. Hermione found it easy to talk to Bill, and she was glad that he was a part of her second family. After sometime Bill asked the question Hermione felt he wanted to ask the whole time.

"What's going on with you and Ginny?" Bill looked at the shorter brunette curiously even though the trees provided plenty of shade he still saw the pain flash through her eyes.

"Well I guess I'm just being silly about her spending so much time with Sara." Bill looked back at the path ahead of them he smiled as a rabbit ran by. He remembered all the times he and his siblings would chase after them.

"Well I really wish you two would sort it out, I mean it's obvious that you too love each other and want to be together so I know she'll come around." Hermione stopped in her tracks and Bill turned to look at her.

"Wha…how did you…I don't…but…when?" Hermione was floored she hadn't expected this at all.

"Oh come on. I'm not blind and Gin is my only little sister I've learned to read her fairly well. It's been obvious she has liked you for quite sometime and you have been a great friend to her. I'd hate to see some jealousy get in the way of what you two have." Hermione just gaped at Bill. He continued in a softer and kinder voice.

"Look Hermione, you really have been great for Ginny, she needed a friend and you are a great friend. You must understand that she loves you and she loves Sara. In two completely different ways, Sara is her friend and always will be but you are who she is in love with, see? Big difference." Hermione nodded and gulped.

"So you are ok with us?" She waited nervously and was again surprised by the booming laugh.

"Of course I am, do I seem traditional to you?" Hermione shook her head. "Look just let the shock wear off for Ginny and she'll be back by your side soon." Bill placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder and smiled before turning around and walking back. Hermione needed to clear her head so she kept walking.

_When did the Weasley men get so perceptive?_

_**Too bad Ginny doesn't know we're alive. **_

_One step at a time. _

_**Can't we just step on Sara?**_

I don't think Gin-Little Red…

_I don't think she'd like that too much. _

_**Tough, cause I miss her. **_

_So do I. _

It was nearly dark when Hermione got back and she was immediately taken aside by Charlie. Charlie drug Hermione around to the side of the house.

"Charlie? What the bloody hell?" Hermione half yelled.

"Shh!" Charlie put a finger to his lips and silenced Hermione. "Gin and Sara are inside setting the table. Look I've got something to say and I'm going to say it fast." Hermione nodded and the heavily freckled, stocky Wealsey continued. "Look I know about you and Gin, that you to are together and that you love each other. It wasn't hard because you never mope and yet since Sara has been here that's all you do. That and when Ginny looks at you she looks like she wants to jump you." They both blushed at Charlie's statement.

"You and Ginny need to figure out what ever is going on so that the tension in this house can go away. Ginny loves you and by the way you're acting I think it's safe to say you feel the same way. Sara is a friend nothing more, please understand that Ginny needs someone to talk to. Yes I know she should talk to you but you don't talk to your girlfriend about your girlfriend. It just doesn't work that way." Mrs. Weasley called for Charlie to come help with something.

"Just think about it ok?" Hermione nodded again. Charlie left her and Hermione walked to the fence and leaned on it looking out into the surrounding area. She was thinking about the brothers who approached her and what they all had said. Hermione felt a pair of arms slide around her waist and heard Ginny whisper in her ear.

"I've missed you today love. Sara is really bummed you aren't spending more time with us. I think we need some alone time though just you and me." Hermione tried to ignore the pain Sara's name brought and the way her heart sped up just at the sound of Ginny's voice.

"I don't think so Ginny. You and Sara have a lot of catching up to do." Hermione shrugged out of Ginny's grasp and started walking back to the house; she felt a tug on her hand and turned around to see a confused and hurt Ginny.

"Do you not want to spend time with me?" Hermione shook her head. "Did I do something wrong?" Hermione shook her head but by the hesitation she took Ginny knew she was on track. "Is it Sara?" Hermione didn't bother shaking her head this time. There was no point in trying to deny it. "Are you jealous of her?" Ginny looked surprised so Hermione started to explain.

"Of course I am, you two have history and are great friends and she calls you 'Little Red' and you haven't' spent any time with me. It's like the Sara Vickers show around here all the time. Have you even noticed I've slept on the couch for the past two nights?" Ginny opened her mouth but nothing came out. Hermione held up her hand and cut off her silent words.

"Look, don't say anything. I'm going to go eat and go to bed. You can play with Sara all you want but for the time being don't touch me or expect me to tag along. Please? Gin its hard enough without you but to be reminded I don't have you…well that's too much and it's just not fair." Hermione walked away leaving a speechless Ginny.

Ginny watched as Hermione walked away and as Hermione shut the door behind her it all hit Ginny. She had been spending all her time with Sara, she had noticed when Hermione got up and left the room two nights ago but she thought it had been to go to the bathroom or something.

_Oh my god I'm a terrible girlfriend. _

But we've missed Sara…

_Doesn't mean Hermione takes a backseat to her. _

Yeah well-

No there is no 'well'. We made Hermione sad and hurt and there is no excuse for that. Sara or no Sara Hermione comes first.

_**Good I agree. We need to make things right. **_

Yeah but how?

_**We need to tell Sara and then we should talk to Hermione. **_

Yeah…that's gonna be a rough one.

But if that's what it takes…

Then I'll do it in a heart beat.

_**Good. **_

I feel so bad.

_**You should you were a terrible girlfriend. **_

Ouch…

_**The truth hurts.**_

Yeah well can't I hear it from someone other than the other voice in my head?

**Why would you want to hear it out loud? At least this way it's just me talking to you in your head. **

Yeah but I feel crazy listening to a voice in my head.

**Maybe you are crazy. **

"Little Red?" Sara came out of the house to find her friend still standing in the same spot Hermione left her. "Gin, are you ok?" It wasn't very often that Sara called her by her name or her shortened name but when she did she was usually worried.

"I'm fine…" Ginny trailed off the lie sounding fake even to her.

"I know you Ginny don't try and lie to me. You are still as bad of a liar now as you were when we were kids." Sara put a hand on Ginny's shoulder. Ginny flinched remembering why she was in the situation she was in. But she couldn't blame Sara, this was her fault and she would need Sara's help to fix it.

"Can we talk after dinner?" Sara nodded and the two of them headed inside to eat. Dinner was awkward for Ginny and Hermione who were sitting next to each other, not by Hermione's choice. Hermione didn't look at Ginny or even talk to her but when she looked at either Bill or Charlie they both gave her sympathetic looks.

Ginny didn't talk much either, she said a few things but not much and she kept sending glances at Hermione. She hated herself a little more each time she looked at Hermione.

How could I have done this to her?Cause your crazy?That would explain it…

_**Duh cause only someone who is full blown out of this world daft would hurt Hermione. **_

_I guess that's me. _

After dinner Hermione cleared her plate and helped with some of the table she then said something about going for a walk. Ginny and Sara were excused from cleaning up since they set the table. Sara walked out side and Ginny followed, Sara went the opposite way of Hermione.

"Your girlfriend doesn't like me." Ginny started to stutter and try to make an excuse. "Save it Little Red. If she was just your best friend she would still hang out with us but just be rude to me. The fact that she is moping says that you two are much more, it didn't help that you wouldn't shut up about her. The whole time we've hung out it's been Hermione this, Hermione that. It's been great catching up with you but you need to figure out how to fix things." Sara stopped talking looking into Ginny's eyes. It was easy for her since she was eye level with Ginny.

"Look as your former best friend I'm telling you to talk to her." Ginny nodded and hugged Sara tightly.

"Thanks Sar." Ginny whispered in Sara's ear. It was at this time that Hermione walked back into view. She saw Ginny hugging Sara tightly and Sara's arms wrapped around Ginny and it looked like Ginny was kissing her cheek or whispering something in the blonde's ear. Hermione dropped the flowers that she had picked on her way back to apologize to Ginny. She walked away trying not to cry, the flowers left on the ground.

"Shit!" Sara pulled back when she saw Hermione walking away. "I think your girlfriend just saw that and thought that it was something more than a hug." Ginny whirled around and saw Hermione leaving.

"Shit shit shit!" She ran off and stopped when she saw a bunch of flowers on the ground. "What have I done?" Ginny sprinted off after Hermione, calling out her name and making her way through the forest.

Sara watched until Ginny was out of sight. She shook her head and walked to the flowers and picked them up. She looked at them and realized that if Ginny had gotten them she would have loved them.

"I had my chance…now its Hermione's turn." Sara remembered when they were young and she had developed a crush on the red head but hadn't ever said anything to her. She walked back in the house to put the flowers in a vase with water in Ginny's room.

* * *

**A/N:** There is another chapter done. So what do you all think of Sara? You've learned a bit about her. I'm just curious to see people's opinions. Anyone have any requests on anything? Something that should happen…or shouldn't happen…I'll take what ever you want to give me.

I really appreciate all the reviews you guys leave me. They make me so happy and I love knowing that at least a few people read my story.

Please leave your thoughts!


	26. Understanding

**A/N:** Sorry this took so long but I had gotten into a bit of a slump. I also had my ego knocked around a bit but I guess it's good to have that happen every now and again. I should apologize for my poor writing, it was pointed out to me that I tend to make dialog awkward and my writing in general is a chore to read…So I'm really sorry about that, but as I've said, I'm beta-less and so you read what I type and edit myself so there will be lots of mistakes.

Jess this is for you, you made me smile when I was feeling like I should just stop writing and you convinced me to keep going and to have a little bit of confidence. Thanks for everything.

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter…I'm fairly sure there will be no more surprises or drama because I've decided I suck at them and I hate sucking at things.

* * *

**Understanding**

Ginny ran through the trees calling Hermione's name.

_Oh my god __I'm such a moron!_

_**Yeah no shit. **_

_I don't remember you saying anything about spending more time with her._

_**Well I was waiting for you to figure it out genius. **_

_Sometimes I need help. _

_**Well you should have asked. **_

_I guess I can't really blame anyone but myself for this mess can I?_

_**Well since I'm you and you're me you're only blaming yourself. **_

True…

_**Sometimes I make so much sense. **_

_The only reason I followed that was cause I'm you. _

Yeah well-

Ginny's thoughts were cut short as she ran into a clearing with a rock in the center and Hermione sitting on the rock. Ginny stopped at the edge of the clearing; she didn't need to alert Hermione to her presence as she had been anything but quiet as she searched for her girlfriend. Ginny stood still as she caught her breath and tried to straighten out her clothes a little. Once she wasn't panting she took a deep breath and started into the clearing.

"Hermione?" Ginny called out quietly. She wasn't sure Hermione heard her until she saw the brunette stiffen.

"Go away Ginny." Ginny winced at the tone of Hermione's voice but knew she deserved it. Ginny stopped a few yards away from Hermione, who still had her back to her.

"I'll leave if you want, but I wanted to apologize for being a total ass these last couple of days." Hermione's shoulders slumped as she turned slightly then motioned for Ginny to come around and stand in front of her.

"I'll listen." Hermione's answers were short and Ginny knew that Hermione didn't feel like talking and that she still deserved it but the shortness still hurt. Ginny took another breath and walked around so that she was standing in front of Hermione. What she saw nearly broke her heart.

Hermione's face was tear-streaked and her eyes were slightly puffy. Even in the dark Ginny could see her face was red. Ginny had felt guilty before but this made her realize just how much damage she had caused. Ginny sank to her knees still a few yards from Hermione; she was now eye level with her.

"Hermione, I am so sorry. I can't believe what an absolute git I've been. I should've spent time with you, not Sara. Or at least balanced it out and included you in things. You're the most important thing to me and I treated you terribly. I don't deserve your forgiveness or love, I'm so incredibly sorry." Ginny looked down as she finished. She looked up when she heard Hermione's voice.

"Why?" When Ginny looked confused Hermione started again in her shaky voice. "Why was she so important to you? What's your guy's history?" Hermione's voice cracked on the last word, Ginny saw the look of insecurity flash through Hermione's eyes.

"She was my best friend, for a long time. We spent all our time together as kids and we told each other everything. We were like sisters. Her family was like my second family and vice versa. When she moved to Australia it was the worst day of my life, we had decided at Hogwarts we would be best friends and be in the same house. None of that was going to happen anymore." Ginny smiled sadly at the memory of watching Sara leave.

"Did you ever like her as more than a friend?" Hermione's voice was a little stronger but still trembled and was fairly quiet. Ginny shook her head furiously.

"No. She was like a sister to me. Nothing more, our brothers teased us and said we were in love, but Hermione, I swear she was nothing more than a sister to me." Ginny looked down and cleared her throat before starting again. "When she found out she was leaving she told me she loved me. She meant not in the sisterly way, I felt bad but I told her how I felt. That she was like a sister to me and that I couldn't feel differently about her. She took it surprisingly well and things went back to normal. Then she moved and I haven't seen her since, we wrote a few times but nothing more." Ginny looked back into Hermione's eyes trying to convey just how serious she was and that she was telling the truth.

"She's pretty, funny, you two have history and she's back." Hermione said weakly, Ginny was shocked that Hermione had said that.

"She's not bad looking but I've got you, you're so beautiful. Every time I see you I think you're more and more beautiful. She might be funny but it's not the same intelligent humor you have, you make me laugh so much and you have your own kind of humor that is unique." Ginny walked on her knees so that she was closer to Hermione. "She left and then I met you, we have our own history Hermione. She knows my kid secrets but you know everything about me, all my secrets from most of my life. She can be back all she wants but she's still like a sister to me, where as you, you're the love of my life." Hermione smiled softly at Ginny's words. The next words out of Hermione's mouth were the last thing Ginny expected.

"I'm so sorry Ginny. I've been such a jealous git. I should have trusted you and not worried about Sara. I couldn't help but be jealous when you spent all your time with her and not me. It didn't help that nearly all your brothers came and told me that you loved me and would pick me over her. I was coming with some flowers to apologize and try to spend time with the two of you but then I saw you two hug and I panicked cause it looked like you were kissing her cheek." Hermione looked down at the ground when she finished.

"Hermione I could never blame you for being jealous. It's ok to want me all to yourself, as long as I spend some time with friends and you with yours, we can be together for the rest of the time." Ginny walked on her knees until she was between Hermione's legs. "I love you so much Hermione. I won't ever be mad at you for anything." Ginny wrapped her arms around the brunette,Hermione leaned into Ginny and ended up sliding off the rock she was sitting on and Ginny fell back with her. They landed with Hermione in Ginny's lap and Ginny's legs crossed. Hermione started to apologize and tried to get up.

"I don't want you to move." Ginny looked Hermione in the eyes and Hermione smiled as she snuggled into Ginny's lap. Ginny's arms snaked around Hermione's waist. Hermione crossed her arms across her stomach and leaned into Ginny's embrace.

"Am I forgiven?" Ginny asked into Hermione's hair.

"There was nothing to forgive." Hermione replied into Ginny's neck.

"Yeah there's plenty to forgive, I screwed up big time." Hermione laughed and Ginny was confused.

"If I forgave you it wouldn't be right since I screwed up just as much." Ginny thought for a second.

"What if we're both sorry and both accept each other's apologizes and put it behind us?" Hermione nodded. Ginny knew that was the only way to get Hermione to accept her apology and she knew Hermione was sorry even though she had nothing to be sorry about.

The girls sat in peace for a bit longer and talked about the last couple of days. Hermione would ask a question about Sara and Ginny would respond with out even thinking she wanted Hermione to see that she wasn't hiding anything.

After a long time of talking Hermione stood up and offered Ginny a hand. Ginny smiled and took it. Hermione pulled and was surprised to find Ginny's face only a few inches from her own.

"Hey Gin." Hermione said in a whisper.

"Hello love." Ginny smiled and Hermione's breath hitched. Hermione then leaned in and captured Ginny's lips in what was supposed to be a small kiss but quickly got heated. Ginny's hands moved to Hermione's waist and pulled the brunette closer before moving to her lower back. Hermione's arms wrapped around Ginny's neck and her hands tangled in the red head's hair also pulling her closer. Ginny felt Hermione lightly lick her lip and opened her mouth happily accepting Hermione. The two stood and kissed for sometime before they heard a throat clear. The pulled apart expecting to see Ron, when Hermione suddenly realized it was two throats she had heard clear, but they had done it simultaneously.

_There are only two people here that would be able to do that. _

Hermione thought as the girls turned and Ginny jumped as she saw Fred and George.

_**Damn I hate being right. **_

"We thought we could find you here." Fred laughed.

"You really make this too easy." George said trying not to laugh and failing.

"Yeah at least make it challenging,"

"Or better yet allow us to make things awkward." Both twins busted up laughing. Ginny blushed and Hermione came and stood behind her.

"Well let's hear it." She said as she rested her chin on Ginny's shoulder and snaked her arms around Ginny's front.

"Well,"

"We were going to tell the two of you to make up."

"But it appears you did that and moved on to making out." Fred and George smiled jokingly at the girls.

"So you two are ok with us?" Ginny sounded nervous.

"Of course Gin, we love you no matter what." George said seriously.

"Sure, plus we always kinda knew that you fancied Hermione." Fred said good-naturedly, George nodded in agreement.

"We'll see you two,"

"Around later." With out another word the twins waved and walked off. Ginny stood shocked.

"Wow. That…well…" Ginny couldn't get the words to come out of her mouth.

"That was easy?" Hermione offered, Ginny nodded. "Just so you know it gets easier as more of them come."

"What?" Ginny spun around in Hermione's arms. "Oh god that's right, you said that my brothers had already talked to you. I hope they were nice. I can't believe they cornered you alone." Ginny grumbled while she rambled.

"It's fine Gin. Plus Bill and Charlie were quite nice about it. They both love you no matter what too." Ginny nodded and hugged Hermione tightly.

"God I love you so much. How in the world did I get so lucky?" Hermione shrugged.

"I think I'm the lucky one Ginny." Ginny let go of Hermione's waist and took her hand, she lead Hermione back to the direction of the house.

On the way back the girls talked about what Ginny's brothers had said and how much they had missed each other. Once they reached the door Hermione started to pull her hand out of Ginny's but Ginny held on tightly. Hermione looked at her nervously.

"I don't care what they think. I love you and they accept us, I can hold your hand in the house if I want." Ginny saw that Hermione was looking nervous, so she lowered her voice and in softly asked "Do you want to? Cause we don't have to if you aren't ready or don't want to." Hermione looked into Ginny's eyes for a moment and then shook her head.

"No. Let's go." She opened the door and took a breath before walking in pulling a smiling Ginny behind her.

They walked to the living room, which had most of the Weasleys. Mr. Weasley had some muggle clock and was trying to take it apart; he looked rather fascinated by it. Mrs. Weasley was supervising a pair of knitting needles while she read a magazine, Ron was on the couch with his parents, he was reading a letter, that given the pleased look on his face must have been from Harry. Bill and Charlie were playing chess and both looked very serious. Fred and George were looking over some plans for some new joke for their shop. Sara was sitting in a chair reading and she was the first to look up. She looked at each of the girls then at their joined hands and smiled.

"Well I'm glad you two are happy again." All the Weasley's looked up and smiled. Then after a few 'hello's they went back to what they were doing. Ginny smiled widely, she was thrilled that it was no big deal.

"Sara we're going up to our room and you're more than welcome to join us." Hermione offered to everyone's surprise. All the Weasley's slightly looked up and at Sara. Fred and George laughed juvenilely and were silenced with a glare from Mrs. Weasley. Sara smiled and said,

"Maybe later. This book is getting good." Ginny smiled at her friend and Hermione nodded. She had noticed that Sara was reading a very dull book on the history of spells that she was quite sure was summer reading. Sara and Hermione had a moment of understanding between only the two of them in the crowed room. Hermione's offer had meant she understood Sara and Ginny's relationship and Sara's refusal and poor excuse had meant she didn't wan to intrude anymore.

"Feel free to come up when ever. We'll be just settling down for the night." Everyone ignored Fred and George's snickers.

"I will." Hermione and Ginny turned and headed to their room. "Oh, and Hermione?" Hermione turned around.

"Thank you." Hermione smiled and nodded.

_Maybe she isn't so bad. _

_**Yeah, as long as she stays in her own bed. **_

_Well there won't be any room with Ginny and I. _

_**True that girl can hog a bed like no one's business. **_

_Yeah but we love her. _

That we do. I wonder how long until Sara comes upstairs…Why?

_**So we can show Ginny just how much we love her. **_

_Ugh you are so hopeless. _

_**I can't help it. **_

_Try. _

_**Hmmmm…No. **_

_Yeah I don't blame you. _

Hermione and Ginny got into their room and changed into their pj's. The girls kissed for a few minutes but when they thought they heard footsteps outside their room they broke apart blushing.

"I missed you Gin." Hermione said as she got into the bed and moved close to the wall leaving room for Ginny. Ginny stood by the edge of the bed.

"I missed you too. Sara said all I did was talk about you…" Ginny blushed and looked down. Hermione took her hand and gently pulled her into bed and covered both of them up.

"Well that's good to know. I love you Gin." Hermione said as she snuggled in to Ginny's side. Ginny wrapped her arms around Hermione and kissed the top of the brunette's head.

"I love you too." The girls quickly drifted off. The last thing Ginny remembered was looking at the flowers on her dresser and recognizing them as the ones on the ground that Hermione had picked. She fell asleep with a happy smile.

Later Sara came in and saw Ginny and Hermione snuggled up together. She smiled sadly and changed into her pj's too. She saw how happy Ginny was with Hermione.

_She was never that happy with me…She was happy but not like she is now. _

Sara looked at the girls one last time and wished to herself that she would find someone who could make her as happy as they made each other.

_One day I'll be that happy. _

_**Or so we hope. **_

Yeah but it'd be nice wouldn't it?

_**Yeah, really nice. **_

* * *

**A/N:** Ok so there's the chapter. The girls made up and Sara seems to understand. The Weasley brothers all seem to accept them…but wait…aren't I missing someone? What about dear ol' Percy? What are your thoughts on how he should act? Should he be supportive, apathetic, dismissive or outright against them? Remember what ever his reaction it won't cause too much more drama because the barbeque is in about 10 days but I'm not writing a chapter for each day. I'll write some highlights and that's about it. So your chance for requesting a scene is narrowing. Please, if you have ideas tell me! I'd love to try and make it work.

Leave your thoughts, good, bad, random, or just ranting. What ever you want to leave me is fine with me.

Thanks for reading!


	27. A Night Out

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews guys they really do make my day. So this one is a birthday chapter…only it's my birthday so I figured I'd write a chapter…I've been rather busy lately between some refereeing classes and reading the Iliad for a class next year…yeah time is a bit short. So here it is, sorry if it's too short or not as good but it's all I could get out.

Jess, as always enjoy the chapter I wrote for you…I try to do what I can. I hope this will make you happy.

Please enjoy!

**

* * *

**

A Night Out

Sara's week at the Weasley's was up, it was her last night and so Ginny and Hermione decided to take Sara out one last time. They walked to a local underage club, they could get drinks and there was pretty good music. During the summer lots of young witches and wizards went to the hot spot.

"You guys we don't have to do this." Sara protested while adjusting her rather short white skirt.

"Sure, it's your last night here we need to send you off in style." Ginny said while wrapping an arm around Hermione.

"Nah sorry Sara, Ginny is just using that as an excuse to 'dance' with Hermione." Ron said from behind, he and Harry had been reunited that morning and they hadn't left each others' side.

"Ronald! What Ginny wants to do to me is none of your business." Hermione playfully shouted. She then leaned close to Ginny and whispered so only she could hear, "Plus we can dance any time you want." Ginny blushed furiously and wondered if tonight was such a good idea. Hermione looked amazing in her extremely short black skirt and a revealing red top. Ginny had seen a lovely view when Hermione had bent over to pick up her wand earlier and the shirt revealed most of Hermione's back.

They walked into the club, it was fairly dark but there were flashing lights and the music was booming. There was a ton of people on the dance floor and the booths had a few groups filling them, all the single people were near the bar. Everyone was having a good time and enjoying the summer.

"God I'm gonna miss you guys." Sara said as she walked backwards. Ginny was about to warn her when Sara ran into some one behind her. Sara fell backwards and the person's arm shot out and caught her. Sara was dazed as she looked up into a pair of bright green eyes.

"Careful there." The eyes had a stunning voice to match. Sara stood on her feet and noticed the person had still not let go of her arm. "You ok?" Sara nodded and saw that the voice belonged to a tall dark haired girl, she smiled weakly.

"Sorry I really should watch where I'm going." She started to walk away when the girl pulled her gently back.

"I think it would be irresponsible of me to just let you go, why don't you come dance with me so I know you're ok…" Sara smiled and switched into her flirting mode and linked arms with the taller girl walking off on to the crowed dance floor.

Hermione, Ginny, Harry and Ron all watched the scene unfold with their jaws on the floor. Then they all started laughing.

"Wow it really didn't take her 5 seconds to find someone." Harry laughed.

"Just like I remember…only now it's worse." Ginny giggled, her friend had always been the heartbreaker. Only when they were young she just got offered someone's lunch.

"Harry and I'll go grab a booth if you get drinks." Ron offered taking Harry's hand and heading to the booths. Hermione and Ginny nodded before making their way to the bar. Hermione stood back away from the crowed bar but kept her eye's on Ginny the whole time. Ginny had worn a white button down top completely unbuttoned with a formfitting, black tank top underneath. She had on dark jeans that were somewhat lose but anyone could still tell that she was fit.

"Hey, your hot. Wanna dance?" Hermione turned around smiling expecting to see Ron or Harry. Instead it was some guy she didn't know. He was tall and he looked strong, Hermione had a bad feeling.

"Umm…no thanks. I'm here with someone." Hermione tried politely.

"I bet I could take him." He flexed his muscles.

"I don't think so. Look, please get lost." Hermione's voice lost most of her normal sweetness.

"Come on baby one dance and I'll rock your world. Or we can just head back to my place." He put a hand on her shoulder and started to pull Hermione away.

"I said no!" Hermione slapped him hard across the face.

"You just made a huge mistake bi-" He was cut short when he fell to his knees doubled over.

"She said back off ass hole."

"Ginny!" Hermione turned to Ginny and kissed her cheek. Ginny wrapped an arm protectively around the shorter girl.

"Hey, lesbians huh? That's even hotter! You two can come back to my place and I'll still rock both your worlds." The guy grinned smugly.

"I don't think my brothers would like that." Ginny said with a glint in her eye.

"I can take care of them baby." He flexed again and Hermione gagged.

"You know Bill, Charlie, Fred and George Weasley?" The guy paled visibly even in the dark club. "Yeah that's what I thought, and those urban legends about what they did to some guys? They were my exes." He couldn't seem to get away fast enough.

"What did your brothers do Gin?" Ginny laughed as she picked up the glasses and walked to the booth.

"They started some rumors." Hermione stopped then started laughing. "Of course they never really did anything but they decided it was best if I had something I could use to scare unwanted guys away with." Ginny grinned and put her arm around Hermione's waist as the older girl sat next to her in the booth.

The foursome talked for quiet awhile about summer and other things. At one point Harry leaned in close to Ron and whispered something in his ear. A few seconds later Ron got up and walked away blushing madly. Harry laughed and moved to get out of the booth.

"What was that all about?" Ginny asked while Hermione was lazily running her fingers up and down her thigh.

"I told him I really, really, really wanted to dance." Harry laughed again, both girls were glad to see Harry and Ron happy. Harry walked off in the direction Ron had gone.

"What would happen if I told you I really, really, really wanted to dance?" Ginny asked Hermione as she kissed her neck. She gasped as she felt Hermione's hand on her thigh start moving upward and getting dangerously close to where they both wanted. "That's my answer." Ginny took Hermione's hand before it reached its destination, she pulled the smirking brunette behind her to the dance floor.

The two started dancing closely, not that they had much choice with a packed dance floor. Ginny kept her hands on Hermione's waist while Hermione seemed to be trying to drive her insane with wandering hands. Hermione never once looked anywhere but into Ginny's eyes as her hands wandered from Ginny's lean stomach to her toned back tracing patterns as she went.

"Love, you're gonna drive me nuts." Ginny said in a husky voice that was loud enough for Hermione to hear. Hermione only smiled as she turned around and got as close to Ginny as she could. Ginny's grip on Hermione's hips only tightened as the saucy brunette started grinding into her along with the music. Hermione turned around again and draped her arms over Ginny's shoulders while Ginny's hands moved to her lower back.

The music thumped and pounded their eardrums but they only saw each other. Ginny tried to stifle a moan as Hermione started dancing and grinding up and down one of her thighs. Hermione's arms then snaked to Ginny's lower back and her hands ended up in Ginny's back pockets. The red head moved her hands to Hermione's shoulders and clutched them for support.

"Oh…umm…Herm…I…uh…" Ginny stuttered and Hermione smiled as she leaned in and started to kiss Ginny's neck. The stuttering continued as Hermione trailed her lips from Ginny's ear down her neck and back up again where she proceeded to gently bite and suck her pulse point.

Ginny blushed and shut her mouth and continued 'dancing' with Hermione.

_Oh my god she is…_

_**Hot?**_

_No…well yes…but…_

_**A goddess?**_

_Yes…but…_

_**Basically having sex with us in public with our clothes on?**_

_YES!_

_**We don't mind…**_

_Not one bit…now if you excuse me I'm going to focus back on her…_

_**What if…**_

_Nope._

_**Even if…**_

_No! Let me focus here…I can only do two things at once around Hermione. _

_**Those being?**_

_Breathing and focusing on Hermione. _

_**So if you're trying to focus on Hermione and talking to me does that mean you aren't breathing?**_

_Yes hence the please leave me alone!_

_**Ok...wouldn't want you to pass out and kill the moment. **_

_Thank you. _

Ginny couldn't stand it anymore she grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her in the direction of the bathroom. As they walked up to the bathroom a girl was walking away.

"Don't bother some chick locked herself in and won't open up. Just use the boy's." Ginny nodded and with a determined look walked to the door of the girl's bathroom and started banging on the door.

"Open up!" No response. "I'm gonna puke!" She threatened. Hermione came and stood behind Ginny and wrapped her arms around the tense red head. "So help me if this door isn't open in two minutes I'm gonna get my wand out." There were movements on the other side of the door. Hermione chose this time to start kissing Ginny's neck again.

"Oh dear god." Ginny moaned. She started pounding on the door. "I'm going to blast open this door in 3-2-1…" As Ginny reached one the door flew open and she stood face to face with Sara.

"Christ. Can't a girl get some privacy?" Sara looked rather flushed.

"What the bloody hell do you need the whole bathroom to yourself for?" Ginny was rather antsy as Hermione's hands were still wandering on her lower back and bum.

"Who said I was alone?" Sara walked out of the bathroom followed by the same brunette who had caught her. The brunette mumbled 'hi' and 'sorry' before quickly following Sara back to the dance floor.

"I…Sara…but…that girl…" Ginny shut her mouth and mumble something about doing too much stuttering.

"At least she found some one to be happy with for tonight." Hermione took Ginny's hand and walked out the back door. It was quiet outside, the music thumped on through the walls and there was a little light but not much. Ginny was still mumbling slightly as Hermione drug her away from the club to a tree in a field.

_Odd that they just build a club next to a field…_

_**Who cares?**_

_Well I just think it's odd…_

_**We need to get Ginny worked up again!**_

_I don't know if the poor girl can take much more tonight…_

_**I bet she wouldn't mind. **_

_Hehe probably not. _

Hermione led Ginny to the tree and let go of the red head's hand. She went and leaned up against the tree and looked out over the scenery.

"You know Gin, it's really not that bad…" Hermione trailed off as Ginny came and stood right in front of her. Ginny placed a hand next to Hermione's head and another one on the opposite side, near her waist.

"Let's forget Sara and her fling." Ginny took a step closer and Hermione wrapped her hands around the younger girl's waist.

"Well we probably should have told Ron and Harry where we were goin-" Hermione trailed off again as Ginny closed the distance between them and kissed her. Hermione smiled into the kiss and her hands found their way into Ginny's pockets again. Ginny pressed herself against Hermione just enough so that they could feel every place they were touching. Hermione certainly didn't mind being kissed against a tree by Ginny Weasley.

Ginny sucked on Hermione's bottom lip asking for entrance, which she was quickly granted. Ginny moaned as she felt Hermione's tongue greet hers. The hand by Hermione's head moved to her cheek and lightly caressed her face. The one by her waist made its way under her shirt on her lower back. Hermione pulled Ginny as close as possible and continued kissing her.

This went on for several minutes and things would have only got more heated if a door hadn't closed with a bang.

"Urgh! Who's there?" Ginny called out not breaking eye contact with Hermione who was looking at her hungrily.

"Shit, Ginny is that you?" It was Sara. Ginny hit her head against the tree, Sara couldn't see them since they were on the side facing away from the back entrance.

"Yeah it is Sara. What do you need out here that can't be found in the bathroom?" Ginny teased slightly, her voice still strained and slightly husky.

"Well I figured the two of you went in there the door is locked again, so I came out here to get some air." Sara stayed by the door. "I'm just going to go back in now. Carry on as if I never came out here." She started to turn around when Hermione spoke.

"No, Sara wait," Sara stopped and Hermione dragged a pouting Ginny out from behind the tree. "It's your last night here. We should spend it with you. Besides if Ginny wants me against a tree all she has to do is ask." Ginny blushed profusely.

"I'll remember that." She muttered and Sara laughed.

"I hate to interrupt what you had going there." Sara said with a hint of embarrassment in her voice.

"No, no, Hermione's right as usual. My teenage hormones will have to wait." Sara and Hermione laughed.

"You won't have to wait much longer and then I'll be gone and won't interrupt you guys anymore." This was not the first time Sara had accidentally interrupted them and each time she was more embarrassed then the girls.

"Ha! If you were our only worry we'd be set. Trust me Sara you aren't the first or the last to interrupt us." Hermione said teasingly. Ginny grimaced and nodded.

"If there was a record for it, we'd have smashed it by now. We might as well go pro." Sara laughed and apologized again. Hermione and Ginny shrugged it off as they had become quite good at doing. The girls walked back in the club and found Ron and Harry and decided it was time to call it a night. As they were walking back to the Burrow, Ginny thought of something.

"Hey Sara?" Sara looked at her child hood friend.

"Yeah Little Red?"

"What ever happened to the girl from earlier?" Suddenly everyone else was interested and staring at Sara.

"Oh…well..." Sara blushed under everyone's gaze.

"Come on Sara." Ron said before yawning. He had his arm around Harry's waist.

"You can tell us." Prodded Harry who had his arm draped over Ron's shoulders.

"Fine." Sara looked at the ground as she walked. Everyone waited a moment before Hermione got impatient.

"Please Sara? It's like three in the morning and we are all dead on our feet. Just tell us before I pull out my wand."

"You don't want her to do that." Ginny said as she swung her and Hermione's hands back and forth.

"Fine. Her name is Melissa, she is the same age as me and a fantastic dancer. She lives in Australia too, so we are going to see each other later. She's just visiting her aunt and uncle." Sara kicked at the dirt.

"But she didn't sound like was from there…" Ginny observed between yawns.

"She moved there a few years ago, she actually doesn't live far from me."

"That's great for you two." Ron said as they reached the house. Everyone said their goodnights as the boys headed to their room and the girls to theirs. It wasn't long before everyone was sleeping peacefully with a smile on everyone's face.

* * *

**A/N: **So I guess that turned out to be longer than I thought…I guess I wanted fluff for my birthday…haha…well anyway tell me what you thought. This is going to be winding own now…I'm serious this time. I plan to be done before I leave on vacation on the 3rd. So, seriously, any last requests? Now I sound like a firing squad…sorry.

Anyway some of you wanted me to hook Sara up but I didn't want to make a big deal about it so there it was, I hope that worked for you.

I hope the chapter was at least somewhat pleasing…I wrote it last night but I was too tired to edit and post…I seem to do that a lot. The end sucked but I don't have much time. Sorry about the mistakes.

Leave your thoughts or requests!


	28. Breakfast

**A/N:** Ok I know it's been a while but I've been really busy lately with a bunch different stuff. So I hope you like the update. I'm really sorry this took so long…and I had been doing a pretty good job of updating every two days…dang…oh well. I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me.

Jess you should know by now this is for you. Thanks for putting up with me and all the stuff that comes along with me. You really are the best.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Breakfast**

The sun woke Hermione up early one morning, she lay in bed trying to turn her head and find darkness again but no matter what way she turned her head the sun was right there. Moving was out of the question as Ginny lay with her head on her shoulder and an arm draped over her stomach.

If I move Ginny will wake up…

If we don't move we won't go back to sleep and we'll just sit here for hours and hours doing absolutely nothing…

_We can't wake Ginny up._

But sleep…

_It's Ginny._

I like sleep…

_And I love Ginny._

It's got to be some god awful hour…

_It's 9:06 am._

See I told you!Most of the house is up already…Yeah but they have things to do…

_I guess Ron and Harry aren't up yet…they haven't been up before noon once._

Well I bet they've been awake just not out of bed.

What?

Well I'm sure they're awake for awhile before they come downstairs.

I'm not sure I understand what you are insinuating…

Well let's think for a moment o'bright and brainy witch.

Are you mocking me?

No. Never.

Ok so I'm thinking…and coming up with nothing.

Ok let's try this. I'll give you a hint and you catch on.

Ok…sure why not I'm up anyway.

Fantastic. Ok so they are awake and in bed right?

If you say so.

What do you do in beds?

Sleep.

When you're not sleeping?

Read Hogwarts: A History?

Oh god. I forgot who's head I was in. No, what do normal people do in bed when they aren't asleep?

Read magazines and other books?

God. Ok one last time. It takes two people…you and Ginny have nearly done it…when ever you two get close or somewhat close someone or something interrupts you two.

Well the only thing that comes to mind is when Ginny and I are making out and things start to get heated…

Wait for it…

OH GOD!! That's not what they do is it?

Finally.

That's just…every morning?!

Mhm.

Well I'll be…how do they have the energy for that?

Why do you think they are always so tired?

I thought that was from…all the…ok wow…

The genius finally catches on.

That would explain why they are both showered, looking awake and giddy when they come down stairs.

Yep.

How could I be so stupid?

Hermione lay in bed trying to figure out how in the world she missed all the signs. As Hermione lay looking at the ceiling she suddenly gasped as she felt Ginny's hand come to life on her stomach. Hermione could feel Ginny trailing her fingers around her ribs tracing each one with a feathery light touch. Ginny's fingers worked their way up one side of Hermione's ribs and down the other side.

"Umm Gin?" Hermione's voice shook and Ginny smiled.

"Morning love." She started to kiss Hermione's neck. Hermione stiffened under Ginny's touch.

"Mmm Gin…" Hermione's hands moved to Ginny's hips pulling the younger girl closer. Ginny started to kiss up and down Hermione's neck. Hermione tilted her head back as Ginny moved so that she was completely on top of the brunette, Ginny started to gently bite and suck on Hermione's pulse point. The older girl gasped as she felt Ginny start to pull her own nightshirt off.

"Gin?" Hermione asked with a very uneven voice. Ginny looked at Hermione and then smiled.

"I love you." Hermione's heart melted at the words and then she watched completely entranced as Ginny started to slowly and teasingly pull her shirt up.

"Gods hurry up Gin." Hermione choked out as the younger girl teased her.

"Not used to the being the one being teased are you?" Ginny chuckled out as took off her shirt completely.

"No and I don't like it." Hermione's hands went to the bottom of her own shirt and started to tug it off before Ginny took hold of her wrists. "Gin?"

"Let me do that please." Ginny slowly pulled off Hermione's shirt and Hermione was pleasantly surprised to feel the other girl's lips graze over her stomach as the shirt revealed it. Ginny started kissing her way up Hermione's stomach.

"G-G-Ginny…" Hermione stuttered. She was rather shocked at the way the morning had started to unfold. Ginny had gotten to Hermione's breasts and froze, she looked torn. Hermione caught her breath and looked at the younger girl straddling her with a confused look. "What's wrong Gin?" Hermione sat up slightly.

"I want to…I really, really do." Ginny had an almost pained look on her face. Hermione became nervous.

"Want to what?" By this time Hermione was sitting up completely leaning against the head rest of the bed with Ginny still straddling her lap.

"I want to…well…ya know…" Ginny trialed off. The whole time she had been glancing back and forth between Hermione's face and chest.

"Wha- oh well you don't have to. I'm perfectly fine waiting." Ginny frowned at this but her eyes remained at Hermione's chest.

"I don't want you to think I'm too immature…I want to do things that you want to. It's so frustrating…I can kiss your stomach and neck and even lower but the second I get too close I freeze." Hermione would have laughed at the look on Ginny's face. Not only was she blushing but also she was staring intently like she was trying to solve a complex puzzle. "You don't think I'm immature do you?" Ginny looked Hermione in the eye again blushing as she realized how long she had been staring at her girlfriend's chest.

"Of course not Gin. I know what you mean though. In theory this shouldn't make us frustrated or make us feel awkward because we are both girls. We have the same body, nothing new about it." Ginny nodded furiously.

"Exactly! You're a girl and I'm a girl. This shouldn't be hard. I should be able to touch you and kiss you anywhere…but I can't…it's like…it's like…" She trailed off unsure of how to continue.

"It's like if you were to just do it suddenly it doesn't mean as much or it's rushed and then you're afraid that once you move to fast it won't ever be as great as it could have been." Ginny stared at Hermione with an open mouth.

"How…how did you?" Hermione smiled and put a hand on Ginny's face, Ginny leaned into the touch.

"I'm dealing with the same problems Ginny. I just have a knack for putting words to my thoughts." Ginny smiled and started to get up off Hermione. "Hey I didn't want you to leave." Hermione pouted as she tried to pull Ginny back into her lap, as Hermione had pulled Ginny had tried to stand and the result was a rather funny pile with Ginny half sitting half laying on the floor looking into Hermione's eyes.

Hermione loved looking at Ginny's eyes. The sunburst shape was ever changing, never once had she seen the same shape twice while looking into them, and she had spent a lot of time looking into Ginny's eyes. Ginny loved the warmth that seemed to emit from Hermione's chocolate depths. Hermione's head, shoulders and arms were hanging off the edge of the bed, to her Ginny was upside down but she had a fantastic view since Ginny's shirt was still off.

"Well hello Ms. Weasley." Hermione laughed as Ginny blushed and then was surprised as the younger girl sat up a bit and captured her lips in a searing kiss. Ginny's hands found Hermione's cheeks and she gently caressed them. Hermione had to settle for her hands gently resting on Ginny's shoulders since there was nowhere else she could reach. Both girls' movements were slightly awkward since they were upside-down to the other.

The girls remained like that kissing for some time, simply enjoying the quiet of the morning and each other's company. At one point Hermione had tried to adjust herself to get a better angle and ended somersaulting off the bed and landed with her head in Ginny's lap. Ginny looked concerned until Hermione started laughing then she joined her girlfriend. They sat on the ground laughing until Ginny finally stood and helped Hermione to her feet. The pair walked over to the draws and started to look for clothes to wear. They each showered the night before so that not everyone in the house was trying to use the showers all at once in the morning.

"What should we wear today love?" Hermione smiled at the nickname Ginny had seemed to grow fond of using for her.

"Well how about you wear nothing and we don't leave this room." She started kissing Ginny's shoulder from behind causing the taller girl to shiver.

"As much as I like the sound of that I think we are busy today." Ginny picked out the tank top and short shorts she wanted Hermione to wear and then moved so Hermione could pick out her clothes for the day. It was something they had started one morning. Ginny would pick out Hermione's clothes and Hermione would do the same for Ginny.

Ginny had chosen a red spaghetti strap for Hermione with a pair of jean shorts. When she turned around Hermione was holding up dark blue plaid Bermuda shorts and a blue tank top with think straps. Ginny nodded in approval of her clothes for the day and Hermione did the same, the girls swapped clothing and quickly changed. They headed for the door and when they opened it they were shocked to see Percy.

"Percy?" Ginny asked some venom leaking into her voice; she still hadn't forgiven him for walking out on the family.

"Hello Ginny." Percy's eyes flashed to their intertwined hands and back up to their faces. "Hermione." With out another word he turned around and walked down the stairs.

"What the hell was that?" Ginny asked bitterly.

"Well we've had smooth sailing so far it was only a matter of time till we met someone who doesn't approve completely." Hermione said calmly.

"What? Oh that git! I'm gonna kill him." Ginny started to stomp in the direction that Percy had gone until Hermione pulled her back and took both her hands and looked into her eyes.

"It's not a big deal Gin. I almost expected worse from him. He's all about the books." Hermione kissed Ginny's cheek and hugged her. Ginny quickly returned the hug and breathed in Hermione's scent, it calmed her down instantly.

"Thanks love. Why don't we take our breakfast to go this morning? I'll talk to mom and I'm sure it won't be a problem." Hermione nodded and took Ginny's hand and lead her to the kitchen.

"Morning girls." Mrs. Weasley seemed on edge and as the girls looked around so did every other Weasley sitting around the table. Fred and George were glaring at Percy who seemed to ignore everything as he ate his food and read the paper. Bill and Charlie had finished half their plates and hadn't touched the rest. Mr. Weasley was trying to read some letters but it was clear he was watching Percy. The entire house was silent. Hermione turned around and saw that Ginny was visibly shaking with anger.

"So Hermione. I take it you don't have plans for your future." Percy said with a sneer.

"Actually I want to be a Healer." Hermione replied still being polite.

"Oh. Well some lifestyles aren't accepted by everyone." The table was even more silent if that was even possible.

"Yes well I don't know what you are talking about Percy but I've done nothing wrong." Hermione said with a forced smile.

"All I'm saying is some choices can damage any career options you had." Percy looked between Hermione and Ginny. "And you Ginny, you could have been a great quiditch player…but now…"

"Why you absolute-" Hermione clamped her hand over Ginny's mouth.

"Here girls take this outside and go for a stroll. It's such a lovely day for a picnic." Mrs. Weasley all but shoved the girls out, she was well aware of how close her daughter was to cursing her snotty son.

"But Mum…" Ginny started to protest.

"Please Gin, for me, don't do this. Not now. Have fun with Hermione and we'll sort this out later." Ginny nodded and followed Hermione down a path.

"God sometimes he makes me so angry!" Hermione nodded and listened to her girlfriend rant for awhile while they walked. After Ginny quieted down Hermione turned to Ginny who was setting out their breakfast places.

"Gin?" Ginny looked up at Hermione. "Do you think you want to play quidditch after school?" Ginny motioned for Hermione to sit down.

"Yeah it's the only thing I really see myself doing. I mean maybe I'd be an Auror." When Ginny looked confused at Hermione's question the brunette started to explain.

"I was thinking maybe Percy is right…what if I ruined your chance to play quidditch? I could have just made it impossible for you to do something you loved." Hermione looked nervous. "I couldn't live with myself if I got in the way of your happiness."

"Love please. If I'm not either of those things I'll live. I've still got time to decide what I want to do." Ginny looked at Hermione and made eye contact. "As long as you're in my future I don't care what I'm doing. You can't listen to Percy, he's just trying a new tactic at tearing the family apart but unfortunately for him they are all on our side." Hermione giggled slightly. Ginny looked confused, "What's so funny?"

"You really don't like him do you?" Ginny shook her head sharply.

"No, he has done nothing right, he thinks he's so perfect and the rest of us are beneath him. I hate him for what he's put Mum and Dad through. I still love him since he's family but aside from that I can't stand him." Ginny looked angry for a moment then she started to smile.

"Why are you smiling Gin?"

"I'm just thinking about how happy you make me. Percy makes me so mad but just a touch or a glance from you and I'm soaring again." Hermione blushed. The girls silently agreed to stop talking about Percy and instead they just enjoyed their breakfast.

The girls lay down on the ground Ginny's arms under her head while Hermione rested her head on Ginny's stomach. The silence gave Ginny a chance to think.

Why would she think that she's going to ruin my future?

It's not like we have much of a future…

Exactly…I'll do what ever I end up doing. I mean sure I have dreams but I know they are just that, dreams.

Well we should probably worry about her future instead.

True she has so much potential.

A very bright future for a bright witch.

Our bright witch. I'm so happy she'll be able to do what she wants when she's older.

What if we're in the way?

It's simple.

What?

We move.

It'll be hard.

But for Hermione, I'd do it in a heartbeat. I would do what ever it takes to make sure Hermione has a future.

Even leaving her?

If it's what was best for her.

What if she didn't want us to?

Then it would get tricky.

The girls say and looked up into the trees in a comfortable silence. They occasionally chatted but neither of them felt the silence was awkward; they simply lay there enjoying each other's company. Hermione started teasing Ginny about earlier that morning which caused the red head to blush.

"So what ?"

"I'm just saying Gin. That was an interesting way for you to wake up."

"Well when one wakes up on you it's hard to do anything but what I did." Ginny blushed.

"So you enjoyed the view?"

"Well yes…no…I wasn't…wait…no…yes…you're twisting my words!" Ginny started to get embarrassed.

"So you just woke up horny?" Hermione was smirking now trying not to laugh.

"Yes…no…I'm not sure…"

"Did you have a nice dream?"

"Yeah you were wearing this fantastic little outfit and then…umm yes I had a nice dream." Ginny cleared her throat and tried to change the subject.

"What happened next?" Ginny muttered something that Hermione didn't hear. "What Gin?" She sat up slightly, which had been what Ginny was waiting for. She pounced on Hermione pinning her to the ground.

"I said you looked very hot in the outfit but you looked incredible out of it." With that she kissed Hermione, all thoughts of Percy flew out of her mind.

* * *

A/N: So another chapter down. Here is my new dilemma: I'm going to be very busy next month and I'm not sure how much internet access I'll have…So I can write the BBQ chapter next or I can make one more chapter building up to it. But I don't see any problems arising and I'm fresh out of ideas. I think it's about time to end it. If you want me to keep going I need a really compelling reason. I'll write more after this story but it maybe for a different category. School starts soon and with my class load and soccer I'm not sure how much time (if any) I'll have. I'm gonna start writing the barbeque chapter next unless there is something I've forgotten.

Thanks for reading!

Leave your thoughts.


	29. Author's note NOT AN UPDATE

A/N: I feel really bad but unfortunately I'm not getting the last bit out before I leave

**A/N: **I feel really bad but unfortunately I'm not getting the last bit out before I leave. I haven't had time since I went to the book release for Breaking Dawn apparently that takes all day to get ready for. Well I had fun but I'm sad, tired and grumpy cause in about 8 hours I have to wake up and get on a plane to Mexico and do some work down there for 5 days. So I'm not really sure when I'll get the next chapter because when I get home I'm here for a day before going to my aunts house with god knows how much internet access…this could be bad.

So to make it up to you (and to feed my number obsession) I will put out two chapters. That's right the BBQ will be told in two parts, hopefully long parts. I'm really sorry and I'll try to write the chapters while I'm gone but who knows how much time I'll have. I'm really really sorry to do this to you guys but I didn't plan well at all…trust me I'm bad at planning.

Ok now that you all hate me for being a lazy ass I'm going to go now and beg you not to hate me forever. I promise I'll update as soon as I can. Even if that means an all nighter when I get back. If I could change how I did things I would I really would.

Forgive me please!


	30. Cleaning

**A/N: I'm back! I've been home for all of two days, I know, I know I should have updated but I was so tired if I had even tried to write it would have been horrid. So here is the next chapter, I hope it makes up for the delayed update. I think it's kinda long**

**Jess it's for you as always. I'm so happy to be home. Have I mentioned I missed you like crazy? Well I did.**

* * *

**Cleaning**

Ginny woke up and stretched out her stiff muscles. When she didn't feel Hermione next to her she sat up and looked around. She was shocked to find her room spotless. It was the cleanest she had ever seen it.

_What the?_

_**Hermione was here. **_

_So why is my room clean?_

_**She must have been nervous so she cleaned. **_

_I wonder where she is now._

_**Probably cleaning the rest of the house.**_

_It's never bothered her before…_

_**Her parents haven't ever been here to meet her girlfriend. **_

_Oh…I should help. _

_**Great idea, she could probably use some calming down. **_

Ginny walked down stairs after putting on a dark green shirt and some jeans. She folded her pj's neatly and put them away so that her room remained clean. As she walked down stairs she noticed that so far the whole house looked like her room. She could almost see it sparkle. Ginny got to the bottom of the stairs and saw Hermione. She was cleaning by hand and she had some fairly grubby clothes on. Her hair was pulled into a messy ponytail but Ginny still thought she was stunning.

"Morning Love," Hermione turned around and looked Ginny up and down. Hermione smiled nervously and replied,

"Morning Gin." Ginny walked over to Hermione and wrapped her arms around the older girl's waist.

"Would you like some help? I'll go change and be back to help you." As Ginny turned to go back upstairs and change, Hermione shook her head. Ginny walked across the room to Hermione.

"No I'm nearly done, this is the last room. Plus I really like that shirt on you." Hermione turned around and eyed Ginny up close and smiled at what she saw. Ginny blushed under Hermione's gaze.

"How long have you been up cleaning?" Ginny asked as she linked her hands behind Hermione's back.

"Um awhile. I woke up early cause I knew I would be doing it by hand. I tried not to wake you."

"You didn't." Ginny looked around at the house. "You were very thorough. I don't think the house has ever been this clean." Ginny smiled at Hermione's quiet giggle.

"Well I got really nervous and so I decided to clean. I guess I got so into it I didn't realize how much I had done until you came down here." Hermione smiled embarrassedly. Ginny leaned in and kissed Hermione lightly.

"Why were you so nervous?" Hermione looked down and blushed some more. Ginny's grip tightened slightly, in a comforting manor.

"Cause my parents are coming today and I know they'll accept us but…it's still nerve-racking." Ginny pulled Hermione into a hug keeping her arms wrapped around the older girl's waist.

"I know what you mean. But Hermione, as long as we have each other we'll be ok. I'll be by your side the whole time." Hermione hugged Ginny back and buried her face in the taller girl's neck she lightly kissed it.

"Thanks Gin. That means the world to me." Ginny nodded and the two just stood there hugging and leaning against the counter. After a few minutes Percy walked down the stairs, stopped and stared.

"Oh if I had known you two were going to be here I would have waited." He said in a snobbish voice.

"Give it a rest Percy. You may not like it but I do love her. So you can just cut it out, the rest of the family supports us and loves us for who we are." Hermione smiled at Ginny, the usually fiery red head had managed to keep a level voice.

"Well the family clearly doesn't follow the rules and regulations nor do they care if you ruin your life with this _choice_." Percy was clearly trying to get a reaction from Ginny and Ginny was determined not to give him one.

"It's not a choice. I didn't wake up and say 'what can I do today that piss off Percy the most?' It's something that just happens. I love Hermione and my life is so much better for it." Percy opened his mouth to argue and Hermione cut in.

"Look Percy, did you wake up one morning and decide to become a mindless twit that would be the Ministry's lap dog?" To Percy it sounded like Hermione's voice was surprisingly controlled but Ginny could hear the restraint. She could hear the anger that had leaked in to her voice.

"No I'm-" Hermione cut Percy off.

"Yes, actually you are a mindless lapdog for the Ministry. Next question: Did you decide to be straight?" More anger had leaked into her voice but Percy was unaware of it.

"No of course not, that's the way we are made, it's _natural_." Percy took a step back at the look on Hermione's face.

"It's natural? Just like you being a royal twit? Hurting you sister is natural? You're just who you are because it's natural? Percy you are the most self centered person I've ever met, you don't care what affect your actions have on your family. You think you are some amazing person who everyone should love and is all important just cause you work for the Minister. I've got news for you Percy, the only reason I haven't hexed you to the end of the world is because you are Gin's brother. If she didn't love you I would do it in a heart beat."

"She doesn't love me, if she loved me she wouldn't have made this choice. She wouldn't have made _my_ life more difficult." Percy said in a raised voice.

"_Your _life more difficult? _She_ made _your_ life harder? Just so we are clear. Ginny's life is none of your bloody business. It stopped being your business the moment you hurt her. So, since you two live very separate lives, us being in love has no effect on your precious job. I can't believe that you would pick some _job_ over your family. You really are the scum of the earth." Hermione took Ginny's hand and gently pulled her behind her towards the stairs. As she walked by Percy, Hermione glared at him and Ginny did the same.

Ginny could see the hurt in Percy's eyes. She knew the reasons he followed the rules, he wasn't funny or athletic or remarkably smart, he figured the best way to fit in was to stick strictly to the rules and never stray from them. He hated to be average, which he would be if he had acted like a normal kid and broken some rules, Percy was afraid to be unremarkable. Percy looked slightly dejected as Ginny walked by but Ginny knew he wouldn't stop making remarks or irritating them, it was just who he was and how he acted.

Hermione pulled Ginny back to their room and shut the door. She took a deep breath and tried to calm her self down.

"Love?" Ginny asked quietly from the door.

"Yeah Gin?" Hermione turned to look at Ginny and Ginny could see the emotions still running through her eyes.

"You were amazing. I've never seen Percy shut up like that." Ginny took two steps closer to Hermione.

"What are you talking about? I nearly lost it back there." Hermione looked embarrassed as she usually had tight control of her emotions. Ginny chuckled.

"You do know your version of losing it and the rest of the world's versions are completely different, don't you? If I didn't know you so well I would have thought you were being extremely calm. That's what Percy saw, someone who was calm and serious, it scared him." Ginny took another step and took Hermione's hands in her intertwining their fingers.

"Ginny didn't you hear me? I nearly bit his head off." Hermione was confused as she couldn't see how calm she looked in comparison to the rest of the world.

"It's ok Hermione, you scared him, and I know he won't stop but he'll think twice about saying things to our faces." Hermione looked relieved. She looked at her and Ginny's hands then smiled. When she looked up she had a mischievous look in her eyes, Ginny saw it and smiled.

"Whatcha thinking Love?" She took a step closer.

"I'm thinking I need to get out of these clothes and I would love some help." Hermione's voice was smooth and sultry.

"Oh…I um…can…uh help?" Ginny managed to stutter out.

"Yes please." Ginny just stood there frozen and Hermione giggled as she brought the younger girl's hands up to the bottom of her raggedy T-shirt. Ginny instantly took the bottom of the shirt in her hands; she looked at Hermione's smiling face and smiled back. She pulled the shirt up revealing Hermione's stomach, then chest, finally it was on the floor. Out of habit Ginny's hand roamed Hermione's stomach and sides. Hermione's head tilted back and Ginny closed the space between them and started to kiss up and down her neck.

"Mmmm Gin." Hermione said in a husky voice as Ginny started to nip and suck at her neck. Ginny's hands moved to the waist band of Hermione pants and she started pulling them down. As the pants got lower Ginny started kissing lower. Hermione moaned quietly as Ginny's lips brushed her breasts and started kissing her stomach. Hermione gasped and pulled Ginny up and simultaneously kicked of her pants. Hermione lead Ginny to their bed and laid the younger girl down before climbing on top of her.

"Love, we have to uh be ready for your umm parents." Hermione silenced her with a kiss, Ginny didn't mind one bit. Hermione started to unbutton Ginny's jeans and the younger girl tried to help but Hermione only batted her hands away. Once the jeans were undone and off she started to lift Ginny's shirt. She took her time feeling every inch of skin that was exposed. Ginny got impatient and took the shirt off before Hermione could stop her. Hermione smiled into the kiss, she licked Ginny's lip eliciting a groan and was granted access.

Hermione moved on top of Ginny and straddled one of the red head's thighs. Ginny ran her fingers all over Hermione's body, up her sides, down her back, across her stomach; lightly skimming her breasts and finally they caressed her face. Hermione surprised Ginny by taking her hands and pinning them above her head; she then broke their kiss and looked at Ginny.

"I love you." With that she began to kiss around Ginny's face. Starting at one cheek and trailing kisses up to the corner of her eye and around her forehead down the other cheek to her chin. Ginny groaned and tried to move her head to kiss Hermione, but the brunette didn't allow it. She kissed along Ginny's jaw to her ear. Ginny squirmed and tried to touch Hermione in anyway she could, she pressed as much of their bodies together as she could. Hermione started grinding on Ginny's leg, it made both girls very aroused.

The heated actions went on for some time soon both girls were craving more than what they were doing. Hermione let go of Ginny's hands and the red head immediately moved them to Hermione's hips pulling her closer, Hermione's hands went to Ginny's back. Ginny gasped as she felt Hermione unhook her bra and then she opened her eyes and found Hermione staring at her.

"Um…sorry was that too far?" Hermione looked worried Ginny shook her head.

"No I was just surprised…please keep going." Ginny saw all the confidence leave Hermione in one breath. Hermione started to try to re-hook the bra and Ginny put her hands on the older girl's arms. "Hermione I'm fine with it. If you're not ok with it then don't worry we can hook it back up and ignore it."

"No it's just that…I don't want to push you to do something your not ready for." Hermione blushed and looked away. Ginny took a deep breath and then shrugged out of her bra, Hermione was still looking away so Ginny framed her face and gently forced the older girl to look at her.

"Hermione I promise you can't ever make me do something I don't want to do. You are so careful and considerate of me, trust me I'm fine with it." Ginny smiled as she felt Hermione's hands move around to her stomach and upwards painfully slowly.

"Well if you're sure." Hermione's hands moved up Ginny's ribs and just as lightly brushed Ginny's bare breasts there was a knock at the door, and then came Ron's voice.

"Oy girls. If you want the shower now is the time to use it. Someone cleaned already, so that job is out of the way." Hermione's head drooped which placed it in Ginny's cleavage. Hermione and Ginny both blushed but then Hermione suddenly had a burst of courage and started to kiss. She worked her way up and down the space between Ginny's breasts. Ginny tried to stifle a moan and gripped Hermione's shoulders tightly. Then there was another knock on the door.

"The only reason this door hasn't been opened is cause I think your doing what we caught Harry and Ron doing this morning. So I'd get up and dressed fast cause Mums on her way down." Hermione groaned and rolled off Ginny, they couldn't tell if it was Fred or George who alerted them but either way they weren't happy.

"Just two hours alone…that's all I want." Hermione mumbled as she got up and started to find clothes for the day. Ginny sat up on the bed and slowly pulled her jeans back on watching Hermione move the whole time.

"You think we would only go at it for two hours?" Ginny giggled as Hermione turned around and blushed at the full view of her torso. The older girl turned around again and started to find a top.

"Well uhh no but two hours would at least give us a chance to umm…" Ginny got up leaving her pants unbuttoned and shirt and bra both still off. She walked up and wrapped her arms around Hermione's waist and started kissing her shoulder.

"A chance to relieve some of our _tension_?" As she said 'tension' she bit down gently on the brunette's shoulder leaving a mark and then began kissing it.

"Yes…tension…mhm…lots of tension." Hermione rambled. Ginny laughed and pulled on her shirt. She picked out some clean underwear and found her bra.

"I'm gonna take a shower Love…a cold one. So I'll come get you when I'm done then you can clean up." Ginny winked at Hermione and made her way to the bathroom.

When she was done with her shower Ginny took her time combing her hair and toweling off. She wanted to enjoy the relaxation as long as she could. She looked at herself in the mirror for a bit longer then took a deep breath and opened the door. Hermione had her hand raised and ready to knock with her clothes in the other hand.

Ginny had taken a cold shower; it had been so cold she had to bite her lip to keep from squealing. When she had finished she felt refreshed and not aroused. All of that flew out the window when she saw Hermione again.

"The uh shower is all yours." Ginny said nervously.

"Oh, um thanks. I was just coming to see if you were alive or if you had drowned." Hermione and Ginny traded places so now Ginny was looking into the bathroom and Hermione's hand was on the door.

"So I'll just let you do that then…shower that is…um bye." Ginny turned around and walked to her room.

_What the hell was that?_

_**You mean that awkward exchange?**_

_Yeah…_

_**It's called being a hormonal teenager. **_

_Ok so?_

**_You both want each other bad so you are going to have to do an awkward dance when you can't control your selves._**

_Dang that's gonna suck. _

_**If you hadn't been interrupted where do you think that would have gone?**_

_To a very, very nice place. _

_**What would have happened?**_

_Some touching…and some kissing…_

**_You two would have gone all the way and you know it._**

_Ok so we love each other and want to be physically affectionate…I still don't get the awkward dance thing._

_**That's just it…you want each other. You are both ready to be physical and God knows you try to show it.**_

_So you're saying we want to have…se…se…se…_

**_Yes sex. You want to have sex. You want to make love; you want to go all the way. Sex, sex, sex, sex. S-E-X. Sex._**

_Ok I get it you can stop now._

**_Sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex._**

_Ahhhhh stop it!!_

_**Sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex. **_

_Why are you doing this to me??_

_**Because when you are in the situation you are currently in that's all you're going to think about.**_

_Well you're not helping!_

**_Sex_**.

_I said stop!_

_**Sex, sex.**_

_You suck._

**_You want Hermione to suck…_**

_Ah! No! I feel like a freakin horny guy thinking like this…_

_**Hehe you are really too easy.**_

……_dirty thoughts_

**_Haha its working!_**

_No! I refuse!!_

**_Too late._**

_Fan-freaking-tastic._

Ginny had made it down to the table in the kitchen and sat down. She hadn't noticed that her mom had been watching her. When Ginny snapped out of it she saw her mom staring at her with a knowing smile.

"Hi Mum." Ginny said weakly.

"Good morning Ginny dear. Sleep well?"

"Yes Mum. You?" Ginny was trying to avoid the inevitable conversation that was looming ever closer.

"Quite well thank you. Now I want to talk about you and Hermione." Ginny opened her mouth to say something but Mrs. Weasley cut her off. "Now I know I'm not the ideal person to give you this talk but it needs to happen." Mrs. Weasley looked embarrassed and continued.

"You are a young woman now Ginny, you will have…feelings…these feelings might be scary or new but it's ok they are completely natural." Ginny and Mrs. Weasley both blushed. "You and Hermione seem to be getting rather close. And I know once two people both realize that they love each other it is hard to keep your um…hands…to your self. You two do a good job of keeping your affections to your selves but I can see how much you love each other. Just remember Ginny once you take that step you can't turn back." Mrs. Weasley finished in a quiet voice. Both Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were blushing and not making eye contact.

_**Sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex. **_

"Yes Mum." Ginny croaked out.

"Now dear we should talk safety for you two. I know this-" Mrs. Weasley cut off as Hermione came down the stairs dressed for the day, in Ginny's mind, dressed to kill. She had a deep red shirt on that was low cut but not too low cut for her parents to see and a pair of tight jeans.

"Hello Hermione dear. Did you clean the house this morning?" Mrs. Weasley asked sweetly as if she and Ginny hadn't both nearly died of embarrassment.

"Yes I did. The shower felt nice it helped me relax a bit more. Sorry I cleaned but I got nervous and couldn't find anything else to do." Mrs. Weasley nodded. Ginny took Hermione's hand and started to walk to the den.

"Oh girls, you should grab some food, it's out on the porch. You better hurry or the boys will all eat it."

**_Eating…eating Hermione!_**

_Ahhh stop it!_

Ginny blushed and walked outside with Hermione close on her heals. When they got outside they sat down and started to dish up. Percy got up and mumbled something about finding better company. Everyone glared at him as he left.

"Thank God you too got here I was about to die of boredom listening to him drone on and on about his love affair with the Minister." Ginny choked on her food at Fred's words.

"Just be glad you missed all the lovely details." Now Hermione and the rest of the table laughed at George's words.

"I swear he's going to come home pregnant one day and the Minister will be the proud daddy." Everyone burst out laughing and the mood was lightened. They all made jokes at Percy's expense for the rest of breakfast.

Ginny and Hermione tried not to touch while they ate, because every time they did they could feel the electricity and the want flood through them. It was hard for them not to touch since they both wanted to. Badly.

"Well Ginny, we should keep busy until my parents get here." Hermione said quietly. She didn't know how long it was going to be before her parents arrived but she knew it would be soon. Ginny nodded and got up from the table picking up both her and Hermione's dishes. They walked to the kitchen and were washing up as the doorbell rang.

"Oh God they're here." Hermione started to hyperventilate. Ginny did the only thing she could. She took Hermione's face between her hands and gave her a deep kiss. This calmed Hermione down enough to walk over to the door and open it.

"Hello sweetie!" Hermione's mom greeted.

"Good to see you again Ginny." Hermione's dad said in his deep voice.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Granger." Hermione took Ginny's hand and said,

"I know you already know but, Mum, Dad…this is Ginny. She's my girlfriend and I love her."

* * *

**A/N: So there it is…the chapter…Sorry if you don't like it but I'm having serious writer's block. Coming back from Mexico and readjusting is really hard. I had fun though and my eyes were opened to a few things. Like how much excess crap most of us have…at first it made me sick to touch the computer or my phone but it needed to get done. **

**This was just part one of the BBQ the next chapter will be the end of the story and possibly longer than this chapter. Sorry but it has to end. **

**I must say though I really enjoyed editing this chapter…I wrote it late last night so I laughed at some of the awkward situations. **

**So leave your thoughts and let me know if you approved. **


	31. Under The Starry Sky

A/N: This is a very bitter sweet time for me…this is the last chapter…(epilogue not included) and so I will be done with the story

**A/N: This is a very bitter sweet time for me…this is the last chapter…(epilogue not included) and so I will be done with the story. That's the bitter. The sweet is that I've gotten such wonderful feed back from all of you it means so much to me that you all read it and review. Even if you don't review, if you just read it makes me so happy to know that what I write is even worth someone's time. I would really like to thank everyone who reviewed. To list a few names, Jess (you change your name too much to write that) LoveHermione, ****wtchiktonks, Black Caballiere, cathandsaraforever55, The Forgotten Lover, Katydid090586, screamxheart, accio life, Daf.crazy.otaku and anyone else that I forgot. You guys really made me so happy with your reviews…**

**Jess as always thank you for putting up with me and all my dorky-ness and anything else I threw at you. You really are the most amazing girl ever. You put up with my soccer games pulling me away at very inopportune times (you know what I mean)…thanks for all the support through out this…and I'm really glad you're mine. This is for you and I hope you like it, sorry I know I said I'd sleep but this just needed to be finished. **

* * *

**Under The Starry Sky**

Ginny tried to smile and remain calm but she couldn't help but feel like the Grangers were staring her down. She knew they really weren't, their smiles were genuine and there was no tension in the room. Was it just her or could every one hear the pounding of her heart?

_**Thump…**_

_Did her dad just glare at me?_

_**Thump, thump…**_

_Oh god I think her mom just frowned at me..._

_**Thump, thump, thump…**_

_They think I'm not good enough for their daughter!_

_**Thump, thump, thump, thump…**_

_They are going to forbid us from ever seeing each other!_

_**Thump, thump, thump, thump, thump…**_

_Is there enough air in here for all of us?_

_**Thump, thump, thump, thump…**_

_Why is it so ridiculously hot in here?_

_**Thump, thump, thump…**_

_Are the walls closing in or is that just me?_

_**Thump, thump…**_

_Oh no…they hate me and Hermione will have to leave me…_

_**Thump…**_

"Ginny?" Ginny's eye's opened to Hermione kneeling in front of her looking extremely worried.

"W-what?" Hermione came in to focus and then Ginny noticed the rest of the room was empty.

"You kinda blanked out there hun. My parents asked you a question and then when you opened your mouth nothing came out. Not even a squeak. Your parents said you were nervous and then they offered to show my parents around. I've been waiting for you to snap out of it for about five minutes." Hermione placed a cool hand on Ginny's cheek and the red head leaned into the comforting familiar touch.

"Sorry I think I panicked." Ginny smiled nervously. "Guess your parents are less than impressed." Hermione shook her head.

"No my mom is thrilled that you're so nervous." Ginny looked confused so Hermione elaborated. "She told me once 'if someone care's enough about you then they will be terrified the first time they meet your father and I. It takes true love to be that afraid of us.' Who knew she was right?" Hermione laughed and Ginny giggled.

"You totally just made that up." Hermione nodded.

"Yeah but you looked freaked and my mom is thrilled about us. She told me when they were leaving." Ginny took a deep breath and stood up.

"Well, now that I've made a fool of myself let's go make an appearance so I can charm my way back into not looking like a moron." Hermione laughed.

"Well I don't know how much time you think you have but-" Ginny lightly smacked Hermione's arm and then linked their arms.

"Well as long as I'm dating their daughter I've got time."

"I guess your gonna be around for a while." Ginny grinned and kissed Hermione's cheek just as Mr. Granger poked his head around the corner.

"Oh. Sorry didn't know you two were…um…hello Ginny." Ginny blushed madly and muttered 'hello'.

"Dad, you really should watch Mr. Weasley with the barbeque…he'll blow him self up other wise." Ginny laughed.

"You really should Mr. Granger, my dad is an accident waiting to happen with muggle things."

"Ginny please after all these years call me-" Suddenly from the patio there were screams and the smell of smoke.

"And there he goes." Ginny laughed Mr. Granger looked afraid until he saw that both girls were calm.

"Should we go check on him?" In unison Hermione and Ginny shook their heads and then they heard spells and laughter from the patio.

"Now we can go dad, you have to learn that magic really is amazing." Hermione linked her dad's arm with her free arm and started walking, her embarrassed girlfriend on one arm and her confused father on the other.

"But Hermione, using magic for short cuts isn't ok. There are some things that should just be done by hand…" Ginny quit listening to Mr. Granger's lectures and she took in the scene out on her patio.

Her dad was sitting on a chair sulking while her mom was telling him off for not waiting for Hermione's dad, and casting some minor healing spells at the same time. Fred and George were muttering and looking at Percy, who was sitting alone writing a letter (to the Minister no doubt), Ginny was sure Percy would have some prank pulled on him, one he rightfully deserved. Bill was whispering in Fleur's ear and her bell like laugh could be heard across the yard. Charlie was sitting near the door taking the scene in as Ginny was. They made eye contact and then Charlie waved her over.

"Hey little sis, what's up?" Charlie asked as he put his arm around Ginny's shoulder and gave her a hug.

"Not much. Should I be worried about her parents?" Ginny leaned into Charlie and felt calmer. Not like when Hermione would help her calm down, but it would work for now.

"No. They've known you for a while now so it's not like your meeting some random girl's parents. They already love you as her best friend so let them love you as her girlfriend." Ginny grinned and lightly punched her big brother in the ribs.

"You would make a great shrink…or a girl." Charlie laughed a deep warm laugh and gently nudged Ginny in the direction of Mrs. Granger,

"Go on, talk to her Gin. You know you'll feel better if you do."

"I swear I saw her and Mr. Granger glaring at me earlier." Charlie chuckled.

"You mean when you froze up?" Ginny nodded and blushed.

"They were concerned. Don't worry Ginny they love you."

"They love Hermione not me."

"Hermione loves you, so they love you by default."

"You have terrible logic."

"I work with dragons, no logic there."

"Yeah...true."

"But I do need to trust my instincts for my job, and here my instincts tell me the Grangers are good people, they love their daughter and you make her happy. They're open-minded and already know you. You'll be fine."

"Right…fine…"

"Ginny you need to do this. If not for yourself then for Hermione, show her that you want to make an effort." Ginny took a deep breath and nodded. She walked over to the dark, curly haired older woman. Both Ginny and Charlie knew that she had nothing to prove to Hermione but if Ginny could feel like she was doing something for Hermione it became easier.

"Hello Mrs. Granger. Sorry about earlier, I just got nervous and froze." Ginny smiled shyly and was happy to hear Mrs. Granger laugh.

"Ginny don't worry, you actually reminded me of what my husband looked like when he met my parents and what I looked like when I met his. It's all part of life, meeting the parents, embarrassing yourself, redeeming yourself and becoming part of the family." Mrs. Granger had a lovely voice; it was soft and kind but had a ring of intelligence. It was like a quieter version of Hermione.

"Well I hope that you will give me the chance to prove how much I love your daughter." Mrs. Granger turned to Ginny and placed a loving hand on the red head's shoulder.

"My dear, it was obvious for a very long time." Without another word, only a kind smile, Mrs. Granger walked over to the grill to help Mr. Weasley with starting it so he wouldn't nearly blow up the house again.

Ginny stood there staring for a bit watching her parents and Hermione's parents interacting like old friends. Hermione was watching Ginny, she had been very impressed with how calm she acted around her mom. She knew it wasn't easy for the red head and she appreciated it.

_She's a brave girl. She's my brave girl. _

_**We talk to Mrs. Weasley all the time. **_

_Because we spend all our time here, Ginny hasn't had that much time with my folks. _

_**Still when we saw Mrs. Weasley for the first time being Ginny's girlfriend we were nervous. **_

_Until Mrs. Weasley wrapped us both up in a giant hug. _

_**True…**_

_My parents aren't nearly as physical, their shy about showing affection and especially when around wizards._

_**I know.**_

_Ginny looks kinda lonely._

_**We should fix that. **_

_Definitely. _

"I'm glad they get along." Hermione whispered in Ginny's ear as she wrapped her hands around Ginny's waist from behind.

"Yeah me too. One less thing to worry about." Hermione nodded and kissed Ginny's cheek.

"I love you Ginny." Hermione murmured into the taller girl's ear.

"Mmm I love you too Hermione."

Suddenly there was a loud bang and when the green putrid smelling smoke had cleared the twins were howling while rolling on the ground and on the bench where Percy had been sitting an obscenely obese neon green pig. Every one burst out laughing, Mrs. Weasley was trying in vain to tell the boys off and help Percy but she couldn't get more than three words out before she started laughing.

"Boy's, he-he'd better," laughter. "Be fixed for d-dinner!" More laughter and Mrs. Weasley gave up.

"Mum, you know that we can't eat him! He's a green pig for goodness' sake!" Fred choked out.

"I bet if we ate him we'd all have a nasty disease or something." George said between fits of laughter.

The twins set to work on turning Percy back but it wasn't their main concern. Ginny saw her brother's wink at her, she knew they were trying to make this easy for her. She didn't need Percy's comments tonight. Every one set the table and sat down. Percy had a plate and food near the gate where he was tied up. Mrs. Weasley had refused to let Fred tie up her other son until Percy started rooting through her garden, and then she insisted on it.

"Ok here it is! Our families' first meal." Mr. Granger and Weasley both carried or a large plate of hamburgers and hotdogs. Everyone cringed at how burnt they were.

"Since the men burnt things we decided to make something too." Next Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Granger carried out many plates of food. A salad, chicken, bisects, dressings and just about anything else anybody wanted. Everyone laughed as the fathers blushed and the mothers beamed.

"I hope we have many more of these." Hermione said loud enough for everyone to hear but only looked at Ginny. Ginny blushed as she saw the love in Hermione's eyes and how happy that the older girl looked surrounded by loving family.

"I know we'll have many more, maybe even enough to get decent burgers." A few chuckles were heard around the table.

Late after everyone had eaten their fill twice over, Hermione and Ginny went for a walk. Hand in hand they walked a very moonlit path. The moon was high and bright, it was casting beautiful shadows around them. Hermione was wondering where they were headed and when she was about to open her mouth and ask a question Ginny said

"We're here." Hermione looked around and didn't see anything. She turned to Ginny,

"Gin, we're surrounded bushes…the only clear place is where we came in."

"Yeah but if you open the bushes here…" Ginny cleared aside a few branches and Hermione saw a new path and thought she could hear water.

"Where are we going?"

"To a favorite spot of mine." Ginny took Hermione's hand and lead her down the new path. Hermione was curious as to what Ginny had in mind. After a few paces she heard water and something else, she listened hard and heard that it was music.

"Is that jazz?" Hermione asked as Ginny walked ahead of her.

"You'll see, I promise." Hermione was about to start firing off questions when suddenly the brush cleared and she could see a well lit stream. It was a beautiful sight, the stream under the moon's light and a very calm and serene forest surrounding them. Hermione looked around for Ginny and to her left and found her up on a huge stump. She was sitting on a blanket with lights hanging from branches of other trees all around her. Hermione gasped, the vision was amazing.

"Gin, what's all this?" Ginny hopped off the stump and then walked back over to Hermione.

"I wanted some time for just us. I love you and as much as I love seeing our families together I still want you all to myself." Ginny looked down bashfully and kicked a pebble with her toe.

"Well you didn't need to do all this." Hermione gestured around the area that had obviously been cleared recently.

"I've been planning this for a while now Love. For a while Sara helped me and then I did it whenever I had free time. It was hard to find a second away from you and a hundred times harder not to spend it with you. I cleared the path after I found this stump and decided it would make a great spot. I then started clearing around the stream a bit just so it seemed more open and nice. Sorry if it's not what you wanted…" Ginny trailed off as Hermione kissed her.

"I love it." She looked around again and then sighed "I love you." Ginny grinned and took Hermione's hand and lead her to the giant stump. The tree had to have been massive in order for a stump this large; it was about ten feet in diameter. "You didn't cut down..." Ginny shook her head.

"God no it would have been too amazing, no I found this. But I did put the lights up and the blanket on it." Hermione grinned.

"Oh, here I thought it was natural."

"Yes haven't you heard? In these parts of the forest stumps come lit up with blankets, pillows and a muggle radio and music." Hermione laughed. On the far side of the stump there was indeed a radio, which was the source of the jazz she had heard earlier.

"Ginny you are amazing. You never cease to impress or surprise me." Ginny grinned and pulled Hermione into her arms and leaned back on to some pillows. The girls were reclining easily watching the stars and laughing at Percy who had been left a pig.

"Love?" Ginny asked after some silence with soft music in the background.

"Yeah Gin?" Hermione turned her head and looked up at Ginny, she traced her fingers along the strong arms that held her close.

"Can I turn off the radio, I like the music I just want you to hear the sounds of the night around here."

"Of course." Ginny reached behind her and turned off the radio. The girls sat in silence for a bit more Hermione snuggled into Ginny more and was surprised that she was rather comfortable.

"Ginny why is this stump so soft?" Ginny giggled.

"I had Dad help me with that, I just told him it would make it easier to relax on if it was soft. He didn't ask questions, I think he was afraid I'd turn it into something completely different." Hermione giggled.

"Like what?"

"I uh…"

"Ginny Weasley did you bring me out here to have your way with me?" Hermione said in a teasing tone.

"Umm n-no?" Ginny was glad it was somewhat dark and Hermione couldn't see her face since she was blushing. The fact of the matter was not only had Sara teased her about it endlessly but the thought had crossed her mind a few times and it was sounding more and more appealing as the interruptions continued.

"Oh my god you did!" Hermione sat up and faced Ginny trying to look indignant.

"No! I swear it wasn't like that!" Ginny blushed and shook her head.

"Ginny I can't believe you thought you could do this and then you could get in my pants." Ginny looked down ashamed.

"It wasn't supposed to seem like that. I just wanted it to be a special place for us, regardless of what we do here. I don't care if we sit here and talk or if we do other things, as long as it's with you I'm happy." Ginny tried to explain but when she looked up Hermione was clutching her sides laughing. "What? I don't understand…"

"Ginny you are way to shy to make a move on me…like bringing me out here to have sex was the driving factor behind this." Ginny sat in shock as Hermione gained control of her fits of laughter.

"Y-you knew?"

"Well I really had no idea about all this but once we got off the regular trail I had an idea about what we were gonna do."

"But that's not what I want to do!" Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Ok so I want to but that's not what I planned." Hermione just looked at Ginny. "Ok so I thought about it but that wasn't the _original_ plan and that's the truth."

"I know Gin. I just think it's funny. If you look at it, that's really the first thing that comes to mind." Ginny thought about it and started blushing even more.

"Oh god, Hermione I don't want you to think that I was planning to tak-" Ginny was cut off by Hermione kissing her. She relaxed and kissed back, wrapping her arms around Hermione and pulling her closer. Hermione broke the kiss after a while.

"I know Gin, I know. But we are out here and alone…and it's quiet…and we're alone…" Ginny's eyes shone with understanding.

"Yes we are…"

"I think we should take advantage of that." Ginny nodded and kissed Hermione again. Hermione smiled into the kiss and started to lay back down bringing Ginny down on top of her.

Ginny put a hand on Hermione's face and another one on her waist and pulled the older girl closer. Hermione felt like all her senses were suddenly heightened, she could smell vanilla and flowers, Ginny's sent. Everywhere the red head touched her felt like it was on fire but in the best way. Hermione could feel Ginny's hand slowly work its way up her side under her shirt, at the same time she could feel her lips working against Ginny's.

The sensory overload was pleasant, the feeling of Ginny's finger's lightly caressing her cheek and then the feeling was gone. Ginny had moved her hand down to her waist and griped it tightly. Hermione tangled her fingers in Ginny's hair; she reveled at how soft it was. She loved the feel the soft, silky delightful smelling hair as she ran her fingers through it.

Ginny lightly tugged at the bottom of Hermione's shirt and the brunette lifted her arms, Ginny pulled it off and went back to kissing her. Hermione moved her hands from Ginny's hair to her shirt and took it off too. With their shirts out of the way Ginny deepened the kiss, her hands moved down to Hermione's jeans and started to play with the button of Hermione's jeans. Hermione broke the kiss.

"Ginny Weasley!" Ginny looked at Hermione, confusion evident on her face "You are just trying to get into my pants." Ginny looked shocked.

"I…but you…and…uh…sorry?" Ginny's hands quickly left Hermione's pants. Hermione's look grew serious as she realized Ginny hadn't caught her joke. She quickly took Ginny's hands and put them back where they had left.

"Gin I was kidding. Please keep going." Hermione rolled on top of Ginny and started kissing along her jaw. "I'm sorry I said that, poor timing for the joke. Please continue." Ginny nodded and started to shyly undo the button again.

Hermione started to kiss towards Ginny's ear. Ginny got the button undone then she started to slowly unzip Hermione's jeans. Hermione moaned into the red head's ear. This gave Ginny the courage to finish the work she had started. Soon Hermione's jeans were off and Ginny started to undo her own.

"No Gin, let me do that." Hermione stopped her hands and then started to remove them herself. Ginny waited until her pants were off and thrown somewhere to be found later, when she felt Hermione's bare legs against her own she then started kissing Hermione's neck and got lower and lower. Trailing kisses past the brunette's collar bone and down to the edge of her bra.

Hermione arched into Ginny and allowed her hands to roam the younger girl's stomach. Ginny's hands moved to Hermione's back and started to play with the back of her bra, Hermione nodded as if her reactions to Ginny's touches weren't enough of an answer. Ginny undid the bra and slid it off then started to work her hands around until they were massaging Hermione's breasts. She placed a few kisses around her breasts then on them and Hermione moaned in pleasure.

Hermione quickly removed Ginny's bra and started to explore the new territory. Ginny and Hermione explored each other for a while, familiarizing themselves with what the other liked best, the shape of their bodies and then they started acting on instinct. Ginny's kisses traveled down Hermione's stomach and started to go even lower.

* * *

**A/N: There…I'm sure you all know where that took them. So there it was the final chapter. I'm sorry it took so long to get out but I got busy and life got in the way. I hope I finished without disappointing you all too much. The epilogue will be out when I get the chance and it will take place five years in the future, if you have suggestions, ideas, requests or anything for that please let me know and I'll try and work that in. **

**For the last official chapter I ask you to please leave your thoughts…even if its anonymous or short. Just tell me what you thought. **

**I might write more but I'm gonna take a break for a bit to focus on school and other things. If you have something you want me to try and write just send a PM and I'll let you know. **

**Thank you for being such wonderful supporters and for everything you've given me. I couldn't have done it without you guys. **

**Thanks again and leave your thoughts. **


	32. Epilogue: Perfection

**A/N: Ok folks here it is…the epilogue…this means it's really over…deep breath no more…this is scary… I'm sad but happy and then sad again. I really appreciate all the reviews, they make me so happy. **

**For you Jess.**

**So here is the deal…this takes place about five years in the future. Both girls are out of school and have jobs. The rest of it I think doesn't matter…It's just a little snap shot of their life. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**P****erfection**

Hermione rolled on to her back and stretched, she was rather stiff from last night. Ginny's arm lay draped across her bare stomach. Hermione smiled at the memory of the night before. They would have to go around the apartment and pick up their clothes. It had been Saturday and they had started the morning off making love then after getting dressed and making breakfast where Ginny had gotten rather touchy feely. Once dressed again they had gone out and got groceries, that time Hermione had distracted them, ice cream was left melting on the counter. After putting fresh clothe on for a third time they had sat and read, enjoying each other's company, until they decided to enjoy each other.

Hermione wasn't sure how many other times that day they had had sex but she didn't care. It was a weird habit they had, putting on fresh clothes afterwards, Ginny said they should just go around naked and save some laundry. Hermione pointed out that if they did that then instead of melted ice cream they would have weeks worth of rotten food piled on their counter.

That wasn't necessarily an ordinary Saturday for them but since today was their anniversary they were extra aware of each other. Hermione turned and faced Ginny, who was still naked from one of their many rounds last night. Hermione trailed her fingers along Ginny's half covered form. Ginny tightened her grip on the brunette and her eyes fluttered open.

"Morning Love." Ginny said in a voice still thick with sleep.

"Morning Gin." Hermione said with a playful kiss on Ginny's nose.

"Happy anniversary!" Both girls said in unison, they laughed and Ginny lightly kissed Hermione. After a moment the kiss heated up and Ginny rolled on top of the brunette and let her hands roam over the body she had memorized. Even though she knew exactly how to make Hermione squirm with pleasure Ginny was always trying to find new ways to please her. Hermione moaned as Ginny's hands started moving lower, she broke the kiss reluctantly.

"Gin…as much as I want to." Ginny's hands reached dangerously low, "and I _really_ want to." Hermione had to stop and try and concentrate, which was hard to do around Ginny, especially when the red head touched her like this. "Practice. You. Soon." Hermione could care less that she had gotten the message out in a choppy manor, she had gotten it out.

"God I really hate playing quidditch." Ginny groaned into Hermione's neck as her hands moved up Hermione's body and rested now on the bed on either side of Hermione.

"You don't hate it, you love it." Hermione smacked Ginny's strong arm softly.

"No I love you. Playing for the Harpies just entertains me." Ginny had been offered a job as an Auror and then the Harpies had contacted her. Ginny was going to pass up playing quidditch so, in her words, 'I can have a real job and support Hermione instead of playing all day.' She would have gone through with it except out of the blue Percy wrote to her and said he talked the Minister into leaving the job open to her and that she should play quidditch. Ginny tried for weeks to find a catch or Percy's ulterior motive, but he wouldn't say anything else about it. Hermione had the suspicion that he was trying to connect with the family again and that was all he could think to do with Ginny.

"You love playing quidditch and you know it." Hermione smiled up at Ginny, the lust obvious in both the hazel and deep brown eyes.

"I'd rather just play with you." Hermione smiled and blushed slightly.

"That's ok we've got all night and I took Monday off." Ginny grinned and finally rolled off Hermione. Ginny headed to their bathroom and after a quick shower returned to find Hermione pulling on some clothes to walk around the house in. As Ginny was about to sneak up on Hermione there was an owl at the window.

"Bloody hell what do they want? I'm on my way and I'm not even that late." Ginny grumped as she opened the window and took the note from the owl. She handed it a treat as she read it.

"What's it say?" Hermione asked as she pulled on some pajama bottoms.

"There's a meeting after practice today. I'm gonna be late going to Ron and Harry's. You'll have to go and I'll meet you there. Sorry Love." Hermione wrapped her arms around Ginny's waist and pulled her close so they were nose to nose.

"It's ok, it's your job. Plus you can just make it up to me later." Hermione winked seductively and made her way to the kitchen leaving Ginny to reign in her lust. Even after all these years neither had even close to her fill of the other.

"Can you make me some toast to go?" Ginny asked as she started gathering her equipment.

"Sure thing Gin." Hermione waved her wand and set the kitchen into action while she looked around at all the articles of clothing left around their apartment. She giggled and looked down happily at the ring on her finger. Ginny had given it to her after the Harpies had won the Quidditch World Cup. It had been when they were alone after the party; Ginny had been so sweet about it, and so nervous. As if Hermione would, could refuse.

"Toast is done. You better hurry you're gonna be late." Hermione held out the toast as Ginny leaned in and kissed her deeply while taking the toast in the hand not holding her equipment.

"I can't wait till tonight." Ginny said with a wink then she disapparated and Hermione was alone.

"Me either. Well I'll just keep busy until then." Hermione mumbled to herself. She fixed her own breakfast and ate while reading the paper. Afterward she wrote to the Weasley's and her parents.

"I suppose I should pick up the clothes before someone sees all of them." Hermione flicked her wand and the flat was spotless. It wasn't long before Hermione was bored so she did some light house work by hand. She dusted all the shelves in their living room; they had so many bookshelves filled with books. Hermione had read them all many times. One bookcase had been dedicated to the books written on her friends and family, plenty of Harry. Some of the threesome's adventures, a couple on the effects the on their families. A few on Ron and Harry's relationship and why it was so perfect, many on Ginny. There had even been a few on the families of the 'Golden Three'. Hermione laughed, she hadn't really wanted all the books but Ginny insisted and some of them had been quite entertaining to read. Even though some facts were wrong and some of the explanations of why Harry, Ron and Hermione had been able to defeat Voldemort when others couldn't were, in Hermione's opinion, wrong, they kept them.

Hermione cleaned the bedroom; it had a large bed with silk sheets, a dresser, nightstand and another good sized bookshelf. The master bathroom had a shower and a large tube, it could fit two and the girls took advantage of that. Hermione used her wand on the bathroom as it wasn't something she enjoyed cleaning.

Later Hermione pulled on some jeans and a t-shirt and decided to go out and browse some shops. She put her hair into a pony tail and headed out the front door. She went first to some muggle shops, she got a few new books and a couple of her and Ginny's favorite treats. She then went to Diagon Alley. She looked at the magical book store and shuddered as she saw the book poster for the book she wrote in the front window of the store. She couldn't believe she had been convinced to write a book but she had done it, it pulled in a nice flow of money and she had met all sorts of people afterwards but she missed her quiet life when people weren't constantly asking her if she would write another. It had been a book on house elves and she was surprised how many people read and had a positive response to it. She dedicated the book to Dobby.

Hermione shopped for a few random things, she already had Ginny's anniversary gift and it was wrapped and hidden. She was so excited for tonight.

_Tonight…_

_**We should get a little outfit for tonight…**_

_One Ginny would like…_

_**A little black see through one…**_

_I don't know…I'm not one for the sexy outfits…_

_**Ginny likes when we wear them…remember last time she convinced us to wear it?**_

_Yes I do. I've never seen such…_

_**Such?**_

_I'm not sure how to explain it…maybe hunger is the right word._

_**Lust. **_

_Excitement._

_**Desire. **_

_Yearning._

_**And not to mention the sex was…**_

_Amazing. _

_**Mind-shattering.**_

_Incredible._

_**Marvelous. **_

_I feel like a thesaurus. _

_**We're bored. **_

_Yeah…_

Hermione went home and started getting ready to go to Ron and Harry's. She showered and then spent time making sure she was perfectly ready, make up perfect, hair tamed and then she got dressed. She wore a little red dress that stopped mid thigh and had a deep neck line. The dress was held up by tying around her neck so most of her back and shoulders were exposed. She wore this dress for Ginny's pleasure because one day they had gone shopping and Ginny saw it and nearly dropped the bag she had been caring. She had fussed about Hermione not buying the rest of the day; Hermione had gone back the next day on her lunch break and bought it.

Hermione put on the dress and matching high heels. She gave herself a once over in the mirror and headed out to the kitchen to get her purse. The plan was for the two couples to go out for dinner at a nice restaurant and then go home and enjoy each other's company. It was going to be a quiet evening and Hermione was fine with that.

There was a knock on the door and Hermione was startled. She hadn't been expecting anyone, she was meeting Ginny, Ron and Harry at the boy's flat. She walked to the door and was surprised to see Harry standing looking quite handsome.

"Harry? Am I late?" Hermione looked at her watch in confusion.

"Oh, no. Ginny asked me to walk with you. Now that I see you, I don't blame her." Harry looked at Hermione's outfit with a raised eyebrow.

"Well she really liked this dress when she saw it at the shop. It's a surprise for her, is it too much for tonight?" Hermione looked at her dress self consciously.

"No, no. It's prefect." Harry didn't look half bad in black pants and a green shirt that brought out his eyes nicely. The shirt was undone a few buttons and his hair was its usual messy look. He had rolled up the sleeves and the shirt was un-tucked.

"I don't need an escort to your flat Harry." Harry smiled crookedly.

"We all know you can out duel most anyone. I think she just wants to make sure your ok." Hermione muttered under her breath and then shrugged.

"Ok I guess I'd do the same thing. Shall we?" She motioned to the door and Harry nodded. They walked along chatting.

"How's Teddy?" Harry asked, Hermione and Ginny had adopted him after Remus and Tonks died.

"He's great. He can finally control his Metamophmagus. He's almost as good as Tonks was." The two walked in silence for a moment, out of respect for all the friends they had lost.

"That's good. They couldn't have picked better people for him to end up with."

"Harry they could have picked you and Ron and the two of you would have been fine parents." Harry smiled and laughed quietly.

"Me and Ron, parents? We work too much and plus we can't control our _urges_ as well as you and Ginny." Hermione laughed at the memory of the day before.

"It's not ever easy. You and Ron would make great parents." Harry looked uncomfortable for a moment.

"Ron has started talking about adoption. He wants a kid or three." Harry laughed. "I guess it's strange for him not to have kids running around the house, he wants a big family…"

"Harry you have nothing to worry about. You'll make a great dad."

"You always know what I'm worried about, ever perceptive Hermione. I don't agree with you though."

"Why not? I'm always right." Hermione said teasingly.

"I haven't ever had real father. I had Sirius for a while but it wasn't long and he was more of a mate."

"Harry you are a good man. You love everyone and are a kind person. You would make an amazing dad." Hermione linked arms with her friend. "Plus I said so." Harry laughed and the pair walked up the steps to Harry's flat.

"We'll wait till Ginny gets here. Ron's dying to see you." Hermione laughed.

"What are you not satisfying him enough?" Harry took the joke lightly.

"Well that's not what he said last night, or this morning, or at lunch, or an hour ago for that matter." Hermione gagged playfully and Harry laughed. He opened the door for Hermione like a gentleman and when Hermione turned to call out to Ron she was shocked to see many people.

"SURPRISE!" They all yelled before she could react.

"W-w-what's going on?" Hermione's hand rested on her chest and her heart pounded under it.

"It's one of my gifts to you." Ginny said as she stepped around the corner looking fantastic in black jeans and a button down shirt that was unbuttoned somewhat so that there was skin showing.

"There's more?" Hermione was still trying to quiet the pounding in her ears.

"There's always more Love." Ginny grinned and took the hand that was at Hermione's side and lead her through the crowd.

"'Ello Hermione!"

"Congrats you two!"

"Happy anniversary!"

"Hope you have many more!"

"We'll have to have lunch and catch up!"

"Congratulations!"

"You guys are so lucky!"

There were many words thrown at Hermione from the crowd, most of them she knew, the Weasleys, friends from work, friends from school, friends from random places, her parents and Ginny's team mates. Hermione was overwhelmed and then suddenly it was quiet and softly lit.

"Sorry about that Hermione." Hermione turned and looked at Ginny who looked rather sheepish.

"Why did you plan a surprise?" Hermione's voice was fairly level, she sat on the leather couch, she realized they were in Harry's office.

"I didn't. Mum got bored so she thought this would be a good idea and they roped me into it."

"What about practice and the meeting?" Ginny looked rather miffed at that comment.

"Mum's idea so that we could get ready all day. I would have rather gone to practice rather than decorate. I was going to go nuts, setting up streamers and laying out plates…All I could think about was our unfinished business from this morning." Hermione grinned as she was nearly back to a normal heart rate.

"I though about it too." Hermione patted the couch next to her and Ginny eagerly sat down.

"I really, _really_ like your dress." The lust in Ginny's eyes confirmed it.

"Good I wore it for you."

"You mean for me to take off." Hermione laughed.

"Yes." She leaned into Ginny and whispered in her ear. "We had better go back out there or Harry will never want to sit on this couch again." She clarified what she meant by placing her hand on Ginny's upper thigh and starting to trail upwards.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Ginny answered cheekily.

"You're funny." Hermione stood and offered Ginny a hand which was quickly taken. Ginny stood up and opened the door for Hermione then followed her out.

"I hope you aren't mad about this." Hermione shook her head.

"Nah, it's sweet but rather random. Usually surprise parties are on birthdays."

"Yeah I know, I tried telling Mum that but since most of the grandkids are at Hogwarts she's bored." Hermione laughed, she took the time to survey the party as she had been too overwhelmed to do it earlier.

There was music playing and the kitchen was full of food. Flashing lights and the flat was still fairly dark. It was clearly bigger than it normally was and all the furniture was gone, there was a bar and Ron was there serving drinks.

"Wanna dance Love?" Hermione nodded and followed Ginny, her eyes trailing up and down Ginny's fit body.

"Always." They got to the dance floor and Ginny turned around and placed her hands on Hermione's hips pulling her into her. Hermione draped her arms over Ginny's shoulder and they began dancing. The music was good and it was a mix of fast songs and slow songs which made for great dancing.

Hermione had spent the last half hour trying to get Ginny as turned on as she could. She took advantage of her short dress, her wandering hands didn't help Ginny any. Ginny was still flustered from earlier in the morning and this wasn't helping. She was almost glad when Sara and Melissa came up and gave them both hugs. Almost.

"Ginny! Hermoine! I can't believe you guys have been together for 6 years!" Sara said as she linked hands with Melissa.

"Yeah, Ginny still puts up with me." Hermione teased. Ginny kissed her cheek.

"Well it's rather easy when you wear dresses that look like that."

"You two seem happy." Melissa spoke up.

"Yeah we still are and I think we will always be."

"Well congrats anyway." She said sweetly.

"Thank you, hey I'm looking forward to seeing your football match." Ginny said excitedly. Melissa's team was coming up for a match and Ginny insisted that both she and Sara stay with her and Hermione.

"Me too. It will be nice to spend time with you too. It's been far too long. The four girls tried to see each other often but the distance and timing made things difficult.

"Well I'm gonna go harass Ron now." Sara said excitedly.

"I'm gonna follow her and make sure no one hits on her." Melissa said with a light tone.

The party went on late into the night. It was about one in the morning when Ginny drug Hermione off the dance floor.

"Ok, ok. I give, you can dance longer." Hermione smirked.

"And?" Ginny rolled her eyes then leaned in so that only Hermione could hear her.

"And you made me want you so bad I was about to take you there on in the middle of the crowd." Hermione shuddered and pulled Ginny into a heated kiss.

Ginny grinned knowing that Hermione was just as turned on as she was; she put her hands on Hermione's hips and pulled the older girl into her. Hermione bit Ginny's lip and then sucked on it while her hands snuck under Ginny's shirt and started moving up her toned stomach and ribs. Ginny groaned and pulled Hermione into a dark and private corner. She opened her mouth and pulled Hermione closer before her hands moved to Hermione's butt. Hermione grinned and slid her tongue into Ginny's mouth.

Ginny's hands gripped Hermione's butt when the brunette's hands found her breasts and started to tease her. Ginny started to fight for dominance of the kiss and suddenly found herself pinned against the wall with her hands by her head and Hermione looking hungrily at her.

"If we don't get out of here now I will keep going and I don't care who sees." Ginny nodded.

"We need to say good bye first." Hermione growled. "I don't want to but if we don't who knows who will show up at our flat looking for us." Hermione agreed and took Ginny's hand and started to hunt for the fewest people they could get away with saying good bye to.

They thanked Ginny's parents and then said good bye to Hermione's. Sara and Melissa were next, a few of Ginny's team mates as well. Hermione never let go of Ginny's hand and when they stood next to each other she slipped her hand up Ginny's shirt and at one point unhooked her bra. Ginny knew that she was going to start losing clothes in a very public manor if they didn't get out of there soon. She ran over to Ron and gave him a kiss and saw Harry and waved blowing him a kiss. Harry laughed as he looked back and forth between Hermione's hungry look and Ginny's flustered and excited body language, he put two and two together.

Once out on the doorstep Hermione flew at Ginny and tackled her and once they were in the air she disapparated. Hermione had planned it perfectly so that instead of the ground they landed on the bed. Hermione started unbuttoning Ginny's shirt right away, she was straddling the shocked red head.

"In a hurry much?" Ginny teased. Hermione rocked her hips suggestively and then suddenly Ginny couldn't get Hermione's dress off fast enough. Hermione grabbed Ginny's and then put them above her head.

"Not till I say so." Ginny groaned as the heat she felt rushing to her core intensified at the new twist.

"Please?" Hermione had gotten the shirt off and pulled the lacy bra off too after a raised eyebrow.

"No." She then went to work on Ginny's pants. She pulled them off in record time, some how Ginny's shoes and socks were already off. When Ginny was completely naked Hermione let her hands roam again. They traced each of Ginny's ribs and then she leaned in and started kissing down Ginny's neck to her shoulder.

"Mmmm L-Love?" Ginny's hands clutched at the sheets as her voice strained trying to remain calm.

"Yes?" Hermione's lips were leaving a scorching trail along Ginny's shoulder.

"You need to get out of that damn dress." With out warning Ginny rolled on top of Hermione and started kissing her neck while she undid the tie at the back of her neck.

"I thought you liked it." Hermione purred as Ginny possessively bit her neck once the tie was undone.

"I liked picturing taking it off." The dress was quickly removed and Ginny was pleasantly surprised to find Hermione not wearing any underwear.

"Well now that it's off what do you want to do?" Hermione's hands started to trace the inside of Ginny's thighs getting ever so close to the raging heat before backing away just before she reached it.

"This." Ginny kissed Hermione deeply and moved so that she could straddle one of the brunette's legs while pushing her own up against Hermione's center. Hermione moaned at the sudden pressure. Ginny licked Hermione's slightly puffy lips and was quickly granted access. She gained control of the kiss quite quickly. Hermione's hands moved back up to Ginny's breasts and started to massage again. That was all that Ginny needed, she broke the kiss and stared to kiss Hermione's breasts.

"God Ginny…" Hermione couldn't say much else as Ginny took her nipple in her mouth and started to flick her tongue against it. After paying plenty of attention to both breasts Ginny started kissing down Hermione's stomach, she dipped her tongue into Hermione's belly button and then kissed lower. Hermione's hands were on her head pushing her lower. Ginny's hands were already starting to tease Hermione. As much as it drove her nuts Hermione loved every second of teasing.

They both loved every touch, every kiss, every look and every second spent together. They had fights, every couple did, but over all they were the happiest couple in the world. As best friends, lovers and equals Hermione and Ginny had found something.

Perfection.

* * *

**Last author's note: Sad day and happy day. I did it. I made a story longer than anything I've ever written and now it's over. No more lovely reviews from you guys, (after this) no more entertaining writing…I'm really sad now. For the most part it sounds like you guys all enjoyed it and found it somewhat entertaining, and I'm glad as that was my goal. I'm so thankful for all the support; it's been a pleasure writing for you all. **

**I really hope you enjoyed the epilogue, I wrote over four thousand words…I tried to give you a bit of insight into their lives with out needing to make a whole story about it. I also hope that this was the closure that everyone was looking for. If I did something confusing or you just have a question feel free to ask it, I'll answer to the best of my ability. **

**Thank you all for reading! **

**Thank you to those of you who reviewed, once or often. It makes me feel good about myself. I got so many more reviews than I thought I ever would. I mean over 300 reviews…on my first multi-chapter story…I mean wow…that just blows my mind. So thank you to each and every one of you. **

**I hope to see you all around. I'll write more eventually but I'm going to take a break (I'm going to have no internet for about 2 weeks) and get ready for school. My time will be limited but if you have a request for me to write something then please let me know. I'll probably do mostly one-shots for a while. **

**Thank you again…**

**Abby**


End file.
